The Unexpected Malfoy
by JaeMalfoy
Summary: Everyone knows Malfoy's have only bore one son for centuries. But Narcissa Black gives birth to twins, Draco has a sister. Will she join the generations of Malfoy's and Black's in Slytherin? She's taught & raised by house elves and relatives. Only one Black wasn't in Slytherin, ever. Will she find ever happiness? Unexpected Things happen for Ursa.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I obviously didn't write Harry Potter and in turn didn't create the world in which he lives. That belongs to Queen Rowling

I only own what is my own creation with in her world.

 _Editing mistakes and typos before adding Chapter 31*_

* * *

"Dobby!" He pops in the chaotic room, noticing a frantic Mistress Malfoy before he feels pain and flys backwards across the floor. "You, ridiculous creator get the Medi-Witch now!" He pops always as his Master screams at him and immediately returns with Lady Nurse Fawley.

Assessing the situation, the Medi-Witch starts demanding many things, clean linens, hot water, silence. Dobby pops in and out with each item accordingly, extremely careful not to upset anyone or make a mistake. He doesn't want to punish himself or to be punished. Master Malfoy is no longer focused on him but instead the Mistress. Dobby watches from the corner as he tries to calm his wife.

Dobby's ears perk as Medi-Witch tells his Mistress to push. He stays absolutely still awaiting more commands. Mistress doesn't know he cast a spell on her to help soothe the pain of childbirth, he doesn't want her to struggle like she has in the past. He has the blankets ready for the Heir of House Malfoy.

The newest young Master will be here soon.

Lady Fawley speaks "Ahh, here he comes, I can see his head, you're doing wonderful Narcissa, just push" her hands ready, her wand within grasp-she gasps as the child enters the world. "Oh. Oh my."

Alarmed, Narcissa Malfoy looks frantically at her husband. "What?" He demands.

"Um..it's a girl" holding the blonde child up just after removing the umbilical cord. The baby begins to squirm and cry.

"It can't be, there's never been a girl in the House of Malfoy, not in over a century." Lucius just stares at the child, Narcissa doesn't reach for it she's too shocked and unsure, she just stares between it and her husband.

"Lord Malfoy, you can have.."

"No. This is our third pregnancy, all three are dead. All three were males. This is impossible."

"Lord Malfoy, I've run the diagnostic spells, the child is healthy"

"But she's a girl. The Malfoy line requires a male heir-"

"Ooohhh" Narcissa grimaces."should I still be having contractions?"

The Medi-Witch still holding the new infant passes her to Dobby, ignored and unwanted and he wraps her in soft green blankets, staring into her beautiful blue grey eyes, smiling, she has a little tuff of silver blonde Malfoy hair. He barely notices to surprise in the nurses voice and excitement in the room now as another infant is born within the next ten minutes, a boy.

"He's of perfect health as well and it seems you are too, Narcissa, after a few days you should be at full health, if you do have any questions or issues send an owl or elf."

Swelling with pride, Lucius beamed, "You've done well, Cissy. He's prefect."

Smiling, quietly as she takes her boy and nestles him against her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Heir of Houses Malfoy and Black."

The proud parents stare with adoration at their son.

The nurse gathers her things and realizes the never named the girl.

"Oh, for the announcements in the Prophet and records, the sister needs a name as well." The nurse gestures to the Elf and infant.

"Right." Lucius doesn't even look up from his son as he takes him from his wife to hold.

"Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy" Narcissa answers quietly. "Constellation and of course she's a twin. The child is a Malfoy and I'm still a Black. At least we have elves to take care of her. With training of a Heir we won't have much time for an extra. But, goodness, don't say that in the Prophet. Let it seem that we are happy with the unexpected child."

"Of course." With that the nurse leaves.

"Masters, I'll take Little Missus Ursa to the nursery and feed her" with a simple nod from Narcissa, Dobby pops into the nursery with the Malfoy daughter. He directs other House Elves as they scurry around to set up another nursery, one for a girl, Dobby places her in a crib found in attic and leaves the infant to sleep as he goes to speak with other elves about their new task of raising a proper Black-Malfoy girl.


	2. 1985

Disclaimer: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's creation but Ursa and other characters I've added are mine. I'm just using her Playground.

* * *

Little Ursa stared out her window into the gardens. Smiling and giggling as she watched a cat chase fairies. She wasn't paying attention to her breakfast or milk. She liked the garden, she wasn't usually fussed at when she spent time there. She was not looking forward to her lessons today. It was Tuesday, on Tuesday's she was taken to her Great Aunt Walburga's home called Grimmuald Place where she was taught about the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, her mother's House, and the her importance as a pureblood witch. She's always told she has to marry to Pure-Blood wizard from a Noble House for as long as she could remember and she's only five. Great Aunt Walburga isn't very nice and her elf Kreacher is usually rude too.

"Young Missus, it's time to go." She heard Dobby say after he popped in her room.

"Do I has to, Dobby?" Her eyes pleading to the elf.

"Have, Ursa, have. And, yes, of course, you're to learn to be a respectable witch. I have Draco to take care of. Aunt Walburga does a wonderful job." Narcissa said from the doorway. Draco smirking behind her.

He didn't like their aunt either but he didn't have the exact same lessons and Ursa was pretty sure he mostly got to play. It wasn't fair. She wasn't sure what lessons he got except the ones they had together at the Manor. Pureblood Etiquette on Wednesdays and education lessons like reading, writing, and speech on Fridays. But Draco didn't tell her what he did the other days. Monday's she went to Great Grandfather Pollux's and he taught her about magic and what it means to be a witch, she never got to try magic herself because they said she's too young. Although she did turn her twin's hair blue once when he stole her sweets. At age eight she gets to truly learn to use some magic. Three years. Her Grandfather told her that the Ministry of Magic doesn't allow witches and wizards to use magic especially after age 11, but she's a pureblood and as long as she doesn't do it around muggles she'll never get in trouble.

Thursday she's taught Etiquette as well but without her twin because this is for a lady. Over the next few years she'll learn how to be a proper wife and Mother. She's taught spells to keep house, basically.

Saturday's she gets to do as she pleases. She usually plays with Dobby or other elves or in and around the Manor. After their sixth birthday she and Draco will have flying lessons on Saturdays.

Sunday's the Malfoy's always have people around for events. Sometimes on Saturday too. Ursa usually gets too see other children but she's to be on her best behavior.

All these lessons are of the utmost importance because supposedly they necessary to be a respectable witch, so everyday until Sept 1, 1991 Ursa attends each lesson. Until Hogwarts. She's told she will easily be the top of her class because she'll be ahead of most half-bloods and muggle-borne at least.

Sighing, she quickly takes Dobby's hand and is whisked off to Grimmauld Place.

"You're late, Ursa. That despicable elf should be beheaded for such insolence. Come, come. We're going to discuss vile mudbloods. Your Aunt Andromeda married a filthy mudblood, did you know?" Walburga spewed as she spoke, pointing at the burned spot on the Family Tree Tapestry. Ursa shook her head. She hadn't learned about whatever a mudblood is yet, only the word.

"Mudbloods have muggle parents" Walburga stated quickly.

"Muggles are non-magical people, right?" Ursa was hoping she said it correctly.

"Yes, Ursa, Dear, Mudbloods steal magic from Witches and Wizards and weasel their way into our world once they turn eleven." Walburga scoffed. "As I mentioned Andromeda was blasted off the family tree. As was Iola here, she actually did marry filthy muggle. Disgusting. She was disowned as well. We won't let the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black be tainted. Absolutely not." Kreacher nodded approvingly to his Mistresses every word. Ursa rolled her eyes at the Elf. Looking at the tapestry, she'd always wondered about the black marks. She saw pointed to one she couldn't reach.

"Aunt Walburga, what about this one, it's name is still there, um, Ced-Cedrella?"

"Blasted Witch. Can you believe she married a Weasley? Septimus, of all wizards. Poor and they think we're equal to mudbloods. Ah, absolute scum. Stay away from the Weasley's. Gryffindors the whole lot of them. I heard Septimus' son has more children they can afford. Luckily you're a Black. You'll be a Slytherin, no doubt." Her aunt boosted on about Slytherin for a moment. But, Ursa, continue to look at the family tree as she did ever Tuesday. She knew a number of families from the Sacred Twenty Eight were here. She was surprised something was wrong with the Weasley's. She knew the list by heart and they were on it. It was odd.

"Kreacher, who is this Sirius under Walburga? Why is he burned? Her son...um, my cousin?" Walburga had left the room, Ursa still heard her spouting off about filthy blood.

"Bah. Bad Boy. Disobedient. Went off to Hogwarts and joined Gryffindor. Ran away too. Broke my precious Mistress' heart. He's in Azkaban now. Murderer. Betrayed his best friend too." They heard a loud noise as Kreacher spoke, sounded like an explosion. Kreacher popped to go see what it was. Ursa peered down the hall and saw fire. "Dobby." She called. "Get Mother, now." His eyes wide he quickly popped away only for a few moments and reappeared. "What is wrong with you, elf? Just grabbing people and stealing them away! I should give you clothes" Narcissa bellowed immediately. "Mother, look!" Ursa showed her the issue. Narcissa started casting multiple spells to save the house and repair the damage. "Walburga!? Ursa! What happened?"

"I was at the tapestry, Mother. I do not know." Ursa exclaimed just before they heard Kreacher wailing, they found him clinging to his Mistress. Narcissa sent Dobby to get proper help and take Ursa home.

Later, Ursa, learned what death really was. Her Aunt Walburga was gone. She had to attend a funeral for the first time in her life. She decided she didn't like funerals. Even though she didn't love her Aunt she felt sorry for Kreacher. He refused to leave Grimmauld Place and it stayed empty since the only living Black was in Azakban. Apparently even though Walburga had blasted Sirius from the thre he wasn't officially disowned because the house still magically belonged to him. Annoyingly Ursa was still sent on Tuesday's to speak with the Portrait of her Great Aunt Walburga for the next four years, up until Ursa came home one day and told her Father she refused to speak to the insane woman ever again.

* * *

Arthur's Note: In response to my first review, it's no where near the end :)


	3. Mrs Johnson

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling but Ursa and Mrs. Johnson are mine.

* * *

Ursa was completely oblivious to the coming and goings around her, immersed in a book she'd found in the Malfoy library, " _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_ ".

Draco stepped out onto the balcony, lifting a brow with a Malfoy smirk. "You'll end up in Ravenclaw if study too much." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"Mhm. Might be a Hufflepuff, too." She didn't look up as she responded, flipping the page. "My sister is not a Puff. You'll be with me in Slytherin." He snapped.

"So I'm told." It was repeated often, but Ursa honestly wasn't quite sure she was a Slytherin. She felt different from the way she was supposed to be.

Finally looking at her brother, she smiled, "What's on your mind, Draco?"

"Want to come fly with us? Vincent and Gregory will be over after Lunch, Father said we should go. Mother said you should spend time with other children like us, she doesn't think you have friends." He seemed to be repeating exactly what our parents had told him.

Ursa pulled on her soft blonde hair, letting it fall to one side, looking out into the gardens. "I'll join you but honestly Draco, those two boys are brainless. They follow you like you're a Lord or something."

"I am a Lord." He smirked again.

Rolling her eyes, "Not really, not yet anyway, you're just the heir"

"You're just an extra." He glared at his twin.

"At least I'm not spoiled." She yelled at him. 'Young ladies should never raise her voice' she thought of what one of her tutors would say.

"I'm telling Father." Draco sneered before running off to find their Father.

"I'm telling Father." Ursa mumbled mockingly. She picked up her book and grabbed her broom from her closet flew off into gardens. She knew her Father would send an elf for her and the poor house elf would be punished, probably Dobby, Ursa adored Dobby, he was generally a good elf, a bit odd for most house elves but she loved him very much. He'd always been there to help her, to listen to her and just keep her from being all alone and completely ignored. She hated when he was punished because of her. That was her punishment to watch elves or lowly servants be tortured because she did something wrong.

Dobby had to endure a Crucio curse when she was 7. She'd accidentally dropped a Prized Family Heirloom in the fountain in the garden. Draco saw it and ran off to tell their Father. She knew the crucio was painful. She'd endured it only once, when Grandfather Pollux was showing her how to use the spells the Ministry calls "Unforgivables".

She flew for a while out of site in case someone saw and told on her. The Malfoy Estate was quite large. It would probably take days to walk it all. She landed just outside the woods. It was only mid-day, so it was not really dark. Ursa left her broom and walked into the quiet wooded area. She knew her brother wouldn't look for her here, he was scared of creatures that might be living here. She tried telling him the Malfoy's wouldn't really allow any creature to stay out here, they wouldn't have their gardens tainted with low-some things, Draco was sure there be trolls or something and they'd die. But Ursa was sure she could take on a troll. She was 10.

At some point while exploring the woods Ursa hadn't realized she'd crossed the Estate Wards. Her parents didn't notice either. But, usually they didn't care what the girl got up to.

She'd made it outside the woods probably an hour ago but now she was walking through a tiny village she'd never been too. She'd only ever been to Diagon Alley, but this place was different, the shops didn't seems magical at all, it was quite odd but fascinating. She watched at people, muggles she'd guess, hustled about their own business. No one noticed her but she was quite used to that too. She found a shop that interested her very much, so she walked in. It looked kind of like the Salon her Mother went to weekly but there weren't witches using wands and self-washing sinks or even elves drying hair or cleaning, no this place had a woman all on her own who seem to be sweeping up hair. A person actually doing elves work, it seemed quite strange to Ursa.

"Miss, are you a Muggle?" She asked the lady curiously.

"A what? I don't know what that is, dearie, but I'm just a hairdresser. You know what that is don't you? I take care of people's hair. Cutting and styling. But you have such a beautiful head of hair yourself, shouldn't touch it for years to come." The nice lady smilied genuinely at her.

Ursa then realized they probably didn't call themselves muggles or filthy Mudbloods. They were just human like her. Just without magic. No one wonder muggle children wanted to come to Hogwarts. How hard life must be without magic. Ursa couldn't not even fathom life without magic. She'd always been around magic. But this was a Muggle, she couldn't talk about magic to her. She was not allowed.

"Would you like to sit with me while I have my break? I have some tea and biscuits. Unless, you must get home to your parents, Sweetie." The lady seemed quite taken with her. Ursa was sure it wouldn't hurt anyone to talk to her the lady looked rather harmless and she remembered her Great Aunt Walburga had always said that it was muggle children who stole magic. This woman was probably her Mother's age and looked harmless.

She spent at least an hour listening to the lady go on about her life and family and what it was like to be a hairdresser. Ursa was careful to ask questions that would not sound too odd she hoped. The lady womandidn't seem to mind at all. Other women came in and Ursa watched her cut and style two different ladies hair without magic before she realized it was nearly dinner and she'd get Dobby in trouble if she didn't hurry home. She told Mrs. Johnson she had to go and thanked her for the lovely day. Mrs. Johnson laughed addoringly at Ursa when she made a small curtsey before leaving.

Ursa ran as fast as could to the end of the wood outside the tiny village. Trying to catch her breath she called for Dobby and he loyally popped.

"Missus, where is you being? Dobby has been worried. It's nearly dinner time. The Master and Mistress has guests." Dobby looked around and apparited them to Ursa's room. He used magic to clean her up and change her into formal dinner-ware. She told Dobby about her day with the Muggle lady and how she was sure muggles weren't as bad as she been told. They were just different.

At dinner she was asked where was and she just said she spent the day learning and exploring. This seemed to please everyone so she didn't have to say anything else. She just listened to the chatter and wondered if she'd get to go to the village ever again.


	4. Yew

Author's Note: It's Ursa's POV so it's her experience in my story. This chapter and the next are probably somewhat similar to Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone by JK Rowling. Same letter of course and next chapter the same sorting Hat Song and only Ursa's added sorting.

As the story continues, it'll follow the events we know well as fans of the Harry Potter series but we see Ursa Malfoy's side of things, her life story.

* * *

An owl had dropped off the letters addressed to Ursa and Draco that morning. Dobby informed her she was requested to be at Family Breakfast. He'd hinted she had a very important letter with a wink. She jumped out of bed quickly, unlike most days where she attempted to stay in her warm soft bed as long as possible. She begged Dobby to Scourify her and fix her hair with elf magic so she could skip her morning shower. She'd dressed in robes that would please both her parents and bounded down stairs to the Family Dining Room. Her Father actually sort-of smiled at her from the head of the table. Draco wasn't even there yet.

"Once your brother comes down, we'll start breakfast and you can read your letter." He said handing it to her.

Ursa beamed. Her fingers caressing her name and address. She gently touched the Hogwarts seal on the back and hoped, for once, Draco would be as fast as possible too.

Luckily, he was. He hopped in his chair and smiled as he sat the letter aside. Ursa had trouble putting it down and forced herself to eat her breakfast.

"Mother, Father, when will be go to Diagon Alley?" Draco surprised Ursa by asking this.

"I don't see why we can't go today, Dearest" Narcissa smiled approvingly at her son.

"Wands." The Twins said together overly excited.

Ursa that finished her breakfast quickly and gingerly began to open her envelope, careful not to tear or harm the seal or parchment in anyway.

"Father, will you use the Statis Spell on my letter so it'll stay as it is forever?" Ursa begged hopefully and Lucius took out his wand and cast the protection spell for his daughter. Finally, she read her letter.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _Miss. U. G. B. Malfoy_

 _Second Floor, West Wing, Third Door on the Left_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Wiltshire_

 _England_

 _Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardy. Please find a list enclosed of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_

 _4\. One Winter Coat (black, silver fastening)_

 _Please note that all pupils clothes should carry nametags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllide Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Higher_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamandar_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _Wand_

 _Cauldron Set (Pewter Standard Size 2)_

 _Glass or Crystal Phials_

 _telescope set_

 _Brass Scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad_

 ** _PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM_**

* * *

Draco started pouting about not be allowed his broom this year. But Ursa didn't care. Sure, she loved flying but she'd be going to Hogwarts. She'd have wand of her own. She started wondering what familiar she wanted.

"Can I floo to the Leaky Cauldron now?" Ursa pleaded.

Lucius shook his head, "We're going to floo to Borgin's. It's not filled with Mudbloods trying to figure out how to break into Diagon Alley." Ursa rolled her eyes.

She hated Knockturn Alley, it was dark. The wizard and witches were so strange and it really smelled. She was happy when they reached the sign to Diagon Alley. Their mother had gone to get their equipment whilst their Father had gone to get their books. Draco went to get new robes and instead of waiting Ursa decided she'd pick out a pet first.

Once in the shop, smiling at the clerk, she looked at the kittens in the corner. She was drawn to the smallest one with eyes as blue as her own. Ursa picked it up, the tiny one was soft with sleek white fur. "You're absolutely gorgeous, aren't you?"

"He's very sweet, he'll be quite loyal" the man in front told her.

Ursa grinned, "I bet he is." She held him close getting food and a small carrier for him, she decided he'd need toys and bedding too. She picked out everything he could possibly need whilst with her at school. She'd ended up spending 25 Galleons, but she didn't care. She knew he needed a name but she wanted to get to know him first.

She realized her family should be at the wand shop very soon and as she walked down the cobbled street she noticed a boy asking a very large man about Quidditch as they ate ice cream. She smiled as she passed them.

She stood outside the wand shop. She saw her mother headed her way and her father dragging Draco away from the new Nimbus model. She looked narrow shabby store, the sign in gold read:

 _Ollivander's: Makers of Wands since 382 BC_

A magnificent wand lay in the dusty window on a faded purple cushion. It was sleek like her new kittens fur, the handle intertwined with an inlay of gold and silver strands, it also had a shiny ruby at the end. It was really impressive, Ursa had never seen a wand like it.

She entered the store and looked around amazed a small shop held so many boxes. Her parents stood to the side beaming at Draco as always.

Ursa basked in the magic she felt in the tiny shop. Letting out a relaxing sigh. Hopeful.

An elder wizard walked to them, "Ah, the young Mister and Missus Malfoy. I thought I should see you today." Ursa thought his white silver eyes seemed to stare deep intro their souls. Draco stepped forward, making it obvious he would be first, he always did this, Ursa stopped pointing out, years ago, that she's technically older.

"Seems your mother was only here yesterday buying her wand." Looking at Narcissa he nodded, "made by my father that wand, 12 inches and Cedar, a core with hair from unicorn, I found it very flexible." Narcissa seemed to agree but didn't speak. "I didn't have your Father here when he turned eleven. He must use the Family wand passed down through generations, it's an Ollivander wand too though. Brutus Malfoy wielded it first, elm, with a dragon heartstring, it's an impressive 18 inches, yes?" He looked at Lucius.

"Correct, Mr. Ollivander." Gesturing to his walking stick.

"Yes, quite so. Now, Draco, which is your wand arm?"

"Right" Draco replied watching the man.

He handed Draco wand, "The wand chooses the wizard, give this one a wave. It's 8 inces, made of Ashen with a Phoenix tail feather."

Nothing happened at all when Draco tried it. He looked rather disappointed. Ollivander passed him a second wand, "this is Hawthorn, with unicorn hair, it's 10 inches and reasonably pliant" just as Draco grasped it, a light shined around him, and his parents again beamed congratulating him.

"It'll be very faithful, although complex it's great for healing, quite adapt at curses" Draco seemed quite happy with the idea of being good at cursing.

"Now, for you, Little Ursa. Let's find you a wand." She looked back at the wand in the window as the wizard browsed the shelves. Her parents were busy speaking quietly to her twin now. Narcissa was proud that her son shared the same wand core.

"Which is your wand arm, my Dear?"

"My left" she said simply.

"Try this, 12 1/2 inches, Ebony, Unicorn" Ursa gave it a wave and the papers on the walls flew across the room making Draco laugh.

"No then. Hmm..." He walked off bringing back a few more, "Cypress, Phoenix, 13." and wands fell from shelving. She tried various more wands, Holly, Applewood, Elm, Willow. Ollivander seemed quite determined to find her wand. He said the customer before them had been difficult to match as well, making Ursa relieved she wasn't the only one to cause a disaster in the shop today. Draco had laughed a few times but was now bored, the elder Malfoy's seemed annoyed at this point.

"I wonder..." Mr. Ollivander whispered, reaching for the wand in the window, Ursa became excited. The moment her fingers touch the wand, gold beamed around her, even brighter than her twin, Ursa felt a wave a peace through her body.

"Well, that's quite impressive and interesting."

"What is?" Lucuis asked Ollivander.

"This wand has sat in that window for eleven years. One of my best designs but also very power. With it's Dragon Heartstring core, it's also made of Yew. Yew is an unusual wood and very rare. They are sometimes made for particularly dark and fearsome dueling. It's 9 3/4" with supple flexibility. Why I haven't sold a Yew wand since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named visited my shop many decades ago." Ollivander couldn't take his eyes off the Malfoy daughter. Lucius looked impressed with her for the first time in her life. Ursa was sure her Mother's eyes flashed with fear for a moment. The Malfoy's paid for the twins wands, Ursa's was an entire thirteen Galleons.

She picked up her kitten carrier and told her mother she still needed robes. As she made her way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, she thought about what the wandmaker had told them about her wand, while she was impressed she knew in her heart she wasn't a dark witch at all.


	5. A Toad, Ghosts, and a Talking Hat

Disclaimer: the ideals of Harry Potter and much of this chapter belongs to Queen Rowling but it's Ursa's POV. Much of the chapter is mine of course. .

I can't not express how excited I am that Potter Fans actually love my story. Thank you.

* * *

On the night of August 31, 1991, Eleven year old Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy couldn't fall asleep. She knew she should, she had a long day tomorrow, and the last thing she wanted was to fall asleep on the train and miss something on her first day at Hogwarts. She was bursting with excitement. She'd meet the Infamous Albus Dumbledore. Her Father didn't think much of him but Ursa had read about him. She, like most young wizards and witches raised by magical parents, had his Chocolate Frog card. He was a powerful wizard, regardless of what her Father said. And she'd read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that one class had been taught by a ghost for decades. A Ghost! She hadn't ever met a ghost, honestly she's surprised the Manor wasn't littered with them. If she were to guess she'd say Malfoy's would run them off, ancestors or not. Hogwarts held so many secrets. Her Godfather was the Potions Professor but he was always to be busy to answer all her questions.

Ursa stared at the ceiling. "Dobby." She whispered.

Immediately on que, she heard Dobby's gentle pop. "Young Mistress Ursa is to be sleeping." He looked very stern. Or tried to. But, unlike some other Malfoy elves, Dobby didn't pull it off, especially with Ursa.

"Dobby, I'm too excited. I've been waiting on this day my whole life." She tried explaining. She patted on the bed so Dobby would climb up. Her Mother would have a fit if she saw an elf in her bed but Ursa just didn't care. Dobby is special.

"Yes, Missus Ursa is to off to Hogwarts and leave Dobby behind," she was sure heard him sniffle, she hadn't thought about that, Dobby belonged at the Manor, "Ursa will be probably meet the Great Harry Potter."

Ursa gasped. She hadn't thought of that either. She knew she was basically the same age as the boy. She didn't know too much about him. Dobby had taught her about Harry Potter, he seemed a little obsessed with him, actually. She'd asked her parents about him and her Great Grandfather Pollux before he'd died about him, but they didn't seem to think much of the boy. They expressed surprised an mere infant could defeat the Dark Lord, it apparently baffled her Father. But they didn't tell her much. Only that he lived with Muggles. She knew Harry Potter was a half-blood. Leave to Draco to point that out. The Boy-Who-Lived was featured in the Prophet every year with Birthday wishes and thanks from many well wishers. She wondered if he knew that living with muggles.

Dobby interrupted her thoughts, "Dobby is missing Ursa already. Dobby took cares of Ursa. You was just born when they hands Ursa to Dobby. Dobby loves Ursa the minute he holds her. Ursa is growing up and making Dobby prouds." The elf's ears twitched as he spoke. Ursa couldn't help it, her eyes watered and heart swelled with compassion and happiness.

"Oh, Dobby, I love you too. You're my family. I will very much miss you too. I'll send you letters? Oh. If Mother and Father find out I've helped you learn to read they be furious. Can you come to Hogwarts at all?" She hugged the him tight.

"Dobby can come if Ursa is in trouble. Dobby belongs to Ursa, if she truly needs Dobby, Dobby will come to Ursa." He expressed great importance in this.

"Dobby, will you sleep in my bed tonight like you did when I was really little? Just tonight." Ursa felt extremely sad now that she knew she'd be leaving Dobby alone in the Manor. Lucius liked to torture Dobby especially, she won't be here to protect him. Dobby nodded and finally she fell asleep, calm next to the quirky house elf, he was the only one in the world who truly loved Ursa unconditionally.

The next morning Ursa woke up, she hurried and put on her new school robes, she checked the mirror, she hadn't worn them since Madam Malkin fitted her in them. Sitting in her armoire, she pulled back her long blonde hair and set in a simple ponytail. Then stuck out her tongue changing her mind. She decided to fix it soft curls and let it stay down. She put the pointed hat in her trunk. Double checking it and her room twice to be sure she didn't forget anything.

She ran down stair in the most un-Malfoy fashion and straight into the kitchen. The elves stopped be surprised by this by the time she was seven. 'It was not proper for the young Mistress Malfoy to be in the kitchens'. She rolled her eyes thinking about when Toffy the head elf always pointed this out trying to push her out of the kitchens. But, Ursa grabbed some fruit and eat it so fast they didn't have a chance to stop her, she said her goodbyes to the elves, giving them her love and ran down the hall. The Family Portraits complaining and scoffing at her ghastly behavior. She didn't even realize anyone was in the hair until she ran smack into Lucius.

"Oh..Father, I'm so sorry." Her face bright red, this didn't bode well. "Dobby!" He called. Ursa cringed. "Please, Father, it was an accident, I am overly excited. Please, I'll be careful and walk quietly." Ursa begged absolutely fearful of what could happen next. "Dobby, now that the girl is off to school, you are to be my personal elf. I will not stand for disobedience and insolence. Take Ursa to the Platform and onto the train. Cissa and I want to spend extra time with my son." Dobby just nodded. Once back in her room Ursa began to cry in worry for the elf and apologizing over and over while Dobby assured her he'd be okay. Ursa didn't agree. Ursa try freeing Dobby immediately. But he wouldn't have it. He needed to be here at the Manor when she came home. Ursa hugged Dobby, he used his magic to clean her up and made her puffiness around her eyes, tears and redness disappear. Then Dobby whisked her and things right into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They hugged again just before he left.

Now alone she realized it was rather quiet on the train and learned she was very early. This was perfectly fine with Ursa, early was much better than late or even on time.

She explored the train, she waved at the few other children she saw but ended back in her compartment alone. She reached into the cat carrier, taking out her kitten. He was still so small. She'd decided to name him Prox, after one of the tiniest stars Proxima Centauri. He was really sweet and so very playful. She had high hopes he'd enjoy Hogwarts and that they both might make friends.

The compartment door opened and a nervous round faced brown haired boy asked, "um...have you seen a toad..I-I've lost him.." Ursa shook her head, "No and I've been here awhile. I'm sure you'll find it though. Do you have a compartment? You can stay with me, I don't mind." She smiled at the boy and tried to be welcoming.

"Oh. Alright. Sure. I'll stay for a moment, and leave my trunk, then try and find Trevor" he stammered, Ursa helped him get his trunk put away and he sat across from her.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Hmm, Longbottom? Any relation to Harfang Longbottom?" Ursa thought about the Black family as she recognized the name.

"Yes. Him and Callidora were my great grandparents but they were gone before I was born." He seemed a little more nervous now.

Ursa eyes became very wide as she realized who this boy was. Her Aunt Bellatrix was imprisoned from torturing his parents. Now, she began to fidget in her chair, ashamed to admit who she was for the very first time. But, before she could say anything at all a bushy haired girl popped up, "Hello!" She greeted very excited. "I'm Hermione Granger! Are you first years too?" She asked sitting herself down. Both of them nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Neville spoke up, "My parents were both in Gryffindor but I think I'll probably be in Hufflepuff" he started mumbling at the end. Both looked at Ursa, "I'm Ursa, um..both of my parents were in Slytherin but I'm not sure where I'll be."

Neville immediately seemed extremely intimidated now.

"I hope I'll be in Gryffindor it seems by far the best, but I guess Ravenclaw would be okay too." Hermione told them.

"I...um..I'm going to go find Trevor.." Neville stood up ready to bolt out the door. Hermione was in his way and asked who Trevor was. She offered to help and as Neville went left down the train corridor, Hermione went right. Ursa could hear her talking in the next compartment asking about the toad and Ursa just giggled.

A few minutes later she heard a loud yelp and she was sure she recognized the voice. She stuck her head out the door to see her brother and his minions walk toward her. Goyle seemed to rubbing his finger complaining. Draco looked livid. He stepped into her compartment.

"What happened?" Ursa asked while going through he bag looking for something put on Goyle's finger.

"Bloody Weasley has a rodent and it attacked us." Crabbe complained, Ursa snorted because she was pretty sure that this was the most words Vincent had ever said.

Draco was spouting off about him and said he was in the next compartment with Harry Potter, Draco also told her he was very unimpressed. After she'd patched up Goyle they left to get their things and the train stopped. Ursa made her way outside and heard from a giant of a man who she was sure she'd seen in Diagon Alley,

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here! All right there, Harry? She couldn't see who he was talking to. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' follow me!"

The group of children with mixed excitement stumbled along behind the large man down a narrow path. She saw Neville and he seemed to sniffle a bit.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the called over his shoulder, "kid's round this bend here."

All the students gasped at once as the narrow path opened onto the edge of the Great Black Lake, over a high mountain, sitting magically atop it, was a vast castle with many torrents, towers and sparkling windows.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Ursa heard. She saw Herimone and Neville get in a boat with a red head and his friend. Draco tugged her into his boat with Crabbe and Goyle. She stumbled as she tried sitting whilst the massive wizard yelled, "FORWARD"

She just started in absolute awe at the surroundings. She was FINALLY here. Everyone seemed rather quiet too. She wasn't paying attention to anything else, just the castle. She did notice Neville now had Trevor. After three loud knocks on the castle door, the door swung opened.

A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there.

"The firs' year, Professor McGongall"

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." the witch told him. As they all followed the professor into the castle. The witch started talking,

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on the red head's smudged nose. Ursa double checked to make sure she was disheveled.

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall 'Please wait quietly.'

Ursa started at the marvelous stair case and the portraits. She noticed everyone looked a bit scared whispering among themselves, even she was getting nervous. She was startled as she heard screams, turning to see twenty ghosts glide across the room talking to one another. She grinned as one told them they hoped they would be in Hufflepuff. Draco scoffed. When McGongall returned they glided through the wall into the room she came from.

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Ursa started up at the ceiling, it mirrored the night shy she read it-"it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it _Hogwarts, A History_ " she giggled as Hermione spoke her thoughts out loud.

She got excited when she saw the Hat she'd heard of sitting on a stool, gasping as it started to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long parchment.

"When I call your name you will put on the and sit on the stool to be sorted."


	6. Unexpected Sorting

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long parchment.

"When I call your name you will put on the and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Ursa watched curiously.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A cute girl with pigtails carefully sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat covered her eyes. It only took a moment and the Hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!"

She made her way to the table below the yellow banners. The next girl, Susan Bones was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry."

Ursa remember the portrait of her Aunt Walburga Black had told her Boots were half-bloods.

"Ravenclaw!"

As he made his way to the table with blue banners, she found herself impressed and a girl named Mandy Brocklehurst also joined Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender"

A girl with blonde curly hair sat down on the stool and when the Hat shouted

"Gryffindor!"

The table under red on the far left cheered louder than any other house had thus far.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

Ursa recognized her from many of the Malfoy parties and she was not surprised when the Hat yelled,

"Slytherin!"

A boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley became the next Hufflepuff but a Seamus Finnigan joined the Gryffindor who again were quite loud and it made Ursa smile.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Bet she's a mudblood." Draco whispered in Ursa's ear. Ursa shrugged, not caring. She thought the girl was nice enough. Hermione skipped to the Gryffindor table.

Neville was next and the poor boy tripped over the stool. The Hat took the longest time to decide so far. And finally he became a Gryffindor too. And Ursa smiled happy for him.

When she heard her brother's name called she became extremely nervous especially when the Hat shouted Slytherin without even landing on his head. She watched as he proudly joined Crabbe Goyle.

"Malfoy, Ursa"

She could have sworn she heard some say "The Malfoy's have a girl?"

Severus Snape bowed his head at her as she step up to the stool. She expected to instantly join her brother but instead the Hat took it's time,

 _"Hmmm...a female Malfoy, oh a Black as well. Been a long time since I've met a Malfoy daughter. You expect Slytherin, I see, yes, with your heritage you'd probably do well but I can see you agree with me that you aren't best suited in Slytherin. Hmmmm. You're not a Hufflepuff either even though you've an extremely kind heart..._

 _You're a very bright witch, did you know? I can see it all. You'd do quite magnificent as Ravenclaw but then I can see that you have so many different ideals from you're family. Not like your brother at all. You have the willpower it take to stand out amongst such a strong willed ancestry. Hmmm."_ The Hat went back and forth between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for a couple moments. _"Yes, Dear, I agree with you. And you'll do very well in-"_ and Ursa wasn't the only one shocked when the Sorting Hat shouted a bit louder than the rest,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire room was completely silent, when Ursa looked over at the Slytherin table, Draco looked sick, she could of sworn her brother's pale skin now had a green tint. Suddenly the Gryffindors started cheering again, she smiled as heard some of the shouts. She sat next to a red headed boy who had yelled,

"Ha! Stole the Malfoy Princess from the Bloody Snakes."

"Hi, I'm Ursa"

"Fred Weasley. I have a twin too", pointing at an identical boy, "that's George. Your cousin Sirius Black was a Gryffindor too."

She nodded, grinning and said mockingly, "Much to the family disappointment." George laughed too.

"Potter, Harry."

Ursa realized she hadn't been listening. And the Great Hall filled with whispers. She watched with everyone as the Hat covered his glasses, she waited. The Hat didn't say anything, she knew exactly what Harry was feeling. It didn't take quite as long as it had for her for the Hat to decide Gryffindor. Ursa noticed that they cheered the loudest. The Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter, We got Potter"

Ursa wasn't sure why any expected any difference.

She heard a Ron Weasley also join Gryffindor and he sat next to Harry. She realized she was truly surrounded by Weasley's as Percy the Prefect finished introducing himself to Harry.

Just as Blaise Zabini joined Slytherin, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And as he said food appeared.


	7. The Scarlet Malfoy

Ursa Malfoy now laid in her four poster bed by the window in Gryffindor Tower. She shared a room with four other First Years girls, aside from Hermione, she'd met Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar. She had also met her other classmates at the table too, Neville was joined by Harry Potter who was really nice but he hadn't said much to her, Fred had introduced his younger brother as Ron, Ursa asked him if it was his rat that had bitten Goyle, then there was Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Ursa cuddled with Prox, hoping that she'd become friends with at least one of her classmates. She wondered what Draco would say about her Sorting and whether or not they've have any classes together. Ursa fell asleep with high hopes of acceptance and dreamed of Sirius Black.

* * *

Ursa woke for the first day of classes, excited and nervous, much like most first years. Percy the Perfect had told them Breakfast starts every morning at 7. It was 6:30, Hermione had woken her up, the muggle-born witch was reading her Charms book out loud and attempting various spells. Ursa waved at her and gotten dressed, she noticed all her robes and clothes were adorned with the Gryffindor Crest now. She liked the scarlet and gold, she found herself more and more proud to be a Lion. She remember a sign she'd seen in the muggle village by the Manor, "Dare to be Different."

Once down stairs and on her way to breakfast she noticed Fred and George Weasley huddled in a corner by the fire place with another boy. Ursa found herself slightly jealous of the relationship these twins had because she and Draco didn't sync together as the Weasley twins seemed too.

"Hi Guys" she waved at them, trying to peek at whatever they were hiding.

"Look Gred, it's the Scarlet Malfoy." Fred winked at her. Ursa was sure she blushed at the nickname.

George Weasley bowed to Ursa making her laugh. "This is our friend and third partner in crime, Lee Jordan."

The boy with dreadlocks said hello. She could now see his box.

"What's in there?" She asked, curious.

"Just a tarantula. Lee spelled it so it's slightly bigger in size. We're going to leave it in Quirrell's room on the way to breakfast." George explained with Lee snickered.

"Ooh, Pranks. Won't you get in trouble?" Ursa looked a little concerned.

"Oh my dear Scarlet, watch and learn" Fred said and they all left the Common Room together.

They'd carefully hidden the box behind their rooms, if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't see it.

The managed to put it right next to Professor Quirrell's desk on a small chair and they place books next it so it would go generally unnoticed and the boys escorted her to Great Hall for breakfast, snickering.

The Great Hall looked on slightly different from last night's banquet. It wasn't quite as formal, the banners were gone but the candles still floated in the ceiling which now looked light blue with soft fluffy clouds. All for tables were still there and each student respectively sat at their House tables. It wasn't filled with as many students yet but Ursa figured they make their way in. Checking Slytherin's table, she didn't see Draco and guessed he wasn't awake just yet.

She sat down and started putting eggs and toast on her plate when Professor McGonagall walked past given out Timetables.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss. Malfoy."

"Thanks, Professor." She smiled now looking over her schedule.

 **Gryffindor First Year Timetable**

Head of House: Minverva McGonagall

 _-Please note you have fifteen mintues to get to every class_

Everyday:

7-9:30a Breakfast

12-1p Lunch

6-8p Dinner

Monday~

9:45-10:45a Potions

11a-12p History of Magic

1:15-2:15p Charms

2:30-3:30p Defence Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday~

9:45-10:45a Defenve Against the Dark Arts

11-12p Herbology

1:15-2:15p History of Magic

2:30-3:30p Transfiguration

Wednesday~

9:45-10:45a Herbology

11-12p Transfiguration

1:15-2:15p History of Magical

2:30-3:30p Charms

Midnight-1a Astronomy

Thursday~

9:45-10:45a Charms

11-12p Herbology

1:15-2:15p Transfiguration

2:30-3:30p Defence Against the Dark Arts

3:30-5p Flying Lessons

Friday~

9:45-12p Potions

1:15-2:15p Charms

Oh, Potions first. She wondered what Severus would say to her or if he would. She was distracted when she looked heard whispers now fill the Hall. Harry Potter couldn't go anywhere without people talking amongst themselves about him. She watched as he and Ron Weasley headed down and sat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." The dark haired boy with green eyes said.

"I know. Everyone does. I'm Ursa Malfoy. We met last night but didn't formally introduce ourselves I guess." She said.

"Oi. Are you related to that git Draco Malfoy? I thought Malfoy's only had sons." Ron spoke as he stuffed toast into his mouth.

Wrinkling her nose, she nodded, "he's my twin. I'm the first daughter in over a century."

"And Gryffindor too. Your parents must be so proud." He said with his mouth full.

"I'm not sure they'd care" she mumbled, looking at Harry, "if don't mind me asking, what's it like, raised by muggles?"

"Oh, um, my aunt and uncle are dreadful but not all muggles are. Do you know where are first class...Potion is?" Harry asked looking at his timetable.

"Yep. In the Dungeons." She got up alone as she noticed her brother stand up and try and get her attention.

She took a deep breath and headed out of the Hall. She saw that Crabbe and Goyle followed him from across the room, they always had and it always annoyed her. Once outside the Hall, Draco grabbed her arm and tugged her past the staircase.

"What are you thinking!" He hissed. "Getting yourself put in bloody Gryffindor. I've already sent an owl to Father. I saw you last night, sitting with Weasley's and that Potter! You aren't to associate yourself with riffraff. Come on, Ursa, we'll get Snape to sort this out and you'll be re-sorted."

"Do they do that?" Goyle pointed out.

Shaking her head, "No. I'm completely okay with being in Gryffindor. I don't care what our parents say. Stop man-handling me, Draco. I don't know why you're so surprised. I always said I'm not a Slytherin" Ursa stood her ground, staring at her angry twin.

"You're a Malfoy Pureblood and from the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You do not belong with the Bloody Lions." He snapped.

"Apparently, I DO!" She glared at him. He seemed to react now, as she hardly ever got upset.

"You have Potion, yes? You will sit with me. I'll not have your convorting with those people anymore than you have to." Draco again started dragging her down to the Dungeons. She jerked her arm away but found that the goons blocked her exit and indeed sat with her twin much to her dismay. She was quite furious with him and it was extremely distracting. It made her glad that the Professor wasn't in the room just yet.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape barreled into his classroom. Flipping his dark hair to the side as he spoke more, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." he glanced at both Malfoy twins, "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Glaring he notices Harry Potter scribbling on his parchment, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT-PAY-ATTENTION!" Snape, steps up to Harry's desk, "Mister Potter. Our new... celebrity..."


	8. Fast Friends

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were headed toward Ursa as she'd just sat at Gryffindor table for Lunch. In her opinion they all looked very guilty, snickering amongst themselves. Fred sat next to Ursa, while George and Lee sat across from her. "What did you three do?" She inquired. She noticed her twin's scowl from across the Hall.

"Oh, Scarlet Princess, it was epic!" George had leaned forward. "We didn't do much of anything at all." The three proceeded to tell about the disaster the tarantula caused during Defence Against the Dark Arts. While Professor Quirrell struggled to go over the days lesson about Vampires, the large spider made its way out the box, witches screaming, jumping on desks, running from the room, some wizards too. The Professor locked himself in his office as he dismissed class, Ursa couldn't stop laughing as Fred started adding that Filch had walked passed and he and Mrs. Norris had a time trying to catch it before it made it's way into the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm so very glad you all told me, and that I, in a way, got to help." Ursa chuckled as she tried to calm herself. She knew her display of laughter wasn't very proper, especially being Malfoy, she was supposed to remain unwavered with nearly no emotion at all, especially in public, part of her wasn't sure if she couldn't help it or if she even cared anymore. She'd really started learning just how wrong her family was about Muggles and Blood Purity more everyday since she'd met Mrs. Johnson and now coming to Hogwarts. She didn't think the Muggleborns actually 'stole' their magic.

Nudging her shoulder, "Of course we included you, Scarlet, you're our friend." Fred smiled at her.

"Yea, we'll run the Malfoy genes right out of you." George said, grinning. Lee agreed with the twins.

She was interrupted by the Malfoy eagle owl dropping off red envelope before flying over to leave a rather large package with Draco. Her eyes wide as she looked him and he looked quite smug with himself. She groaned as one of the Weasley twins put up a Silencing Charm around them. Opening the letter,

 ** _URSA GEMINI BLACK MALFOY!_**

"Oooh, full name drop nice!" George said as the Howler screeched with Narcissa Malfoy's voice.

 ** _YOU BEST HABE CAST SILENCING CHARMS, YOUNG LADY!_**

 ** _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET YOURSELF SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR?_**

 ** _OF ALL HOUSE! YOU'D GIVE AUNT WALBURGA A HEART ATTACK IF SHE WASN'T ALREADY DEAD! YOU'RE TO BE A MALFOY WITCH TO BE MARRIED TO A PROPER WIZARDING FAMILY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DIFFICULT IT WILL BE TO FIND A MATCH!? I BETTER NOT HEAR OF ANYTHING ELSE DISGRACEFUL WHILE YOU'RE AT HOGWARTS. YOU'RE EXPECTED HOME FOR CHRISTMAS . No Exceptions._**

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black_**

 ** _~Malfoy Black Family Crest Seal~_**

"Lovely woman." respond Lee Jordan.

"Don't worry, Scarlet Malfoy Princess, if your parents don't find a proper wizard for you, we will." The Twins grinned as they said this in unison.

Ursa couldn't help but snort. She actually had real friends now. Without them she'd have crawled under the table by now. She was so grateful one of them had set up the charm.

* * *

The first few weeks of lesson Ursa learned she was way ahead most of her classmates. She figured it was because of the years of tutoring, she'd gotten good marks so far and found it absolutely unnecessary to study, unlike Hermione Granger. She was sure all that witch did was study, her face was always hidden behind a book, sometimes two.

She found herself walking from Gryffindor Tower down the moving staircases, heading out to the grounds for flying lessons, but she'd gotten lost.

She heard mumbling down a dark corridor and curiously she hid in the shadows.

"M...M-Master, I-I-I can't get passed the blasted dog!" She was sure the voice belonged to Professor Quirrell.

"Fffffigureee it out! You fool!" A second voice hissed that sent a chill down her spine but Ursa didn't stay any longer she ran down the staircase, just as she got to the front door, it was opened by Madam Hooch. She was escorting Neville, who looked like his arm was injured.

"Five Points from Gryffindor for being late, Miss Malfoy, but you can help me get Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing." Madam Hooch told her.

"Yes, Ma'am" she opened doors as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfery were now whispering in the corner away from the students.

"Neville, what happened?" Ursa asked him. He looked a bit green after taking the potion to fix his broken bones.

Darting his eyes around the room, "F-flying lessons. Gran never let me on a broom. I lost control...ran into a wall..." he mumbled, he was using his other hand going through his pocket, "oh no! I lost my Rememberall, I'll never remember anything now."

"It's alright, we'll find it" Ursa tried cheering him up.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, nervous again.

"Because you're nice. We're not as different as you think. I wasn't exactly raised by my parents either. Sure, I live with them but they passed me off to elves and others."

"Your Aunt..." he stopped, he looked even more green and near tears now.

"I know..I'm sorry. I promise I'm not exactly like my family. I'm different. Obviously. I mean, Gryffindor, Hello. My Mother sent me a howler in response to her disappointment." Ursa decided to be open and honest because she wished people weren't so nervous around her.

Neville cringed, "I hate howlers"

"Me too."

And from that moment they were friends too.

* * *

All through the rest of term Ursa Malfoy tried to make friends. She joined in with twins on there pranks sometimes. She sort of took Neville under her wing in away, helping him with their lessons, becoming his partner in many classes. She stood up to the Slytherins who picked on him and bad mouthed her. They started a bit of a study group in the Library to help Neville, others joined them occasionally, Hermione, and Fay Dunbar, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor, a few Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Wayne Hopkins, even an occasional Ravenclaw, usually Terry Boot or Padme Patil.

She'd enjoyed watching her twin's reaction to Harry becoming Gryffindor's Seeker and getting to have a Nimbus Two Thousand at school. She saw the jealous and loathing he had for Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Draco seemed hellbent on making their lives miserable. Potter seemed quite capable of handling Draco on his own so she just left it alone, after all, it meant her brother left her alone, which in her world was very normal.

Halloween became the event of the year when a troll was somehow released into the schools. Apparently, Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken care of it in a Girls Bathroom that was now in repairs. It was rather impressive in Ursa's opinion and added another question to her parents opinion of muggleborns and halfbloods. If anything the three first years were now pretty inseparable. Hermione didn't join them much anymore to study. She, Ron and Harry seemed quite busy on their own.

Ursa Malfoy was rather happy with her first term at Hogwarts. She was definitely not looking forward to going back to Manor for Christmas, except that she did miss Dobby, of course.

* * *

Author's Note: Omgosh. Your reviews mean the world to me. Thank you.

I'm enjoying telling Ursa's story. Or she is, because while I have a basic outline-ish of for this fan fiction, the OC has her own story to tell. I didn't expect most things to happen. I already know who she eventually falls in love with but right now, Ursa is only eleven, she has a few years before her heart begin to flutter.


	9. A Lonely Christmas

Ursa Malfoy found herself on the Hogwarts Express on her way home for the Christmas Holidays, in her compartment she sat next to her brother, while his friends Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them. Ursa desperately tried to join some of her friends who were going home for the Holiday but Draco wouldn't have it and she was pretty sure he'd bruised her arm dragging her down the corridor til they found a blasted empty compartment.

Apparently most of the students went home for Christmas because it had proved a little difficult but here she sat, trying to ignore the ogres staring at her, while she rubbed her arm. She stuck her tongue out at Vincent Crabbe.

"Mature." Draco said, making Ursa wrinkle her nose.

"I'm still not happy with you, Drake. You've been a bully all term to me and my friends." Ursa spouted off.

"I'm not happy you spend your time with Bloody Weasley's and that noodle of wizard, Longbottom." Draco snapped. She pointedly glanced at his goons across on the other side if the compartment.

"Hey!" Goyle seemed to understand her point and didn't like her assessment when Crabbe was still confused and questioned his companion.

"Draco, we have the entirety of the Christmas holi-"

"I'm not a dunderhead!" Apparently Crabbe now understood too, making Ursa snicker.

"We could be nice to one another, Brother. You don't have to be a spoiled prat when no one is around to see. We have all of Christmas Holidays at the Manor. We're home from December 22nd until January 4th..." She wondered if anyone ever noticed she rarely called it home. Draco just sat, the compartment remained quiet until they were joined by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who started asking the twins about the annual Malfoy Christmas/Yule Ball, as Hogwarts students they were now of allowed to stay passed dinner and,of course, all prominent Slytherin families were invited.

When they reached the platform she slowly walked behind her twin as they got off the train, she waved to her friends as see saw them, but none of them approached her when surrounded by the Snakes. Ursa didn't blame them. They found the Elder Malfoy's waiting with Mr. Crabbe and the Goyle's, approaching them Pansy and Blaise said their goodbyes and met their parents.

The Malfoy's apparited back to the Manor, they showed their absolute displeasure in Ursa's sorting by calling forth Kreacher, who although wasn't a Malfoy elf always appeared for Narcissa, and told him to take Ursa to Grimmauld Place where she was to stay until Christmas morning, Narcissa also told Kreacher to be sure and tell Walburga Black's Portrait that Ursa had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Kreacher immediately took her to the portrait.

Walburga woke from her picturesque slumber and her lips twitched in what Ursa supposed was a smile for the large witch in dark clothes, "Ah, My niece, Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy from the Pureblood and Esteemed House of Malfoy and the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, it has been years since I've had the pleasure to see you, Dear. Visiting your Aunt for the Holidays, then?"

Ursa rolled her eyes, shaking her head, sneering, "Forced to come. Sent here as punishment, I'll be staying until Christmas Eve because my parents don't want me to seen by anyone, I guess, too ashamed," her last word made her snort in the most unattractive un-ladylike manner.

"Mistress, The Young Missus Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor like her cousin the disobedient insolen-" Kreacher was cut off by the the yells that now echoed in Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"MY NEICE HAS DEFILED THE HOUSE OF BLACK! DISGUSTING. HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE NAME OF MY FOREFATHERS, YOUR ANCESTORS! HOW DARE YOU LET YOURSELF BE SORTED INTO A HOUSE FULL OF MUDBLOODS AND TRAITOROUS BASTARDS! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOU ARE PUREBLOOD WITCH OF THE MOST NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK..." Ursa walked away slamming a door of the Black Family Library as her Aunt prattled on. Ursa thought that was one of the nice things about portraits of your insane ancestors, you could just walk away. She silenced the door so she wouldn't have to listen at all, she knew Walburga could go on for hours. She learned years ago that she felt sorry for her cousins Sirius and Regulas, even though she'd never met them, she'd felt if you had to choose between that batty witch and her parents who for the most part ignored her, she'd chose the Malfoy's even if that wasn't saying much.

Ursa spent the next couple days alone in the Black Library, she had Prox to keep her company until he ran off trying to catch mice in Grimmauld Place. She realized the Malfoy's sent her here because they didn't have to deal with her and she was completely isolated from contact from anyone except Kreacher who only brought her meals. She'd asked him to retrieve an owl for her, learning that he'd been forbidden to do so, she wasn't able to write any of her friends and he also wasn't allowed to give her any post she may receive. She been rather upset that Dobby was been forbidden to answer her calls as well.

It was one day before Christmas Eve when Kreacher appeared with a meager meal of toast and milk for breakfast and message from 'Her Grace Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black'. Kreacher told her she was to go to Diagon Alley and pick out a dress for the annual Ball, adding that she was allowed to leave after breakfast and Kreacher must go with her to make sure she didn't speak to anyone except employees of whatever shop she chose and she was only allowed to use her own gold from her vault not the Malfoy Family Vault.

Ursa wasn't bothered by using her own gold, centuries ago when Malfoy's actually had more than one child the Malfoy Family Will stipulated that any child bore from the Malfoy line would receive 100 Galleons upon birth and another 100 for every year until age seventeen were added until they came of age and the heir received double, which meant on Ursa's last Birthday she received 1,100 Galleons while Draco had received 2,200. She rarely ever had use for her gold before Hogwarts she'd never really need anything, so Ursa wasn't worried about buying a dress.

She had Kreacher port them to Diagon Alley immediately. The elf walked two paces behind as is customary for House Elf when following wizards and witches they serve. She tried to going into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and Sugarplum's Sweets Shop but the elf would not let her. He refused to disobey her mother. She spent an hour trying to lose the Elf before he forced her into Twilfitt and Tatting's. She didn't actually mind dress shopping, she just wanted to try and get some sweets or something for her friends.

Inside she made her way to the formal gowns. She wondered if the purebloods realized how much formal wear for witches resembled muggle clothes. She looked at many different dresses, taking her time, she tried on a few and they didn't seem right.

"Just started Hogwarts this year, dear?" The witch who ran the dress shop asked.

Ursa nodded, "Gryffindor."

"Hm, I might have a dress in back you'll like." She summoned a cocktail dress Ursa just had to try on. She was pleased looking in the mirror, it was prefect on her and her parents would know exactly why she picked it.

The dress was slim and the straight skirt was just above her knees, the first layer of fabric was a dark red with a round neckline over her tiny bust. The textured outer layer of fabric was a black sheer material that was very eye catching with lace and floral details.

Ursa couldn't stop grinning as she purchased it.

Kreacher took them back and Ursa spent another day and half alone at Grimmuald Place.

Christmas Day, Kreacher helped Ursa get ready for the Ball. She decided to put her hair in a braid and the House Elf was kind enough to help her pin it up. Ursa hadn't been allowed to use magic while she was the only magical person in the location and now a student.

Once she was ready, Kreacher took her straight into her room where she found Dobby waiting for her.

She was so happy to see her favorite elf in the entire world. She smiled and hugged him as he asked about Hogwarts and the Great Harry Potter while dotting on her. She didn't fail to notice that being Lucius' Personal Elf had taken a toll on him. Dobby was very underweight, the cloth wore was dirty, he looked worn out and one of his ear was lopsided, Ursa kept her composure while they spoke.

"I have a picture for you, Dobby." Her trunk was next to her bed and she went through one of her books where she'd hidden her gift for Dobby. It was Harry Potter and his two best friends in the Gryffindor Common Room laughing by the fireplace near the end of term. Dobby nearly fell over in gratitude.

"Dobby, I want to free you." Ursa whispered. "I can see Father has been horrid to you."

"Dobby is punished and threatened every day but Dobby stays strong for Ursa. But Ursa can not free Dobby." The elf say this very quietly.

"Why not?"

"Only the Master and Lord of Malfoy Manor can free Dobby and the House Elves bound to serve the Prestigious House of Malfoy."

Ursa was shocked learning this, she didn't know and it made her very sad. Suddenly Dobby disappeared and a few moments later Ursa heard footsteps, she stood and straighten herself as Draco entered her room.

"I've come to escort you. Father won't like that dress." He offered his arm. She didn't say anything as they made their way to the Grand Ballroom and were announced.

Ursa spent the next few hours acting exactly how she was expected to, as she'd been trained to. She danced with the Heirs of Houses that asked. Smiled and kept polite conversation. Her parents stayed away from her and she was perfectly fine with this. Ursa just wanted the Holidays to be over so she could back to Hogwarts School.


	10. Courageous Lions

Ursa made her way through the Portrait-hole into the Gryffindor Common Room, her face red from yelling at Draco for teasing Neville again. She'd been trying to find Neville since he left her to fight her brother, how he managed that wasn't sure.

As she came through she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione shutting a rather large book; "Hey, Guys, sorry but have you seen Neville?"

"Yeah! He went up to our dormitory after getting coming in. Do you have any idea what your bloody brother did to him?" Ran spat at her.

Nodding, "Yes I was there...I'm going to go check on Neville."

She walked up the steps, she knocked on the Boy's Dormitory but no one answered. She walked inside and found Neville sniffling in bed. "Nev, it's not true. You do belong in-"

Shaking his head, stammering "No, I don't! Everyone thinks the sorting hat was wrong! Maybe it's finally losing it's Magic. You know they say that about you too! A Malfoy in Gryffindor. You don't belong here either" his face was turning her.

His words stung, but even though she knew her best friend was just upset, she turned and ran out of the room. She ran right into Fred Weasley.

"Woah. Just plowing through wizards like that might get you jinxed." He teased looking down at her.

"Sorry" she muttered not even looking up, she just walked past him until she was in her own bed.

* * *

Ursa was doing her best to avoid not just her best friend but anyone, the witch was incredibly embarrassed by her incident with Fred. She stayed in Gryffindor Tower during the Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff Quidditch Match, at dinner she noticed Neville wasn't there and when she asked she heard he was out cold in the Hospital Wing after him and Ron Weasley had gotten into a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Quickly finishing dinner she ran to the Hospital Wing to check on Neville. Madam Pomfry said he was fine now and had already left. Once she was back in the Common Room, she found herself in the middle of a Victory Party with people praising Neville and cheering about being ahead in run for the Quidditch Cup. Oliver Wood was gloating.

"Hey, Scarlett, been hiding have you? George and I were considering sending out a search party?" Fred handed her a goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

"Ha. I wasn't exactly hiding. Um..Fred, I'm sorry for being weird the other night. I wasn't feeling myself." She decided she wasn't exactly lying. As a Malfoy she wasn't allowed to let anyone see her emotional.

"It's okay, Princess. I'm just glad you're okay. Come on, George and I are working on a surprise for our little sister, Ginny. She'll start Hogwarts next year. Actually we could use your help while everyone is busy." Fred's eyes seemed to twinkle as he showed her out of the Common Room and down to a Bathroom on the Sixth Floor of Hogwarts.

George was waiting for them, "Heyyy! The Malfoy Misfit!" He teased, the twins jokes never bothered her, and usually made her smile, "Prefect. You can keep watch if someone comes by the loo. We're going to send a toilet seat to our baby sister. Odd girl, really wants one." He laughed as they went inside.

Ursa was pretty sure their sister couldn't really want a toilet seat but the Weasley antics and pranks were always worth joining. While waiting, none other than Percy Weasley the Gryffindor Prefect tried to go inside the loo. "You don't want to go in there, Percy, there's a Ravenclaw boy in there throwing up. Quite messy I've heard. I was asked to stop anyone in case it's contagious. Professor Flitwick has gone to get Pomfrey so she can cleanse any germs in the area. You'll want to try the Prefect Bathroom." Ursa lied easily, hoping she was convincing. Surprisingly enough, Percy Weasley simply nodded and left. After he was gone the twins popped out. "Brilliant. Absolutely Brilliant, Scarlett." Fred was do impressed with her, he lifted her up squeezing her in a tight hug.

"It's not easy to fool Perfect Percy. Amazing. We'll definitely keep you." George laughed as they headed to Owlery, showing her they actually taken two toilet seats as they sent one off with an owl.

"What will you with the other one?" She inquired.

"We'll think of something" they said in unison.

"Ursa!" She turned, to find her brother running toward her panting.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you in such a hurry? I've never seen you try so hard in eleven years, everything is usually just handed to you." She quipped at Draco while he caught his breath.

"Jealous much?" He smirked like all Malfoy Heir's perfected.

"Never." She rolled her eyes, "Did you need something, Draco?"

Stepping forward he whispered, "the Oaf of a Gamekeeper has a Dragon." Now, Ursa was holding her stomach laughing, it was impossible to hit a dragon in Hogwarts and illegal, she couldn't imagine he'd be able hid a dragon in her hut. "It's true. I saw it." Draco said, making laugh even harder. Draco became rather annoyed at his sister. "I will prove it." And he turned and walked away.

Ursa was still snickering when she climb the stairs to her Dorm.

* * *

Ursa was taking notes as Professor Binns droned on in History of Magic, they only had a few weeks until Exams. She looked over at Neville, who seemed to be struggling with the rest of class not to fall asleep. She missed her friend, she wrote out a note.

 _NL,_

 _Study together for exams, please._

 _UGBM_

Spelling it to fly to him, he opened it, releif spread across his face as he nodded.

After class they both headed to the Library.

"Ursa, I'm sorry for what I said. You're nothing like your family." Neville nervously apologized.

"It's alright. You were just upset. I heard about the fight during Quidditch. You're really brave to take on two Slytherin's at once." She smiled as his eyes flashed with pride. The pair continued their study group, with the occasional friend joining every so often.

* * *

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful for Ursa Malfoy, she was sure she'd gotten through her exams with no real problems. History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration had been the easiest for her.

She knew some students seemed to have tons of adventures but she felt she would eventually, it was her first year so she didn't mind, she liked her Hogwarts experience.

She'd stumbled out of bed really thirsty and headed down to the Common Room. Downstairs she saw someone laying next to the sofa near the Portrait Hole, she ran over and realized it was Neville Longbottom, touching him she could see he was awake just cursed. His body frozen solid like a board...the Body Bind Curse! She ran up to her bed to retrieve her wand, and she cast the counter-curse on him and he was freed.

"Are you alright? A Gryffindor did this!" She was worried about her friend and upset with her housemates.

"It was Hermione...they left. She, Ron, and Harry were talking amongst themselves and we're trying to leave again. I couldn't let them so I tried to stop them but Hermione spelled me." Neville stammered, he looked very ashamed that he'd been unsuccessful.

"Haven't they learned anything?" Ursa stated sarcastically. "Let's go. We'll find them. Do you know where they went? They are probably going to fight my brother again." She took Neville's hand as they pushed the Portrait opened.

"I think they said something about the third floor.." he whispered.

Ursa groaned, "But...that's forbidden!" And off they ran as quietly and quickly as possible to the third floor.

The door at the end of the corridor flew open with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger before slamming it shut. Ursa could have sworn she saw a very massive three headed dog before they managed to close it but she had to be seeing things.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed as they ran past her, Ron seemed to be limping.

"No time to explain we have to save Harry!" Ron yelled with Ursa and Neville ran after them.

Hermione stopped for a moment, "Ron, you have to get Professor McGonagall take Neville, Ursa and I will owl Professor Dumbledore! Hurry! Lord Voldemort can't come back!" Ron nodded as Neville and Ursa looked at each other. Neville left with Ron.

Ursa said nothing until Hermione tied a note to Harry's owl, Hedwig.

"But the Dark Lord is dead." Ursa whispered lowly.

"Snape is trying to bring him back with the Philosopher's Stone. Harry went to stop him." Hermione stated a-matter-of-factly.

"That's impossible..." Ursa Malfoy just didn't believe it. If Lord Voldemort was still alive, she would know, she's a Malfoy. She didn't say this, she very much kept it to herself that her father was a Death Eater.

They headed straight to the Hospital Wing to check on Ron, hoping that was there they'd find their friends.

Just as they got there, they found Albus Dumbledore laying an unconscious Harry Potter on an empty bed.

After assuring them that Potter was still alive, Professor Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione what had happened. Ursa and Neville just listened, completely stunned as the events of the year unfolded. Dumbledore told them that it hadn't been Professor Snape but instead was Professor Quirrell who was trying to bring back Lord Voldemort. After the long explanation the Gryffindor's were escorted back to the Tower. All relieved that no one was punished.

Ursa smiled at Neville telling him he'd succeeded in stopping them from losing anymore House points.

The Great Hall was loud with excitement from the-end-of-year feast. The Hall was filled with Slytherin Banners, Emerald and Silver decorations to commemorate Slythern's win of the House Cup, yet again for the seventh year in a row.

The Hall went completely silent the moment the huge doors opened and Harry Potter stepped inside. Ursa watched as no one said a single word as Harry sat between his two best friends.

A few moments later, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and started a speech.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a wonderful year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a bit filler than they were...you have a whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs rewarding, and points stand as thus, in fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw in second with four hundred and twenty six points; leaving Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two."

Ursa rolled her eyes as the Hall filled with cheers from the table of Slytherin's, her brother smirking and banging his goblet.

"Yes, Well done, Slytherin, However, recent events must be taken into account, I have a few last-minute points to a reward, let me see..."

Ursa now smirked as her brother's faded.

"First to a Mr. Ronald Weasley for the head-to-head game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Percy Weasley could be heard telling everyone that was his little brother.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House Fifty Points."

Hermione hid her face as the Gryffindor's commended her.

"Third to a Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor House, Sixty Points!"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were now tied!

Finally, Dumbledore said, "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but as much to stand up to our friend, therefore I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Ursa hugged her best friend as he turned white with shock while others squished them as they joined into a large group hug as the room filled with an expulsion of cheers

"Which means we need a change in decorations." Dumbledore cast a spell and everything emerald turned ruby red, silver turned gold and snakes became lions.

Gryffindor had finally won the House Cup.

Ursa changed her mind about her first year of Hogwarts not being adventurous.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world and Dumbledore's speech of course is Lady J.K. Rowling's. Ursa is mine though.

Also I want to apologize if I miss any grammar issues while editing my own chapters :o


	11. Thwarting Plans

_A/N_ : I just want to take a moment to say that Ursa calls Voldemort the Dark Lord because that's what she's used to. Being a Malfoy that's how's he's always been addressed so that's how she does it. Not because she respects him.

* * *

On a rainy midsummer day in Wiltshire, England, Ursa Malfoy was walking through the Halls of Malfoy Manor, there were many portraits of ancestors to talk to but by age twelve she found it very boring, there wasn't much for any of the old crones to tell her or they only ranted about Blood Supremacy but she found if she'd didn't stay in one place too long she could avoid running into anyone she didn't really want to talk to. She had just walked past Lucius Malfoy's Study when she heard her father speaking to someone.

"Yes, this Diary holds the Key to unlocking the Chamber of Secrets." She heard him say. ' _What's the Chamber of Secrets?'_ , she wondered and settled herself in the shadows to listen. She had quite the talent for being unseen.

"Are you sure? It's empty. How do you know?" A wizard responded, Ursa found herself focusing on the voice, she thought she recognized it.

"The Dark Lord told me when he gave it to me that it would guide a student onto the task of opening the Chamber" Lucius stated.

"And you plan to just leave in the hands of some Hogwarts student? Something so powerful..." The unknown wizard didn't seem to think Lucius had the best idea.

"Think about it, Vince. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened at Hogwarts, a mudblood died. Think of how many could be done away with this time." ' _Vince? Vincent Crabbe Sr!_ ' Ursa wasn't surprised but she couldn't believe what her Father was planning. _Murder_.

Lucius continued, "if left with the right witch or wizard the Boy-Who-Lived could become the Boy-Who-is-Now-Dead."

Ursa gasped, covering her mouth in hopes she wouldn't be heard.

Crabbe Sr asked, "Have an idea who you'll give it to?"

Ursa couldn't hear the response. It sounded as if they moved away. She quietly went by down the hall until she thought she safely hidden away.

"Dobby." She called. Casting a Silencing Charm as he popped up. Her heart cringed every time she saw him. Her parents abused him so much, he even had a tendency to just abuse himself in the possibility they wouldn't do it, or he'd punish himself for being punished. Ursa loathed her Father a little more every time she saw Dobby.

"I need your help." She whispered.

"Dobby will do anythings Ursa needs. Dobby will do whatever Lady Ursa asks. Dobby loves Ursa. Dobby wants to please Lady Ursa more than anything." He sited, looking hopeful. She wished she was giving him an easy task.

"Dobby, I need you to do everything you can to keep Harry Potter from coming to Hogwarts this year. Father wants to have him killed because he vanquished the Dark Lord. We can't let this happen. I'm telling you a secret you must not tell anyone. Harry already knows, I'm not sure my parents know. The Dark Lord isn't dead. He's not quite human either but Harry met him last year and very nearly died. We can not let that happen. We have to protect Harry Potter, Dobby, can you do this?"

"Dobby will do this for Ursa. Dobby will keep the Great Harry Potter from Hogwarts for Ursa." Dobby said this with much conviction in his voice.

"Thank you, Dobby. Under no circumstances will you tell Harry that I sent you if he ever sees you, do you understand?" Ursa didn't want to get Dobby or herself in trouble if she could help it.

"Yes, Lady Ursa." The elf nodded.

"Good. Now, Go." And Dobby popped away. Ursa decided she wouldn't call Dobby for the rest of the summer and distract him from his task, she knew he'd still be called upon by the rest of her family but honestly she hoped for once they pick any other elf.

* * *

Ursa was in her room eating breakfast alone as she usually had. Her parents didn't really appreciate having her at Family Meals unless they were keeping up appearances, and she didn't mind eating alone. She missed Hogwarts. She eating some fruit this particular morning when an old sad looking owl slammed into her window. She ran over opening the window, the owl then flew in roll landing on her bed next to Prox, her cat who now looked very offended. She checked the owl to see if it was okay before retrieving the letter. He seemed fine, though she worried about having to send her response with the poor thing.

"Uh..I'll use a Malfoy owl to send a response...you should probably rest or something.." She told the owl, who seemed to agree and flew back out the window and into a nearby tree.

She then opened the letter;

 _Scarlett!_

 _You'll be so sorry you weren't here for what I'm about to tell you! Ronni-kins wasn't getting any responses from the Boy-Who-Saved-the-Stone-and-Still-Lives when he was sending him letters. Errol came back without the letter but empty. (Oh, Errol is the Family Owl. I hope he didn't kill over sending you this letter. If he did I'll tell you about this at Hogwarts) Ron learned after getting an owl from Hermione that she hadn't received any responses either. He came to George and I really worried._

 _So we saved the day! You can praise us for our heroics later, Princess._

 _We took Dad's flying car. Yes, Flying Muggle Car and we flew to Surrey to check on Harry. When we got there we found bars on his Windows, Hedwig locked in a cage, all of Harry's things in a cupboard under the stairs. We liberated Harry Potter and managed to knock his very muggly uncle out the window._

 _Mum was not pleased. Dad wanted to know how well the car did. Harry's safely staying in our home for now._

 _Again, sorry for Errol. Couldn't borrow Hedwig because Ron sent off a letter to Hermione._

 _Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts._

 _Your friend and epic prankster,_

 _Fred Weasley_

Ursa groaned inwardly, while she found Fred's letter amusing and felt sorry for Harry but she knew Dobby would be upset he hadn't stopped Harry from going to the Weasley's because stopping him while with the Weasley's wouldn't be as easy as stopping him with muggles about. She'd have to come up with a plan to help Dobby.

She hid her letter in her pocket as someone knocked on the door, Ursa sighed with relief that it was another female elf.

"Silvie has Young Mistress Malfoy's Hogwarts letter" the elf bowed, holding it up to her, looking at the floor. Ursa didn't recognize this elf and he was very formal. Bet her mother loved that.

"Silvie, thank you. Are you a new elf?" She asked taking the letter.

"Yes, young Missus. Silve is Mistress Malfoy's new personal house elf." Silvie told her.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, I'm not ever going to hurt, punish, or make you punish yourself. You can ask other elves. You're free to say no to anything I ever ask of you. It's very lovely to meet you, Silvie. That's a pretty name." Ursa explained her feelings as she wondered what happened to her mother's other elf. Narcissa Malfoy went through elves quickly and Ursa wasn't sure if they died or she just dismissed them.

The elf seemed to slightly struggle with her words but replied, "Mistress says they'll be going to Diagon Alley this afternoon and you are to join them." Ursa nodded and the owl popped away.

She opened her Hogwarts Letter, scanning it.

 _Dear Miss Malfoy,_

 _We wish to welcome you back to Hogwarts for your second year, and we hope you've had a pleasant summer holiday._

 _We wish to inform you that you are excepted to be on Platform 9 3/4 no later than 11 o'clock in the morning on September 1st._

 _Enclosed is a list of necessary books for this year._

 _Also, remember, you are allowed a broom if you wish to bring one._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Second-Year Students Will Require:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _By Miranda Goshawk_

 _Break with a Banshee_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Holidays with Hags_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Travels with Trolls_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Voyages with Vampires_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Year with the Yeti_ _by Gilderoy Lockhart_

The list made her wonder who would be the Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. She wouldn't be surprised if was a woman or Lockhart himself with that list. She'd also bet she could read them before term started. She was excited with the idea of taking her Nimbus 1500 for weekends, though she didn't see herself playing Quidditch, it was more Draco's thing.

She put on fresh robes to please her parents and met them downstairs and left for shopping.

Lucius and Draco went into Flourish and Blotts, while Narcissa left for Twilfitt to see a new line of robes, leaving Ursa alone on the street. The Bookstore was packed and she didn't want to go inside, just yet, though she knew Draco would not get her books.

She stepped into the Apothecary because she knew she was out of a few basic potion supplies she'd need this year.

"Yes, my daughter is starting this year, last one." She heard a red headed woman talking to the wizard that ran the shop.

"That's seven isn't it, Mrs. Weasley?" The wizard talking to her answered.

Ursa dropped a few dozen extra Galleons in Mrs. Weasley's basket, she knew that would mean she'd have to buy four new sets of Lockhart books, three if the twins shared, it was still expensive.

Ursa thought she'd gone unnoticed until the shopkeeper smiled at her, not letting her pay for her things because of how generous she was.

Walking back down the street she saw the twins heading toward her. She waved, "I just got your letter this morning. Epic. I hate that I missed it."

"We just ran into your 'Lord Father the Master' Malfoy," George said with sarcasm.

"He's a prick." Fred told her.

Warily she nodded, "I know. You were in Flourish, then? I still need my books."

"Packed, Lockhart is in there, announced he's to be the new DADA professor." Fred told her. They all hugged as the Weasley Matriarch waved them away.

Ursa walked into the packed bookstore, shuffling through the horde of witches and wizards trying to get Lockhart's attention, Ursa simply ended up purchasing her books and leaving.

As she walked further down Diagon Alley she realized her family had gone home forgetting her.

So she used her wand and called the Knight Bus to take her home.

* * *

On September 1, 1992 Ursa was excited to start her new year at Hogwarts. She finally decided what to do to stop Harry from coming to Hogwarts. She called Dobby, "I'm ready to go to platform. I am going to miss you. Can you try again for me to stop Harry?" She asked.

"Of course. What would Ursa like Dobby to do?" He asked, wiggling his ears.

"After you drop me off. Watch the Platform between Nine and Ten at Kings Cross Station in London. When Harry tried going through, seal it. I don't care how many Weasley haven't come through. The train must leave without Harry." Dobby nodding taking her to the Hogwarts Express. She let Dobby go as she found a empty compartment and watched for red hair. After some time she spotted Percy, seeing the twins follow him she felt relief knowing they'd be at school with her, she watched as Molly Weasley came through with a young girl and a man that Ursa assumed was her husband and daughter. She looked at the clock. It had one minute left and the Weasley parents rushed the girl on the train without checking for their son. Ron must have been with Harry because the train started leaving without them coming through. She silently thanked Dobby.

"Can we sit with you?" Hermione stood with Neville and the Weasley daughter.

"Of course, where's Ron and Harry?" Ursa scooted over as they asked.

"I didn't see them but they must be here somewhere we were looking for them when we saw you alone." Hermione said sitting next to her.

Ursa smiled, "Hello, I'm Ursa Malfoy." Reaching to shake the first year's hand.

"I'm Ginny. Fred and George talk about you." Ginny smiled back.

The trio shared their Hogwarts experience with the newest Weasley who agreed that she'd too be a Gryffindor.

At the Feast Ursa didn't listen to the Sorting Hat Song because she was double checking for Harry and Ron, relieved she didn't spot them. She did notice a furious looking Severus Snape leave the Hall.

Professor McGongall had already called a few names when Ursa heard, "Creevey, Colin"

The boy came and sat by Ursa, distracting her with questions about the castle. A dark hair girl named Rachel Fawley joined Ravenclaw as the boy said, "Hi! I'm Colin. The pictures move. I can't believe it, how do they move?" Ursa smiled as her heart sifted toward the obviously muggleborn boy.

"Harper, Caden."

They both watched as the Hat screamed Slytherin.

"I can't remember the exact spell but I bet we can find out. We'll check the Library this weekend, okay?" She told him and he looked extremely excited.

"Ravenclaw!" The Hat said after a few moments on a blonde named Luna Lovegood.

"Did I see a ghost or did I imagine it?" The boy asked, the other First Years who had been sorted were now looking at her.

"Yes. There are lots of them here.l" she told him.

"Oh!" Colin was a very energetic boy. "You didn't tell me your name!"

"I'm Ursa Malfoy." She grinned as McGonagall called,

"Weasley, Ginerva."

After just a few moments the Hat sorted its last student of the year into Gryffindor. Ursa joined the Redheads as the cheered the loudest. She didn't even notice her Transfiguration teacher leave the Hall.

"Welcome to Gryffindor " Usra said to the all the new students at the table as Dumbledore started the feast.


	12. Archives

Ursa sat in the Second Year Girl's Dormitory after Percy had shown the new students around. They were a curious bunch. Ursa liked them but Colin was already exhausting with so many questions, making her realize yet again how much her Aunt Walburga lied about muggles stealing magic. If they'd stolen anything, they'd know more about it. She sat staring at the Evening Prophet, reading the article from that day, _Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles_ , it had be seen flying around. Ursa wondered why Mr. Weasley would risk being seen by muggles, it was highly illegal. She hoped to Merlin he hadn't decided to attempt to fly Harry Ron to Hogwarts before the Feast. It didn't matter though, they didn't make it. Harry wouldn't die, Ursa just need to find out what the Chamber of Secrets was before Muggleborns were murdered, it could also be possible the diary wasn't given to anyone. She didn't have it, but did Draco? She couldn't let her ruthless father destroy her school. While Ursa had drifted off to dream land, she had know idea that the boys she'd tried to save had come through the Portrait Hole and there was although of excitement among her fellow classmates in the Common Room. She was busy dreaming about a tall redheaded wizard that she'd not remember having when she woke the next morning.

* * *

The next morning Ursa found out that it was Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter who had flown the car to Hogwarts landing in the huge Whomping Willow tree in the courtyard. Ursa felt entirely nauseous. She knew she'd have to figure out something else now that Harry was at school.

She sat down with Weasley twins for breakfast just as the mail arrived, she recognized the old owl who had crash landed down the table in front of Ron.

"We really need a new owl." Fred and George both said on que.

Ursa watched as she saw the red envelope Ron held and listened as Neville warned him to open it. Everyone just stared as Ron's face paled and he shuttered and sputtered while Molly Weasley's voice filled the Hall:

 **"RONALD WEASLEY!**

 **STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOP THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! WHEN WE RECIEVED THE LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORW LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED, ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-**

 **YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! AND IF YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"**

The Howler turned to find the Weasley daughter,

 _ **"Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud"**_

Ursa wasn't sure if she felt more sorry for Ron or Ginny, either way it was embarrassing. She shuttered grateful she'd silence the room when she got her howler last year because the entire school was now laughing at Ron

"And I thought my howler last year was bad." She joked making Fred laugh.

Inwardly, Ursa thanked her parents for her years of tutoring lessons because it made it easier for her to focus on her task at hand. Finding out as much as possible about the Chamber of Secrets and stopping anyone from dying. She didn't bother Dobby, she'd even freed him from his task because Harry was already at Hogwarts. She had no idea Dobby would take it upon himself to keep an eye on Harry and try getting him expelled. It was still the beginning of the year and she spent hours alone in the Library.

After asking Madam Prince how to find out the school's history she found herself reading a book about Salazar Slytherin, she learned about the rumor that he'd built a Chamber that only his Heir could open when the time was right.

She sent it upon herself to go through old Daily Prophet archives as she was at the moment. She stopped on her own birth announcement.

 _Wizarding Birth Announcements_

 _Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black are pleased to announce the birth of their son and heir to the Malfoy name, Draco Lucius Malfoy born late last night on June 5, 1980 at ten after one in the morning._

 _His twin Ursa Gemini Black-Malfoy was also born ten minutes before their beautiful son, Draco._

 _They send their thanks to everyone who sent congratulatory sentimen_ ts.

Ursa hadn't never seen her name hyphenated, she also felt like she'd been an extra they'd been forced to add to the birth announcement, but she had always been told that's all she was. An extra Malfoy.

Ignoring the feelings in the pit of her stomach she moved through the archives. She saw plenty other birth announcement she recognized as she skimmed through but she was looking for news. Anything. She had nearly had given up when she spotted a headline she was looking for, gasping loudly:

 ** _Daily Prophet Archives June 14, 1943_**

 _Mythic Chamber of Secrets Unhinged. Muggleborn Dies._

 _We at the Prophet send our condolences to the Warren Family. Their daughter, muggleborn, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren was killed last night in a Girl's Bathroom at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Warren was a third year student in the Ravenclaw house. We've asked Headmaster Dippett for comments but there are none at this time._

 _We have learn from students that wish to remain anonymous that it there have been for a of the Chamber being opened an the monster inside is responsible for the death of Miss Warren._

 _The School will be shut down if the monster or person responsible isn't found._

Ursa's head spun as she re-read the article a few more times. The School was still opened so they must have found the monster. Who was responsible? Who was Myrtle Warren? The only Myrtle she'd ever heard of was Moaning Myrtle that haunted the Girl's Toilets on the-Oh! Oh my!


	13. Myrtle & Malfoys

"What are you doing here? People rarely use my toilets." Moaning Myrtle asked.

Ursa wasn't sure how to ask so she decided to go with it. She held up the old Prophet article, "Were you Myrtle Warren?" She asked.

Wide eyed Myrtle floated over looking at the article. "I am. Noooo one ever askssss about my death."

"I'd like to know if you'd like to tell me." Ursa said gently.

"I was teased a lot when I was alive. Made fun for my glasses and hair. Olive Hornby had teased me so much I was hiding over there," she pointed to the stall down at the end, "I heard someone come in and say something odd but it sounded like a boy, I step out to tell them to go away and everything went black. I just died. Nothing heroic or special at all. No one missed me while I was alive. It took as aaages before anyone found my body. I knoooooow...I watched. I went to my funeral toooo. No one came but Professor Dumbledore and my parents." Myrtle started wailing and flew through the wall. Ursa just sat and stared at the wall. She hadn't really learned anything.

* * *

On Halloween, Ursa sat at Gryffindor table with Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevy, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley.

"Is it true about Harry Potter, did he really defeat the most powerful dark wizard befor he was two?" Colin started chattering like always.

Ginny nodded, "He did, but he was only one, not two. No one knows exactly how though." And the two began whispering among themselves about Potter.

"How've you been? Scarlett, I barely see you. You almost like a ghost, disappearing." Fred inquired.

"I've just been busy...using the library. You never come in the library so you'd never see me." She teased him.

"Can you help me with the essay for DADA? Lockhart's books are really annoying." Neville interrupted the pair.

"Yes. But I want your help with Herbology. You're so good it." Ursa always thought it helped Neville when he felt like he was able to contribute something other than questions.

"Where's Ron?" they heard Ginny ask George.

Ursa looked along the table and wondered where the trio was. "Ever notice that ghosts don't really show up for the Halloween Feast?" She hadn't noticed Ginny Weasley leave the Feast.

"I heard that they have their own party." Fred added.

"How?"

"Peeves." His eyes sparkled and Ursa knew through her grin she was blushing.

They all ate and talking about the year as the feast continued. The Twins even showed her a few new prank ideas.

"You should just start a Joke Shop." She told them.

"Maybe we will." They said.

At the end of the feast the group was laughing as they followed behind many other classmates on their way to their dormitories, Ursa froze and her stomach clenched as she heard her brother, Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

She looked ahead too what everyone was looking at, Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail on a torch bracket, she appeared to be dead...Ursa gasped as her eyes red the blood red words,

 _"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE"._

Her mind raced with many thoughts. She needed to speak to Draco. She was searching to find him in the crowd when she felt chills hearing Argus Filch come upon the group of students

"What's going on here? What's going on-My Cat! MY CAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MRS. NORRIS?" The caretakers face turned many different shades as he turned to the crowd, waving his arms now pointing at Harry Potter, "YOU! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I WILL-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had now come upon the scene as well, followed by most of the Professors of Hogwarts. Filch became silent but still looked very upset and glared at Harry,

"Come with me, Argus. You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger." The waved the trio, his hand on Filch's shoulder.

Ursa couldn't help but roll her eyes when Professor Lockhart popped up, she was sure she was the only girl in the entire school who didn't have a crush on the Defense of Against the Dark Arts, he offered,

"My office is nearest, Headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore stated as they all headed to the stairs.

"Everyone, Please, see yourselves to your Common Room. I would like all Prefects to report to me if anyone isn't the the Common Room passed curfew." McGonagall told all the students and they began to disperse.

"It looks bad you know, that they weren't at the Feast and everyone seems to now." Fred said next to Ursa.

She nodded, "I know. I'll see you later, I need to speak with my brother."

"But curfew.." he pointed out.

"I won't be long" and Ursa ran toward the Dungeons.

She spotted Draco just passing the Potions Classroom. "Draco! I need to speak to you, alone" she eyed his group of friends. He nodded to them and they headed down the corridor passed the portrait of fruit.

The Twins stepped into the empty classroom, "Where is the diary, Draco? I want to now!" Ursa accused.

"What are you on about? Has being with those traitors too long gone to your head?" He sneered.

Ursa rolled her eyes, "You have no idea what I'm talking about at all? You know nothing of a Dark Diary Father had?"

"No...I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco looked rather confused and then leaned close to Ursa whispering, "Father sold some Dark Artifacts to Burke in Knockturn Alley the day we went to Diagon Alley, but I didn't notice any books or a diary. Why?"

Ursa shook her head, "We better go. We'll get in trouble of we aren't in our Common Rooms soon. I have to go all the way up the seventh floor." Ursa left her twin alone as she headed up the Grand Staircase.

Each floor was basically deserted with a student here or there rushing by to get back before curfew. On the Six Floor, Ursa caught with a very upset Ginny Weasley headed up to the seventh floor.

"Ginny, Are you alright" she asked.

"...do you t-t-think H-Harry will be expelled?" Ginny asked through sniffles.

That would save him from death Ursa thought. "No. I don't think they did anything wrong." She said, wrapping her arm around Ginny trying to calm her.

"Password" asked the Fat Lady in the Portrait hiding the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Animagus." Ursa said and the girls entered the room.

* * *

Ursa found herself glad that there hadn't been anymore drama for the next week as she continued trying to find out anything she could about the Chamber. But whispers flew through school about Colin Creevy. He'd been found the night before, petrified just like Mrs. Norris. So, he was now up in the Hospital Wing until they were able to be awakened.

Ursa shuttered at the thought being petrified and made mental note to ask Harry about if he'd heard anything while staying in a bed in the Hospital Wing last night. Ursa rubbed her arm, glad that ridiculous man who called himself a Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts hadn't been near her. She was also glad she didn't play Quidditch. Watching the match between Harry and her brother had been unnerving. Now that Draco played she wasn't sure she'd ever play Quidditch while in school. The sport was fun to watch but dangerous to play.

She looked up as an eagle owl she recognized tapped on the window, she walked over taking the letter. She sat back down on the sofa across the fire place in the Common, mentally grateful it wasn't a howler.

 _Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy,_

 _If I get anymore letters from you're brother that you're asking "odd questions about some diary" I will come retrieve you myself. I don't know how you have decided that there's a diary that can be traced to our family that could be connected to the Chamber of Secrets, I'll never know. But you're a reckless, curious child._

 _You'll stop snooping. You'll stop asking questions that could incriminate the Malfoy's. You'll not bother your brother with such childish things. You'll not say anything to anyone about a diary ever again. You'll stop these antics right this minute. You'll also burn this letter. I'll know of you haven't._

 _Make yourself appear as proper Pureblood and Malfoy and stay out of business that doesn't concern you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 _~seal of the House of Malfoy_

'Malfoy's staying out of other people's business? Was he serious? Historically Malfoy's were always in the know. It's not like I'm running around asking everyone. I just wanted to know if it was Draco with the Bloody diary. It's good to know you're not that stupid, Father' She glared as she dropped the letter in the fireplace, watching it turn black and burn as she felt a shift of wind as the Portrait Hole opened,

"yea. I'm telling you, Dobby the Bloody House Elf came back, he spelled the bludger to attack me, I could have died. He's obsessed, I swear. He says he'd hoped I'd be injured enough to go back to the Dursley's" her heart stopped as she heard Harry talking to Ron and Hermione.

Letting out a long sigh she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The next day she found a hiding spot befor breakfast in an empty classroom on the fifth floor, it appeared it hadn't been in use in years.

"Dobby." She called.

The elf appeared immediately. His ears twitched as he shuddered a little bowing his head.

"Oh..Dobby..what are they doing to you?" She choked out.

"Dobby is a very bad elf, Missus Ursa. Dobby deserves his punishments." Dobby didn't look up at the girl he'd raised since her birth.

"Oh..no...you're a very good elf. You're sweet and kind and you've always done everything perfectly.." She said softly.."well, except you're obsession with Harry Potter..But that makes you unique. I told you, Dobs, I'd keep an eye on Harry...that bludger mess wasn't your best idea...Harry could have been even more seriously hurt."

"Dobby didn't want to kill Harry Potter. Never kill. Dobby would never kill a witch or wizard. Dobby only meant to injury the Great Harry Potter enough that he could go home. Bad things are happening at Hogwarts. Horrible things. Dobby knows. Ursa told Dobby band Dobby hears things." the sad elf went on..

"What things?" Ursa gently touched Dobby.

"Errr-ahhhh-Dobby ain't allowed to sayyy-" Dobby became very upset unable to speak because he was running himself into the wall repeatedly.

"Woah. Stop Dobby! I understand. You know not to punish yourself because of me. You're allowed to disobey anything I ask." She held the elf against her, seeing the elf she loved so upset, so fragile, she now struggle to hold in her tears. "Dobby. Stop looking after Harry. I'll do it okay. You just focus on whatever tasks are asked of you. I swear I will find a way to free you."

"Dobby is being called away. Find out about more students at Hogwarts in 1943." Dobby said before he popped away.


	14. Dueling Snakes

"Will you be joining to the dueling club tonight?" Neville Longbottom asked while eating kidney pie.

Ursa nodded while eating mashed potatoes.

Professor McGonagall came down the table with a list of students who was staying for the Christmas Holiday. Ursa knew she didn't want to go home and needed to look into the Restricted Section. "Will you be joining you be staying as well? Miss Malfoy, your brother has already signed the list."

She nodded signing her name.

Neville declined, "Gran likes for me to come home."

As Professor McGonagall walked away Ursa piped up sarcastically, "I'd have thought Draco would want to go home. He loves being coddled."

"Why are you treated differently? I mean, I know that Malfoy's haven't had a daughter in centuries but shouldn't you be considered a blessing?" Neville asked.

"I was an unwanted surprise. He's the Heir of House Malfoy" Ursa looked at her food for a moment.

"Didn't you mention once that you're a few minutes older than him?" Fred quipped into the conversation, apparently he'd been listening instead of focusing on George and Lee Jordan.

Ursa nodded, "Yes, but I'm a girl. A daughter."

"Ohh..they still go by really old Pureblood customs." Neville realized.

"Exactly. While I should be the Heir by birthright I'm not because that falls to the Firstborn Son, if Draco had been born a girl and my parents never had a son then I'd be the Heir but I'm sure Father would have married another witch and tried again to have a male, had that happened. There's a clause in Malfoy Marriage Contracts about it. The House Malfoy's sole focus has been to continue the line by name. The House of Black isn't like that though. Regardless of what my mother tries to say, Sirius wasn't magically removed like my Aunt Andromenda or your grandmother, Cedrella from the Ancestral Line in the House of Black." She looked at Fred, "He was just swiped off the wallpaper by his angry mother. When Sirius dies in Azakban, the Heir of the House Black falls to Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville cringed at her name, making Ursa frown "she's in Azakban too, when she dies, it's mother's, that leaves me and my children to be heirs of the House of Black but only if I have Pureblood children. Old magic is very complex and can't be changed. I've spent countless hours in the Black Family Library, that's how I know, the House of Black focused more on Blood Purity" Ursa finished taking a long drink of Pumpkin Juice, "that reminds me, I was very sorry to hear about Lucertia Prewett nee' Black's passing, you'll send my condolences to your mother?" Ursa asked Fred and George, both nodding.

Most students had cleared out but the small group stepped to the side as House Elves appeared to ready the Great Hall for the first meeting of Hogwarts Dueling Club. Soon students returned and stood close to the stage. Ursa rolled her eyes as Gilderoy Lockhart stepped on the stage, she was happy Severus Snape followed behind, maybe it wouldn't be a complete disaster.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear? Excellent! Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this dueling club in hopes you'll all learn to protect yourselves as I have many times, you can find full details in my published works; that you've all kindly purchased. We should thank my assistant, your Potions Master Professor Snape for voluntary joining us. He tells me he know a little about dueling himself," Ursa snorted, "he's agreed to helping me with a short demonstration for you wonderful students. I promise he'll be right as rain before you can say _Voyages with Vampires_." Ursa could have swore Lockhart teeth sparkled as he smiled, it seemed very unnatural.

The two Professors stood aross from each other, Lockhart ceremoniously bowed while Snape sneered just nodding his head, they held there wands out like swords and Lockhart pointed out this was an acceptable combative position, but once the duel finally started Professor Snape simply said, "Expelliamas!" and the room filled with gasps and snickering as the Defense teacher flew across the room hitting the wall. Ursa looked up at Fred, "Can you believe he's a Ravenclaw?" Fred silently shook his head.

Once back on stage Lockhart said, "Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm, as you can see I lost my wand.." A brunette Gryffindor held it up for him, "thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent job showing them that Professor Snape but it was quite obvious what you were about to do." Ursa was sure that Snape's eye could bore holes through stone with the he was now giving Lockhart, "Right yes, let's split into pairs-" Ursa didn't notice as she looked down at her hand that Fred Weasley had reach for, she thought for sure her skin was tingling, he'd pulled them to the side of the Hall. She ducked as spells flew around, "I thought we should move out the way of various spells because most don't know what they're doing and their aims is bound to be off," Fred said still standing very close to her side. Spells seem to get close to them and stop.

"Did you cast a shield charm?" She asked. "Of course." Fred smiled at her.

They watch as Professor Snape yelled "Finite Incantatem!" green smoke filled the room causing people to free, Ursa wondered if this was what a war zone looked like with various students laying on the floor, some bleeding, holding different body parts.

Lockhart started, "I think we better teach you to block unfriendly spells...um how about a volunteer? Ah. Weasley-"

"Bad idea. With his broken wand he's likely to accidentally kill someone." Snape said, "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Draco looked extremely pleased but Harry looked quite unsure, Ursa watched quietly as Professor Lockhart whispered in his ear. Ursa didn't think this could very well, she'd had duels with her brother before.

Draco yelled and Ursa groaned, "Serpensortia!" many students screamed as a black snake came from Draco's wand. Lockhart step up and hit it with some spell that made it fly three feet in the air and land near a Hufflepuff boy named Justin Finch-Fletchy. The color drained from Usra's face as snake-like words spilled from Harry Potter's mouth. Snape obliterated the snake but all Ursa could do was watch as Ron and Hermione dragged their friends from the Hall, a wave of chatter ensued. Ursa let go of Fred's hand and raced upstairs until she reached her dorm up seven flights over stairs.

She grabbed her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ from under her bed flipping through pages nearly hyperventilating as she found the page on Salazar Slytherin. She skimmed through until she found it. He was Parselmouth. But, even in families of generations of Slytherin's Parselmouth's were rare. Ursa was sure the last ones were the Guants but as far as Ursa knew they'd all died.

* * *

The next day was the last before most students left for Christmas Holidays, with snow covering the grounds of Hogwarts, Ursa's first class was cancelled, Herbology. She stood on the sidelines watching as some Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan talked about the night before, even Ursa jumped when Harry Potter appeared to defend himself but the Hufflepuffs didn't believe him, even Ursa wasn't sure how she felt.

She walked over to the Librarian, "Madame Pince, are student records public?"

The elderly witch nodded, "Some are dear, here let me show you." She led Ursa to a very dusty corner near the end of the library. "Anything particular, dear?"

"Oh..yes. 1943?" Ursa asked. Madame Pince used her wand and a old book floated to a nearby table. "Thank you"

Ursa opened the book careful.

Ursa was so engrossed in the research she had no idea Justin Finch-Fletchy and the Gryffindor Ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington 'Nearly Headless Nick' had too been found petrified.

The first page gave a list of professors. It showed Professor Dumbledore had been the Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor at the time. She found the page listed all Head Boy Girl, all Prefects, all awards, Ursa ran her finger over "Tom Riddle-Special Services to the School", she thought it was a very odd type of award. She wondered if the Headmaster would tell her about it. She flipped the page:

 _Expulsion_

 _Rubeus Hagrid - Fourth Year - Gryffindor_

 _Harbouring a Monster_

The Gamekeeper was hiding a monster in the School? She wondered who to ask. The Headmaster? Hagrid? Too bad the Giant Squid couldn't talk..


	15. Christmas Cat

Most of Ursa's close friends had gone home for Christmas, all the Weasley's accept Ron had gone home and so had Neville Longbottom and all of Ursa's study parents.

She'd gone to the Hospital Wing to visit Colin, Justin, and Nearly Headless Nick. There wasn't a change, course. Professor Sprout said it would still take some time for the Mandrakes to mature. It was bizarre to see the Gryffindor Ghost just floating horizontally and completely black instead of transparent. Ursa couldn't figure out what would do this to a ghost.

But, Ursa found it easier to research and try to figure things out about the Chamber of Secrets. Not a single book she'd opened seemed to be able to tell her what lay beneath Hogwarts in the Chamber Of Secrets, most speculations was unhelpful.

She'd taken a little time to learn about the Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid and the mysterious Tom Riddle.

Hagrid had become gamekeeper after being expelled, Albus Dumbledore had hired him. This made Ursa believe he hadn't opened the Chamber and killed Myrtle in 1943. What would be the point if he'd done so in waiting until now? He was a bit obsessed with questionable creatures but he seemed extremely harmless.

Because of this she'd taking the time on Christmas Eve to look up Hagrid's Ancestral Records, the rumors her brother had told her were true, he was half giant, his mother was a giantess named Fridwulfa and his father was a half blood named Robert Hagrid but he definitely wasn't the heir of Slytherin.

She'd looked into Parselmouth Wizarding Families and she learned the Potter's definitely weren't know for it. She'd been right about the Guants speaking parsel-tongue, but they didn't have any listed known living descendants...or so it was known until Ursa looked into Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was born in an orphanage in 1926, he had come to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry in September of 1938. He was sorted into Slytherin House, he received fantastic marks and was rather talented, he became a Prefect his Fifth Year and Head Boy in Seventh and he'd receive the award for Special Services in his Sixth year, but also listed was his parentage.

Ursa was very curious to learn that Tom Riddle had been named Tom Marvolo Riddle, his father was a muggle named Tom Riddle Jr and his mother was a pureblood witch Merope Guant.

Tom Riddle was probably a parsel-tongue but Ursa wasn't sure because he was half blood, so she wasn't sure he'd be able speak to snakes, except that Harry too was half-blood so it helped come to the conclusion it was possible.

That evening the Librarian had forced Ursa Malfoy out of library just before curfew and Ursa fell asleep easily.

Her dream swimming with memories of recent events.

 _"Enemies of the Heir Beware"_

 _Draco saying "You'll be next Mudbloods"_

 _"Special Award for Services to the School"_

 _Harry Potter speaking to the snake._

 _Myrtle "I heard someone come in and say something odd."_

Christmas Day after Hogwarts celebrations Ursa was speeding up past the writing still on the wall into the first floor girl's bathroom, "Myrtle? Myrtle, can I talk to you?"

"Please go away." She heard Hermione Granger speak up from one of the stalls.

"It's so funny. You should show her." Myrtle said laughing hysterically.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ursa asked quietly. "It might help if you talk about it"

"No! I can't! Go away" Hermione said through sniffles.

At that moment the door burst open with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley coming inside the girl's bathroom wearing oversized Slytherin robes "Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you-" Harry stopped as he noticed Ursa standing near the sinks.

"Go away!" This time Hermione yelled.

Ron still was oblivious to someone else being in the room, "What's the matter? You must be back to normal by now. We are..."

"Normal? Why are you two in Slytherin robes?" Ursa asked.

"Oooohhhh, wait til you see we!" Myrtle exclaimed excited.

"It was c-cat hair! M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformation!" Hermione cried.

' _Millicent? Potion? Cat hair?'_ Ursa thought to herself.

"Uh-oh" Ron whispered.

"You'll be teased something dreadful!" Myrtle exclaimed.

"It's okay, Hermione. It can't be that bad-" Harry started.

"It is." Hermione opened the door, Ursa and Harry were speechless, Moaning Myrtle kept giggling.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said wide eyed.

Hermione Granger stood before them as a human but a cat. She was covered in fur, she had cat eyes and whiskers, ears and even a tail for head to toe. Ursa now had a mountain of questions.

"How.."

"Um..we'll take you to Madam Pomfery, she doesn't ask to many questions" Harry said softly.

"Wait til everyone sees you have a tail!" Myrtle egged on, the ghost was absolutely giddy.

The group helped Hermione avoid other professors and students as they made their way to the Hospital Wing. They sent Ursa in with her, making up a story about finding Hermione in her condition and helping her get to the Hospital Wing and being unsure how she'd somehow come to look like a cat-like person, while the boys waited outside.

On the way up to Gryffindor Common Room, Ursa told them she was owed an explanation. Ron and Harry argued about telling her but gave in.

"Hermione made Polyjuice Potion and we used it to become Crabbe and Goyle to ask Draco about the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said quickly.

"We wanted to know if Malfoy was the one open the Chamber. The Heir of Slytherin" Ron added.

Ursa held back her laughter, "You didn't think to ask me?"

"No." Both boys said.

"Would have saved a lot of time and trouble. Besides I'd already asked Draco of he knew anything about the Chamber when was petrified. He's clueless." Ursa explained.

"What about the secret room of Dark Artifacts?" Ron asked.

"I'm surprised he mentioned that...but I guess he thought you were his Goons. Yea...but I don't know a lot about it. I've never been down there..." Ursa whispered.

"If Draco isn't the Heir of Slytherin, who is? Whose opening the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, yet, either." Ursa sighed and they made their way into their dorms for the night.

Ursa completely forgot about her questions for Moaning Myrtle.

* * *

A/N: FF finally fixed the bug so I can reply to my reviews. Yay. Ohmygosh. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. I enjoy the feedback and you're all amazing. Sorry it took a few days to get out a chapter but actually I was writing future chapters and they're so emotional and I needed a break for a day or so. Much love. Always.


	16. Selective Electives and Killer Cupid

About a week before Valentine's Day, during Transfiguration, Ursa sat next to Neville Longbottom as they tried to learn the new spell McGonagall was teaching, each student was trying to turn rabbits into a pair of slippers,

"Show me again how she said to wave your wand?" Neville asked looking a little green as he tried to keep his rabbit from hopping away.

"Swish to the left, slowly down and then swish to the right." Ursa said as she watched Ron attempt the spell and his rabbit changed from white to purple with his broken wand, "you can't get worse than that."

The seemed to convince Neville only slightly, after a few attempts he managed to turn the rabbit into slippers but the slippers had uncomfortably moving eyes.

As Ursa careful tried it, on her second attempt her rabbit become a pair of soft bunny slippers, white with ears, Professor McGonagall inspected the slippers and awarded her ten points to Gryffindor. When class ended she smiled at Neville, "You go ahead, I'd like to speak to Professor McGonagall."

He nodded and headed out and she waited for everyone to leave, McGonagall noticed her student and asked, "What can I do for you, Miss Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you about the elective classes for third year." Ursa said quickly.

"Ah, yes. A few students always seem to ask early in the second term of their second year." McGonagall almost seemed to smile.

"Is it difficult to take more than two extra classes? Is three possible?" Asked Ursa.

McGonagall nodded, "Three is quite possible. Any more than that and you'll find it impossible because of an overlap in schedule. Three electives are taught at exactly the same time."

"My parents will expect me to take two electives that they consider appropriate. I'll have to. I feel myself more interested in Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, I know they'll be pleased with these choices. Is it possible to take Muggle Studies as well?" Ursa felt quite interested in the third class but she wasn't sure she'd be able to get away with taking it.

"You can. Arthimancy, Divination, and Muggle Studies are the three that over lap. Near the end of term the Heads of Houses meet with their Second Years and discuss which classes to take, if you like I can consider this our meeting and add these to your Third Year Timetable." Professor McGonagall said approvingly.

"Thank you, Professor." Ursa smiled.

"I would like to add that three classes is sometimes a lot to take on but I believe you to be more than capable of keeping up with the work load." McGonagall nodded her head at Ursa as she started out the door. "You're one of the top students in your year. A very bright witch. Your marks compete easily with Ravenclaws."

Ursa grinned as she bid the Transfiguration teacher goodbye and headed off to meet Neville in their next lessons.

* * *

On Valentine's Day classes kept getting interrupted by Lockhart's ridiculous dwarves dressed as Cupid to give various students Valentine's messages. Ursa found herself extremely grateful she didn't really have any interest at boys at her age, yet.

On the way to Charms that day, Ursa found herself behind one of the little dwarves determined to catch up with Harry Potter, Ursa sympathized, she'd been doing everything she could to avoid the thing. Ursa cringe when the little guy tackled Harry Potter after ripping his bag of school books. Ursa rolled her eyes the moment she heard her twin, Draco Malfoy call out, "What's going on here?" After numerous students had stopped to see the commotion, even a group of first years now blocked by Harry Potter sprawled across the hall down from class. Perfect the Percy was on scene trying to usher students into classrooms when the entire hall became silent, staring as the cupid-dwarf started to sing Harry's Valentine Song:

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_.

Ursa grimaced as helped Harry up from the floor, he muttered his thanks, his poor face a few different shades of red. He noticed Draco snatch up one of his books, Ursa was now trying to get a glimpse of it, it was black and looked a bit old.

"Give that back." Harry growled.

"Not until I've seen what's inside." Draco flipped the book open, "Expelliarmus." Harry had cast the spell and the book had gone flying, Ron was faster than Ursa, catching it and giving it to Harry.

"I have to report you using magic in the corridors, Harry! Everyone disperse. Get to class! Now!" Percy the Prefect started threatening detentions when finally everyone went to there respective lessons.

* * *

Soon all the Second Years were just as worried about their electives, Neville's family was writing him letters, Percy was giving Harry advice, Hermione had signed up for everything, some were drawing from a hat, others were deciding on a future career.

After Potions class one even Draco stopped Ursa on her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ursa, what will you take next year?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Oh, I spoke to McGonagall ages ago, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. What about you?" Ursa asked politely, she decided it was best to leave out her decision to take Muggle Studies as well.

"I was going to speak to Severus tomorrow about the same, actually." He told her.

"Have you heard from Father?" She asked.

"Yes, he'd asked that I try Arthimancy but I don't really see the point." Draco said quietly as a group of Ravenclaws passed them.

"We should go to the Great Hall for dinner." Ursa mentioned. Draco nodded in agreement and they parted ways. It was the first time they'd been truly civil since they were toddlers.

* * *

Ursa couldn't really get the old book she'd seen Harry with on Valentine's off her mind so she convinced herself she'd needed to see for herself if it was the mystery diary, it made her wonder if Harry was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets and she needed to know for herself, she knew one-day that the dorm should be pretty empty and that Harry was at Quidditch practice so she headed up to the Tower in hopes she could find it under Harry's mattress or something. She'd decided if she got caught she'd say she was looking for her notes that she thought she'd let Neville borrow. One her way into the Fat Lady's Portrait hole, Ginny Weasley very nearly knocked her down running back out. When she got to the boys dormitory she found someone else had already ransacked the room. She jumped when Neville came in the dorm moments later,

"Nevs, it was me..I was looking for you...did you have my notes on yesterday's Potion lesson I need them for my essay." She kept eye contact.

"Oh. Yea. Uh, I'll get them back to you later of that's alright. I need to tell Harry about this." He said and Ursa followed him out.

She waited outside the room as she heard Harry tell Ron that the diary was missing.

'Bloody Hell' She thought to herself.

Gasping as she realized what Hermione had just said.

"Only a Gryffindor knows the password."

* * *

Later that week while Ursa had been trying work everything out in her head, Neville had dragged her out of her studies for the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

She attempted a distraction to clear her heard for a bit might be helpful.

She watched from the stranded as the two teams walked onto the pitch and started mounting there brooms. She waved down at her friends when she noticed Professor McGonagall headed towards the teams.

Using Madam Hooch's megaphone she announced, "This match has been cancelled." She stopped for a moment to address a very upset looking Oliver Wood and with the murmur of complaints in the large crowd she continued, "All students will make their way back to their House common rooms, where their Heads of House with give them further information, as quickly as possible, please."

Once all the Gryffindors were waiting in the packed common room, McGonagall had come in and told them that Hermione Granger and a Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater had been attacked outside the library and were now petrified, the students were given a new set of rules to follow. They had to be back in the Common Room no later than six in the evening, they would escorted by teachers to classes and for bathroom breaks, under no circumstances were students to be out alone and all evening activities were cancelled. Once the Professor had left Lee Jordan could be heard through the silent room,

"That's two Gryffindors, as well as the Gryffindor Ghost, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Can't they see the Heir of Slytherin is obviously a Slytherin. They should just chuck out all the snakes"


	17. Little Black Book

Later that night as Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Faye Dunbar slept into their beds, Ursa sat alone by the cool window, she glanced sadly at Hermione Granger's empty bed, then let her thoughts wonder as she stared out into the grounds of Hogwarts, she could see a corner of the Black Lake, a large amount of the Forbidden Forest, and the Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid's hut. She mentally noted that there was smoke coming from Hagrid's lopsided chimney.

She thought about each of the attacks and was rather upset that students couldn't freely go to the library anymore. She knew she been find studying for classes but she loved research and she was still trying to figure out who was opening the Chamber of Secrets.

Her thoughts were completely interrupted when she noticed the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge walking towards Hagrid's little hut, she watched as they went inside. It made her wonder just what he'd been expelled for the last time the Chamber was opened. She was pretty sure that Hagrid hadn't murdered Moaning Mrytle. The half giant struggled to do away with garden pests, much less kill a witch. Her thoughts interrupted again as she saw a tall man with long white-blonde hair heading to Hagrid's hut now, there was so no mistaking that wizard, it was her father, Lucius Malfoy. She jumped to her feet with a full intention of going down to the grounds when she remembered the new set of rules.

She watched as her father went inside as well. She was dying to be a fly on the wall. She could only imagine what rumors would start if she was caught out of bed after present events, she was from a family with generations of Slytherins, they'd have a hayday. She'd probably be expelled just so they'd have a great article for the Prophet. She stifled a giggle at the thought of Lucius Malfoy in the gamekeeper's shabby hut.

Soon all four men came from the Hut and headed towards the Gates of Hogwarts. She was still staring into the grounds when she noticed Hagrid's door open again but it didn't look as if anyone had come outside at all.

Ursa drifted off to sleep, still sitting in window.

* * *

The very next day, Ursa purposely sat next to her twin, Draco Malfoy, during Potions. While they were supposed to be completing an essay on the uses of Flobberworm Mucus she whispered, "Did you know Father and the Minister were here last night?"

"Of course." Draco responded just as quietly.

"Do you know why?" She inquired.

"Mhm." He scribbled on his parchment.

"Care to share?" She lifted a brow, nudging him.

"The oaf Hagrid was carted off the Azkaban." Draco told her as her eyes went wide, "he's suspected to be the one opening the Chamber of Secrets, because he was expelled for it that last time it was opened. I think it's ludicrous but someone like that shouldn't be working here anyway."

Ursa rolled her eyes at his prejudice, "where's Dumbledore?"

"Father got all twelve governors to sign off on suspended him as Headmaster." Draco said.

"Do I need to split you two apart?" Severus hissed between them as he walked by interrupting their conversation, it was odd for Snape to be so hard on a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy but Ursa was a Gryffindor..Snape didn't treat her the same as he once had, he was distant and everyone knew he hated Gryffindors.

For the rest of the lesson they focused on working.

* * *

While the students were in the midst of having final exams for the year, Professor McGonagall's voice magically filled every corridor throughout the school.

 _"All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

Ursa sat next to Fred Weasley as all the Gryffindors waited for word. "What do you think has happened now?" George said quickly.

A girl named Alicia Spinnet spoke up, "On my way up I'd passed that message from Mrs. Norris..there was a new one added below it. It said:

 _"Her Skeleton Will Lie in the Chamber Forever"_

In entire room audibly gasped, as Professor McGonagall joined the students with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley following behind.

"Is it true? Was someone taken into the Chamber?" Percy Weasley asked.

"Yes. Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry is closing until further notice. We can't have students and staff here with such a danger within the walls. I ask that all students please pack your things tonight. The Hogwarts Express will take everyone to London tomorrow." McGonagall said, she looked sullen and worn,

"Will the Weasley's please stay for a moment"

Ursa went to move for the stairs when Fred grabbed her arm, "Please stay too." Ursa looked at McGonagall who simply nodded and she sat quietly at his feet.

Professor McGonagall eyes wandered to each of the students now left in the warm Common Room, Percy Weasley stood by the fireplace, Fred and George Weasley on the soft crimson sofa, Ursa Malfoy on the floor between, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood next to the Deputy Headmistress. Ursa realized one of the Weasley was missing. "Where is Ginny? She's not..."

Ron turned a shade of green as McGonagall nodded. Percy left, shutting himself off in the Prefect room to the side. Ursa turned and hugged both the twins, holding back tears.

She didn't want the school to close and she couldn't believe a first year was now dead somewhere in the castle, Fred's little sister..

McGonagall had left again and the three on the sofa hadn't noticed Harry or Ron leave. They just stared into the lit fireplace. It seemed like hours until Professor McGonagall came into the room asked them all to report to the Hospital Wing. Ursa was again asked to join them by Fred.

Upon arrival they found Ginny Weasley in almost perfect health, aside from being upset, all the petrified students, ghost, and cat were now awake and listening to Ron Weasley explain what had happened to Professor Gildorey Lockhart while he and Harry had gone into the Chamber of Secrets. They learned about the how the diary was able to possess Ginny and control her mind. The diary was created by Lord Voldemort and that Harry had killed the basilisk after Fawkes had blinded it.

After hearing about the diary, Ursa ran to Dumbledore's office in time to see her very angry Father alone in a Hall.

"What are you doing here?" Ursa asked.

"It is not your concern." Lucius Malfoy said as he whisked past his daughter.

Dumbledore was escorting Harry Potter from his office when he saw Ursa briskly walking towards him.

"Headmaster! I need to speak with you. Please!" The two walked up to his office.

"What can I do for you Miss Malfoy?" Albus Dumbledore asked as she stared at the tattered and destroy little black book on his desk.

"That diary came into the school because of my Father." She said almost inaudibly.

"I know." Dumbledore stated.

"I overheard my Father talking about it one day. I've spent most of the term trying to find it. Is it true? Was Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle?" She questioned.

"Indeed he is. Few people have ever realized this." Dumbledore watched the young Gryffindor carefully.

"But he's a half blood.." Ursa couldn't believe it. It was like everything she'd ever been taught about blood purity by her family and the Dark Lord had just gone crashing into the Black Lake. Lord Voldemort was nothing more than an insane power hunger man who happened to also be a wizard.

Ursa left Dumbledore's office very confused about her second year of school but extremely happy that the school wasn't closing.

"Missus Ursa!" Dobby popped in front of her almost causing her to topple right over him, she immediately noticed the dirty sock on his left foot.

"Dobby is free!" He'd never sounded so happy in her life.

And the tears Ursa had held in began to spill as she embraced the elf that had held her the moment she'd been born.


	18. Letters & Longbottoms

**_Prisioner Successfully Escapes Azakban for the First Time Ever_**

 _July 23, 1993_

 _Most in the Wizarding Community are familiar with the crimes committed by Sirius Black in early September 1981, Black was sentenced to Life in Azakban Prison after taking the lives of his Hogwarts Alumni and fellow Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Black aided He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the night of October 31, 1981._

 _He was a close supposed friend of James and Lily Potter, he was the known Secret-Keeper of their location, giving it to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aiding in murder of James and Lily Potter and attempted murder of their one year old son, The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter._

 _It's been brought to our attention here at the Prophet that Black has become the first ever wizard to escape from the Wizarding Prison Azakban some night this month, it's unknown how he escaped but he is suspected to still be alive and in hiding._

 _The Muggle Authorities have been alerted._

 _We remind the Wizarding Community that Black is a very dangerous Dark Wizard and ask that his whereabouts be reported to the Ministry of Magic Auror Department immediately._

 _There are no comments from Ministry officals at this time._

* * *

Ursa was having an unusually quiet summer. She missed Dobby very much while she stayed at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England but she was grateful he'd been freed and she knew he was very happy being a free elf.

Dobby was unique in this because most, if not all elves, shuttered becoming scared or even depressed at the idea of being freed from their duties in serving witches and wizard families they were bound to.

As usual she kept to herself during the summer holidays from Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.

Her twin, Draco Malfoy did the opposite. Their parents took Draco to different places for summer vacation, they'd been known to go to France, Germany, Ireland, and very Japan while leaving Ursa alone. They usually left her in the care of a relative or house elves but all of Lucius' relatives had passed many decades ago and Narcissa's family either gone as well or imprisoned, they had decided at thirteen that the girl could take care of herself just fine with watchful elves.

Ursa didn't mind. She enjoyed being alone at the Manor, it was the only time she could freely explore the grounds or great mansion without lurking in the shadows as quiet as possible. She wasn't allowed to have her housemates from school at the Manor but she sometimes met with her best friend Neville Longbottom at Diagon Alley.

She was eating dinner in the gardens when she noticed an couple of owls flying to her, she ducked as she recognized the Weasley owl Errol, who was prone to slamming into things upon landing, the second was a Tawny owl carrying her Hogwarts Letter for her third year.

 _Dear Miss Malfoy,_

 _Please note that the new term will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade during certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission from to your parents or guardian to sign._

 _A list of books for the next year is enclosed._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _By Miranda Goshawk_

 _The Essential Defense Against the Dark_ _Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Intermediate Transfiguration_ _By Emeric Switch_

 _The Monster Book of Monsters_ _By Edwardus Lima_

 _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ _By Laurenzoo_

 _Rune Dictionary_ _By Laurenzoo_

 _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ _By Whilhelm Wigworthy_

 _PERMISSION for VISIT to HOGSMEADE for_

 _Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy_

 _Gryffindor House_

 _This document hereby serves to state the aforementioned Third-year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at such a time that the school arranges, and with the signature of the undersigned parent or guardian. The student shall abide by all such rules regulations relevant to such expeditions and set by the school as per article 528/Z of the 1714 Edict._

 _Print Name:_

 _Relation:_

 _Signature:_

Ursa had actually forgotten that she'd be able to visit Hogsmeade this year. She'd have her Mother or Father sign her permission slip before returning to school. She didn't really think they'd refuse. Looking over her Hogwarts Letter she noticed that the book for Muggle Studies was on her list of books, she decided she better get her books before her parents did return so she could hide the book away in her trunk and they'd never be the wiser.

After setting the letter aside she offered water to Errol, who hooted happily as he rested on the chair next to her. Ursa smiled as she read this one.

 _Dear Ursa,_

 _I hope your enjoying your holiday. I'm sure you saw in the Prophet were Dad won a drawing and know we're in Egypt this summer. I've enclosed a picture though in case you missed it._

 _We're here with the entire family, even my two older brothers I haven't told you about yet, Bill and Charlie. Bill actually spends time here working for Gringotts as curse-breaker and Charlie lives in Romania on the Dragon Preserve where he helps care for the dragons, both jobs are pretty cool._

 _We're having a blast._

 _Oh! Percy has been strutting around wearing his Head Boy Badge like he's a God or something. George and I tried stealing it from him and changing the inscription to Head Prat but we were caught by Dad, Dad didn't punish us, he just laughed and made us give it back. We also tried locking Percy in a tomb but Mum came back at exactly the right time with Ginny and yelled at us for a ruddy hour. We weren't allowed to join the rest of family the next day but it gave plenty of time to plan more pranks._

 _Do you think it would be hilarious if we created a candy that could make the person who ate it turn into a bird? We want to try._

 _Ron's getting a new wand this year after he nearly accidentally blasted off Ginny's finger at breakfast when she tried taking the last piece of chicken at dinner. You should have seen Mum's face, I'm not sure what upset her more, his attempt to use magic outside of school or the fact he tried jinxing Ginny. Mum and Dad have been extremely protective of her since school._

 _Did you see the article in the Daily Prophet about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban? Wonder how he managed it, he must be extremely powerful._

 _I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts._

 _Best Wishes._

 _Your Friend,_

 _The Most Handsome Weasley_

 _Fred_

Ursa giggled as she read the letter. She looked over the photo he'd enclosed. It was different from the family portrait in the Prophet. The two older boys, Ursa guessed were Bill and Charlie, were laughing with their father and Ginny as Fred and George ran around chasing Percy who was clutching a gold badge against his chest, their Mother, Molly could be seen on the other side of the picture with her hands on hips shaking her head.

Ursa grinned at the family of gingers, she found herself very envious of the Weasley family, she craved such a bound with family, she knew she'd never have from any of her own. She sighed as she thought about what Fred had mentioned about her cousin Sirius. She wasn't sure he'd killed those muggles in service of the Dark Lord, she always wondered why he'd been seen as family outcast especially after murdering Pettigrew and the muggles. Her Aunt always seemed to despise her son and with her hatred of all things muggle you'd think she'd have forgiven him for his childhood antics. She'd never asked anyone but Kreacher about Sirius on that day when she was five years old and her Aunt Walburga had died. She did wonder how he escaped from Azkaban though. Even if he managed to get passed the Dementors, he shouldn't have been able to swim through the icey waters of the North Sea but maybe he was just as powerful as Fred mentioned.

Ursa met her best friend Neville Longbottom for lunch one afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, Neville's Grandmother Augusta Longbottom had joined them this time. Neville had accidentally mentioned that his friend he met in Diagon Alley some days was a Malfoy and his Gran also didn't want him alone with a dangerous dark wizard running around.

"You're the Malfoy daughter then?" Augusta Longbottom eyed Ursa as they all sat at a table to the side of dark pub.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Ursa. I am in Gryffindor with Neville. It's nice to finally meet you." Ursa held out her hand. Neville was extremely quiet as he nervously watch the encounter.

"I'd heard the Malfoy's had a daughter. Intriguing as that is, I was shocked to hear you're a Gryffindor. My Frank was Gryffindor too." Augusta continued, "you understand why I'm wary of my grandson being friends with a witch of your heritage?"

"Gran..." Neville moaned.

"Hush, Boy, this is important. Your family is full of dark wizards" her eyes moistened as she spoke, "you'll also understand after what your nasty aunt did to my son and his beautiful, sweet wife, Alice. Especially with that Sirius Black being a Gryffindor and turning against his friends."

"Mrs. Longbottom," Ursa said quietly, she kept eye contact , she was used to people being as prejudice against her because of her heritage as her family was about blood purity. "I can't speak for my cousin..or my Aunt. I've never met either of them. I can only speak for myself. I understand why you have issues with me without having ever met. I also appreciate your willingness to meet me and your need to protect Neville. I would like to say that after we've had our lunch if you still find my character questionable I will not associate with Neville outside what is necessary at Hogwarts."

"But Ursa.." Neville started to speak up but it didn't stop either witches.

"I want you know from a very young age I've always known I was different from my family. That's the reason I was sorted into Gryffindor. I don't agree with their use of manipulation, Dark Magic, or their beliefs on Blood Purity. While I respect my ancestry, I do not have to follow in the footsteps of those before me. I make my own path just as we all do. My parents didn't want me anymore than I want them. I have been passed off into the care of House Elves and given tutoring lessons from the moment I could walk and talk. But even surrounded by such I formed my own understanding of the world. I'm still young but I know enough about the world to know my family is wrong. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is wrong. Aunt Bellatrix is insane and is a horrible excuse of a witch. You and I are in agreement over such things. I also know children shouldn't be judged on the action of their parents." Ursa stopped for a moment staring at the elder witch who seemed to soften a little, "I met Neville even before I was sorted at Hogwarts. He was wary of me as well once he learned my last name. After some time we spoke and became friends, I help Neville with his studies and stand by him with others, even my own brother tease him. I care about Neville, he is my best friend, I'd do anything I could for him."

Augusta Longbottom didn't say anything for a moment and so Neville finally spoke up without interruption, "G-gran..I get through exams because of Ursa. She spends as much time with me as she does the Weasley twins. She's a good person. She'd stand up for anyone she cared a-about regardless of blood status. She friends with Harry's friend Hermione Granger too, she's a muggleborn. She's faught with her brother in our first year when he t-teased me. She is being honest. I'm grateful she's a Gryffindor. I don't know how I'd manage to do anything right without her."

"Well, alright. I don't see why you can't be Neville's friend. I do thank you for helping my boy. I would like to ask something of you if you're willing, you can think about it if you like." Mrs. Longbottom stated.

"Anything." Ursa said simply.

"I'd like you to join us after lunch. Neville and I are going to St. Mungo's tvo visit Frank and Alice." She again eyed the young witch.

Ursa wondered if she was testing her still or if she wanted her to see the effects her Aunt and Dark Lord had caused. "I'll go."

After finishing lunch the three left the Leaky Cauldron and continue down to St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The Hospital appears to be a muggle department store to muggles but once a magical person slips inside the door a mannequin inquires to their destination. Mrs. Longbottom stated they were going to Janis Thickery Ward. An elevator-like door opened letting the small group inside, the lights flashed "Fourth Floor: Spell Damage".

At their destination they each signed in, Ursa was questioned before allowed to enter the Ward without family in the hospital, but the Longbottoms' vouched for her.

Augusta smiled at her son and daughter in law saying hello and hugging them both, Neville did the same but neither Alice not Frank seemed to return any sort of affection.

Alice Longbottom looked a lot like her son, Neville being short and round-faced but she was looked much older than a witch her age and a bit fragile, her hair stark white.

Frank Longbottom was very skinny and a bit taller than his wife with dark brown hair but streaks of gray. He took looked aged and frail.

The two stood by a wall next to each other. Ursa noticed each had their own bed even though they shared a room. It seemed they two had just finished lunch but it appears mostly untouched.

"Thanks, Mum." Neville whispered as Alice placed something in his hand."this is my friend, Ursa" Alice looked at her but seemed to peer past her and didn't say anything at all, she didn't even smile. Frank had simple wandered away from the group and sat down on the floor.

After only staying about half an hour the group left the room.

Ursa heard a mediwitch down the hall say, "You're not supposed to be wandering about Mr. Lockhart." Neville and Ursa couldn't help but grin.

She returned to the Leaky Cauldron alone, Ursa went into Diagon Alley, which was rather empty in the late afternoon, Ursa noticed wanted posters in most of the shop windows.

She entered Madam Malkin's purchasing new robes for school because she'd grown an inch or two in the past year. She also stopped by Flourish and Blott's for her books of course, the clerk warning her about the tendency the Monster Book of Monster had to attack. Returning to the Leaky Cauldron she noticed Harry Potter sitting at the pub having dinner and she said hello before flooing back to the Manor.

* * *

A few days before September 1st, Ursa met with her Mother.

"Hello, Mother. I'm sorry to bother you but I have my permission slip for Hogsmeade that requires your signature." Ursa said simply after walking in on her mother reading over a stack of inquiries.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her daughter, "What class electives will you be attending this year?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes like Draco." Ursa just said.

Narcissa took the permission slip signing it and adding, "if I hear of anything I'm unhappy with I will send letter revoking this privilege, understood? But for now I don't want anyone starting ridiculous rumors in why it wasn't signed until I can easily blame you."

Ursa nodding, thanking her and left to add the permission slip into her trunk for school.


	19. Teens & Talons

Ursa sat in the Great Hall as the new First Years were escorted in, she hadn't really noticed much surrounding her, she didn't know the Golden Trio weren't at the Sorting Ceremony, she hadn't really paid attention to who she'd even sat next to at the Gryffindor table.

She just found herself dazed and lost in thoughts, feelings that clouded her mind after the dementors had entered and searched the Hogwarts Express. Her best friend, Neville Longbottom had said that Harry Potter had fainted after the dark creatures had entered his compartment. She could sympathize because she still felt so cold and shaken, there was this pit in her stomach that hadn't gone away, she thought all her happiness she'd ever felt had disappeared and that she'd never be happy for the rest of her life, she'd just be alone and never have anyone to truly care about, she'd become insane like many members of the House of Black.

She wasn't really listening to the students get sorted into their Houses, she just stared up into the clouds and candles floating in the ceiling, she might have heard Astoria Greengrass become a Ravenclaw but it was quickly pushed aside, she probably shouldn't have felt so down now that she was back in the Castle but the dementors had reminded her of the how lonely she'd felt all her life especially when she was sent to Number 12 Grimmuald Place with on Kreacher and Family Portraits until she'd come to Hogwarts and she couldn't shake it. She actually felt sorry for her Aunt Bellatrix and was even more surprised that Sirius Black had escaped Azakban because no one deserved to be plagued by such creatures everyday for their entire lives, regardless of what they had done. Imprisoned, yes. But, deep empty depression forever...that could drive any person completely mad.

Finally she was brought out her stupor when the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stood and spoke loudly,

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few important things to go over with you all and because of the severity of one of them I think it's best I say them before we feel our bellies. Of course, you are aware of the incident on the Hogwarts Express...by request of the Ministry of Magic, dementors have been stationed here at the gates and every entrance of the grounds. No one is allowed to leave the school with permission, dementors are not fooled by any disguises including Invisibility Cloaks. I must warn you to give them absolutely no reason to want to harm you.

Now, on a much happier note-I am pleased to welcome two new teachers this year. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a former student and Gryffindor, Professor Remus Lupin." There was moment of applause for Professor Lupin, who stood and bowed before Professor Dumbledore continued, "While I am sad to mention that our esteemed Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of the year last year, I am delighted to see our own Rubeus Hagrid as our new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, along with his gamekeeping duties. Now! That's everything of immediate importance. Let the Feast begin."

As the food appeared across every table and it's warm aroma filled the noses of all present, various conversations began to fill the massive Great Hall.

Fred Weasley had been sitting next to Ursa and watching each expression change across her face, she had put a piece of roasted chicken and a serving of mash potatoes on her plate but didn't eat anything, he leaned over expressing concern, "Ursa, are you okay?"

Her eyes blinked and she looked up at the tall red head, she felt an odd feeling in her stomach now, instead of the empty pit she felt warmth and a fluttering, her cheeks turned a bit pink as she nodded, "Y-yes."

"Good. I'm glad." He smiled at her.

"The dementors..." She started.

"Terrible creatures. Made all the happiness disappear." Fred said.

"I felt I'd be alone forever." Ursa whispered.

"I'll never let that happen." Fred nudged his twin with his foot under the table.

"Yes, Scarlett, you'll have us forever. Life long friends." George grinned.

Ursa finally smiled, her stomach still fluttering. She reached to add some boiled carrots to her plate when her hand rubbed against Fred's and she could have sworn she felt a spark.

"Yo. George! What did you say you did to Percy's badge last night?" Lee Jordan asked loudly.

Percy Weasley's head snapped in their direction, glaring.

The Twins both snickered.

"We stole it." Fred started.

"Percy the Prefect Head Boy spent hours looking for it." George boasted.

"Got right mad, storming into everyone's rooms. Demanding it back." Fred continued.

"Probably wanted to polish it for the billionth time." George rolled his eyes.

"We spelled it to say BigHead Boy." They both finished and entire table started laughing, except Percy, who turned as red as his hair.

When the Feast ended, one of the new Prefects had escorted the First Years out to take them up to the Tower.

"You seem so tired, Princess Scarlett. Fred carry her up to the Tower." George teased, much to Ursa surprise she was whisked over Fred's shoulder. Immediately, kicking and squealing, "Put me down! Ohmygosh! No! You're not carrying me up seven floors! Weasley put me down!"

Passersby just laughed at the argument as they headed up the first flight of stairs.

"Mr. Weasley put the girl down, please." A voiced drawled making Ursa squeak. Fred put her down but grinned at Professor Lupin, "She's very tired, Sir. Dementors really tuckered her out. We're trying to be good helpful friends."

"You're causing a scene, I think Miss-erm" Lupin seemed to realize he didn't know her name.

"Malfoy. I'm Ursa Malfoy." Ursa added as she blushed straightening her school uniform.

Professor Lupin seemed a bit surprised to see the Gryffindor emblem on her uniform, "Yes, well, I'm sure Miss Malfoy is capable to carrying herself up to your Common Room."

The Trio of Twins nodded and headed up laughing and carrying on all the way to their rooms.

After breakfast the next morning Ursa walked alone to Muggle Studies class. She was a bit nervous and did her best to avoid anyone who might notice where she was headed and say something to Draco.

She slipped into the room full of Muggle Artifacts that led to the Muggle Studies classroom. She stopped to look at small black box with a screen and two wires poking from the top, she wondered what it was when someone asked slightly surprised, "You're taking Muggle Studies?"

Ursa turned to see Hermione Granger had just walked through the door, Ursa nodded, "That's a television. We should probably get inside to the classroom before we're late."

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies...you're muggleborn?" Ursa pointed out.

"I think it'll be interested to see the Wizarding perspective of how Muggles live." Hermione said simply. Ursa nodded again it made sense to her.

In the small well lit class room the female middle-aged Professor with dry strawberry blonde hair sat at her desk, Ursa didn't know her name but I had seen at the head table during meals. Ursa took a moment to look at her classmates and sighed when she found there wasn't a single Slytherin, just a small mix of all other Houses.

Ursa and Herimone sat together as the teacher spoke in crisp voice, "I'd like to welcome each of you to Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts. I expect you to each have your book, if you do not, please let me know and you'll be provided one to borrow, my name is Charity Burbage and I'm excited you've chosen my class as an a elective for your Third Year at Hogwarts. My class will help each of you understand Muggles and their way of life, it will be helpful if you find yourself working in a job that may connect you to muggles or muggleborns, like the Ministry, St. Mungo's, or even here at Hogwarts. We'll learn how muggles use electricity instead of Magic to run their households and businesses, how they send and receive postage, and other things they use daily, this term. Next term we'll focus on children and how they entertain themselves. How many of have a muggle relatives that you've met?"

Professor Burbage smiled as Hermione and a few other raised their hands, Ursa frowned when she said, "Good, you'll possibly be a little ahead of some of your classmates. But don't fret, there's plenty to learn. Can someone tell me what this is?" Hermione's hand popped up as she pulled out a globe-like thing with a piece of metal twisted at the bottom, "yes, Miss?"

"Granger, I'm Hermione Granger. It's called a lightbulb. Muggle use it to light up everything, like we use candles and torches, it runs off the electricity you mentioned, it used in every place possible, even streets at night."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You're absolutely right. Ten Points to Gryffindor."

And that's exactly how the rest of class continued, like most classes, the Professor asked questioned and Hermione bounced from her seat to answer them.

At the end of class Hermione just disappeared somewhere, leaving Ursa to head up to Transfiguration on her own. She ran into Neville and they sat together, Ursa inquired "How was Divination?"

"Spooky. The Professor is very odd. I'm not sure how I'll manage without you tutoring me. We had tea to read tea leaves...I dropped a cup but the Professor knew I would." Neville shuttered when Professor McGonagall spoke up,

"We will be spending the next few weeks learning about animagi. Can someone tell me what an animagi is?" Ursa was relieved to finally be in a class she knew most of the answers, she noticed Hermione too had her hand raised, slightly tilted from her seat. "Miss Malfoy?" McGonagall stated.

"A animagi is a witch or wizard who are able to transform into an animal. The most famous known animagi was Merlin." Ursa said simply.

"Correct. Ten Points to Gryffindor." McGonagall then transformed herself into a silver tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. Ursa seemed to be the only one who gasped. She was envious, she wanted to be able to transform.

When Professor McGonagall became human again, she said, "What's gotten into you? I've never had so few students react to my transformation before."

Hermione then said, "I'm sorry, Professor, we've just come from Divination class and we read tea leaves-"

Ursa just stared extremely confused, Hermione hadn't been in Divination. That was impossible, they'd both been in Muggle Studies together, Ursa was still miffed that she was a know-it-all.

"Say no more. Who is dying this year, then?" McGonagall asked only to receive silent was a surprised class.

Harry Potter spoke up, "Me."

"Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student every year since her arrival at this school. None of which has died, I might add. She loves death omens for dramatics." McGonagall said simply before stirring the class back to her curriculum. Ursa still started confused at Hermione while trying to take notes.

At lunch Ursa sat with her favorite Weasley's, again next to Fred, also again distracted by the flutter in her stomach. "Are you excited you can go to Hogsmeade this year?" George asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure my Mother would sign my permission slip but she did." Ursa smiled.

Fred leaned closed to her, "Yes! Scarlett can make mischief with us. You just wait, with a Malfoy in our a corner, no one can stop us."

The group laughed and Ursa blushed as Fred placed his arm over her shoulder.

"What do you have next?" he asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures." She said looking up at Fred. She could have sworn his eyes were shining.

"You'll love it." He grinned.

Ursa felt herself turning a very un-Malfoy-like shade of red and excused herself from the table. She was heading towards the grounds when she heard her own twin call for her, she turned and Draco sneered, "WHAT are you doing letting a Weasley hang all over you in public?"

"I...I wasn't. They're just my friends. They were asking about Hogsmeade." She did her best to appear unfazed.

"I should tell Father." He glared.

"Don't. It's nothing." She almost pleaded up quickly changed her tone, "Grow up, Draco." She glared back, strong tension between them. Draco grabbed her arm, dragging her with him down next to Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures. She was starting to regret taking a class with her brother as she rubbed her probably bruised arm. Ursa did her best to ignore her brother as he now whispered and laughed with his minions, Goyle and Crabbe.

Hagrid was standing before the group of students with a big black boarhound and seemed a bit nervous, "C'mon. Eve'yon' here? Right! Follow me!"

Ursa had started to wonder if the half giant was leading them to the Dark Forest. She was curious about the forest, Draco had told her about his detention first year and while she didn't want to go at night, during the day with Hagrid and an entire class maybe wouldn't be so bad, but he took them to the edge of the trees til they all stopped as a close paddock. "Alrigh'. Gather 'round. Make sure yeh can see. The fries' thing yeh want ter do is open yeh books."

"How?" Draco said coldly.

"Huh?" Hagrid now seemed really confused.

"How-Do-We-Open-Our-Books?" Draco repeated while emphasizing each word slowly, like he was talking to a naughty child. He pulled out his Monster Book of Monsters that he had belted together.

Ursa's was belted too, as was most of the class had found some way to keep the blood-hungry book shut.

"Hasn' anyone's bin able ter open their books?" Rubeus Hagrid looked a bit crestfallen as the entire class shook their heads. Hagrid then took Hermione's book, tossing away the belt she'd used to tie it shut and ran his large fingers down the spine, "Yeh've got ter stroke the spine"

"Oh! How silly we've been? Why didn't we all guess? We have to stroke the spine!" Draco Malfoy growled loudly.

Hagrid mumbled, "I thought they were funny."

"Oh! Hilarious! Giving us books that try to eat us!" Draco continued, Ursa smacked his arm.

"Stop being a pratt." Ursa whispered, making Draco glare at her and turn back to his friends as Hagrid walked away he said rather loudly, "God. This place is going to the dogs. Just wait til I tell Father they have that oaf teaching classes." Ursa rolled her eyes and shook her head, Draco really didn't know when to shut up.

The entire class gasped as Hagrid returned with a magnificent herd. Ursa was giddy with excitement as she watched the animals with a body, hind legs, and tails of wild horses but their front legs, wings, and head resembled giant eagles, they had beautiful steel colored beaks and orange eyes. Ursa started for a moment at the huge talons on their front legs, they could looked as if they cut through trees.

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful aren't they? The first thing you gotta know never insult a Hippogiff. Easil' offended." Hagrid stated.

Ursa eyed her brother, who clearly wasn't listening...

"Always wait for em ter make the firs' move; yeh walk towards him and bow, then the wait. If he doesn't bow, move. They've have dangerous sharp talons. Ok. Who wants tear go first?" Hagrid explained as he petted one of the Hippogriffs.

The entire class of first years stepped back, no one spoke up. Ursa considered but she was entirely certain that the hippogriffs would trust her, before she could decide, Harry said, "I'll do it."

Hagrid beamed, "Good Man, 'Arry! Let's see how the get along with Buckbeak." He pulled on one of the gray hippograph's chain and Ursa silently watched as Harry slowly approached.

Harry kept eye contact, not blinking at all, he stay bowed. Ursa wasn't sure he was breathing, finally Buckbeak tilted his head. "Now yeh can touch him." Hagrid said. Ursa felt abit jealous as Harry Potter stroked Buckbeak, especially Hagrid then put Harry on his back and they began to fly around the grounds. Ursa watched as they soared and she wondered how difficult or different it was to a broom. When the pair returned the class now all seemed eager to pet the herd or hippogriffs, "whose next?" Ursa heard as she eagerly stepped forward, bowing to Buckbeak, she noticed her identical twin next to her and they both were petting the large Hippogriff when Draco said, "This is easy. Must be if Potter can do it. You're not dangerous at all are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

"Draco! Move!" Ursa tried to push him out of the way but Buckbeak was too fast, the creative's talons had already sliced into her brother arm. Blood could be seen pouring from the massive gash as Draco wailed and his face turned ghostly green and pale, "I'm dying! Look at me! It's killed me!"

"You aren't dying." Ursa said as Hagrid lifted him up am carried him towards the castle. Ursa ran behind them trying to keep up with Hagrid's long quick strides.

In the Hospital Wing, Hargid looked quite upset trying to explain as Draco continued to wail dramatically and Madam Pomfrey w as trying to heal him. The Headmaster was in the room now as Ursa tried to help Hagrid explain, "Professor, my brother wasn't listening as Hagrid explained how to approach Buckbeak. He insulted him. I tried to push him out of way but I wasn't fast enough."

Madam Pomfrey had given Draco a Calming Draught, she said, "he's demanding to see his Father."

Dumbledore nodded and said to Hagrid, "you'll have another class soon, you should go on. Miss Malfoy will stay with her brother, won't you."

Ursa smiled at her Care of Magical Creatures teacher, "Of course. It wasn't your fault."

Hagrid nodded and left.

"I will owl my parents..." Ursa said.

 _Father,_

 _I'm sorry to have to inform you that there was an accident in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco didn't listen to the Professor's instruction and insulted a hippogriffs. The Hippogriff attacked him and he's now injured in the Hospital Wing, requesting your appearance. I informed the Headmaster I would owl you. I've borrowed Draco's owl to do so, as you're more likely to immediately open a letter from it._

 _Sincerely_

 _Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy_

 _~seal of House Malfoy~_


	20. Family and Fear

Author's Note: I want say two things. Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowliing. Only things non-canon are mine.

And I want to apologize. I know it's annoying when someone doesn't update their stories regularly, it's almost a pet-peeve of mine...but we are only human a some circumstances keep us from our favorite things. My Dad passed away just a few days after I posted my last chapter and I had already started this one but was unable to finish it. I'm hoping I can now get back to speedy updates..Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Ursa was headed back to the Hospital Wing taking her brother his homework for the classes he'd missed. She recognized her Father's voice immediately as she walked threw the curtain that offered a bit of privacy around the bed in Hospital Wing, Lucius Malfoy was speaking with Draco, Ursa nodded politely at Narcissa, who was sitting next to Draco, holding his hand.

"I'll be speaking to the Board and the Minister about this as well. I must say I agree with you, they shouldn't have that..."Lucius seemed to struggle with what he truly wanted to say and what he found appropriate to say with public, "...man teaching any class. He didn't even finish Hogwarts. He doesn't have a N.E.W.T. in Care of Magical Creatures. He obviously doesn't know how to handle a simple herd of hippogriffs. He'll be lucky to still be Game-Keeper once I've settled this."

Ursa spoke up, "Father...Did Draco mention that he ignored the Professor's guidance not to insult the hippogriffs? He called Buckbeak a 'great ug-"

Narcissa waved her wand, casting a Silencing Charm on Ursa before turning back to her son, "My dearest, is there anything you need? Were given a proper meal? You can't write to do this homework, I will speak with the Headmaster if I must. You poor thing."

Draco moaned, "No, the food was dreadful..."

Lucius was leaving the room when Ursa stopped him, tugging on the back of his robes. Glaring he removed the charm Narcissa had cast,

"You'll not interfere, you ungrateful child. If you weren't born with Draco I'd wonder if you were mine at all."

"At least you didn't turn me into a spoiled prat. What will you do threaten the Board again? It didn't really work before, Father." Ursa returned the glare.

It was moments like this when angry crossed their faces that the uncanny resemblance as Father and Daughter showed.

Lucius ignored her and headed up to the Headmaster's office.

The more time she spent with her family her views on others changed. She knew they'd start to notice this. She needed to speak to Professor Snape.

There was a hour before curfew, so Ursa headed to his office in the Dungeons. She knocked on Snape's door.

Severus Snape opened the door with annoyance on his face, it soften only little when he saw Ursa standing outside.

"Come in, Miss Malfoy. What can I do for you?" He sat at his desk as she sat across from him.

"I know you're probably surprised to see me, Professor, we have not spoken outside the classroom since I was sorted. But, I wanted to ask something of you as my godfather." Ursa tried to keep eye contact but Severus had made her nervous since she started Hogwarts.

"Yes. I must say, I was rather disappointed to watch such a bright witch of high standing become a Gryffindor.." Snape said simply.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this. I don't know who I can trust. I'm not sure why I feel I can trust you...with your connections to my family and...others," she glanced at his right arm that was hidden under his long black robes,"but you're quite talented with Occulmency, and I need to learn...can you teach me?"

"I see. I have been giving Draco private lessons for years. Your Father feels it's unnecessary for a pureblooded witch such as yourself to need such lessons. Why do you think you need to learn the Art of Occulems?" Snape looked into her eyes, she felt he was peering into her soul.

"..I don't always agree with my family and...this could get me in serious trouble..." Ursa darted her eyes around the room

"I see," Snape seemed to understand, "After Breakfast on Saturdays you'll come to my office and we'll work on this every week until you've mastered the Art."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. I need to head up to the Common Room, it's almost curfew." Ursa did her best to speed walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"That was amazing! Can you believe he confronted Peeves like that?" Neville said as they followed their classmates to where ever the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was taking them for their practical lesson.

"It was interesting. I'm more surprised by Peeves'. He's usually more respectful to professors." Ursa said, Hermione Granger turned nodding in agreement as she'd overheard their conversation.

"Inside, please." Professor Remus Lupin directed the students into the staff room.

It was a nice quaint room full of old furniture, empty except for the Potions Master Severus Snape who was sitting in a small armchair, he excused himself, telling Lupin he'd rather not witness what he had in-store for the class. His long dark robes flowing as he walked passed students, stopping at Longbottom, Professor Snape turned back to the Defense teacher, "Is it possible that no one has warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Unless you want his friends whispering instructions to him."

Neville turned a very dark shade of red, Ursa was always surprised to this side of the Family friend. But then again, she wasn't. She was used to seeing prejudice of many kinds. It made her wonder why he'd agreed to help her at all, she is a Gryffindor, after all. She felt sorry for her friend. He was often bullied by her brother and other Slytherin's, but the Head of Slytherin really shouldn't be so cruel to any student, she knew Snape was harsh to many students, but he was particularly hard on Neville and she wanted to know why.

"I was hoping that Mr. Longbottom would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Professor Lupin responded, "and I'm sure he'll do just fine."

Ursa looked at Neville as his face changed from red to quite pale, she placed her hand on his shoulder for friendly reassurance, Severus Snape left the staff too, slamming the door behind him.

Professor Lupin stepped near an old wardrobe in the side of the room, students gasp a some stepped back as it began to wobble. "No need to worry. There's a boggart in there. Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces, wardrobes, the gap beneath a bed, cupboards, I've seen more lodged in a grandfather clock. This one moved into this wardrobe yesterday, I've asked the headmaster if the staff would leave the room so I could give my third years some practice. Now, can anyone tell me, what is a boggart?"

Ursa raised her hand but was unsurprised to see Hermione shove her hand in the air quite eager to answer. Ursa knew what a boggart was, she knew they hid all over Grimmuald Place but she'd never opened anything they were hidden inside and even Kreacher the Elf just left them.

Instead of waiting to be called upon Hermione said, making Ursa glare at her, " It's a shape-shifter, it can take the shape of whatever it thinks we fear the most."

"That's exactly right, 5 points to Gryffindor." Lupus nodded, then continued, "This boggart sitting in the darkness hasn't assumed a form yet, he doesn't know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. No one knows what a boggart's true form is because when they are met, they immediately assume the form of person's worst fear." Neville let of a small sputter of terror, "this means we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Do you know why, Harry?"

Ursa snickered at the disappointment, pleading look Herimone had written all of her face as she bobbed up and down, Harry Potter responded,

"Um, because there are so many of us and it'll be confused about which shape to take?"

Lupin smiled, "Precisely. It's always best not be alone when facing a boggart, it's not completely sure what it should become. The charm to repel one is simple, but requires a focused mind. Class repeat after me, Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The students said together.

"Very Good." Professor Lupin then looked at Neville, "but the word alone is not enough. This is where I need you, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again as Neville stepped forward, he was an odd shade of green now, "What would you say scares you the most in this world?"

Neville's lips moved but his words were inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, Neville." Professor Lupin smiled kindly at the boy.

Neville looked around the room as if he wanted something to crawl under and hid, this time his words were barely above a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Almost everyone in the class giggled, even Neville had grinned a little. Remus Lupin looked thoughtful.

"I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes...but I'd rather it didn't turn into her either!" Neville responded, even Ursa found herself laughing now. She understood.

"Oh, no you misunderstood me, I wonder could you tell us the sort of clothing your grandmother usually wears?" Lupin asked.

Neville responded, lifting an eyebrow, "Always the same hat. A tall on with a stuffed vulture on top, a long dress, usually green...sometimes a fox-fur scarf.." Ursa remembered that was exactly what she wore when she'd met the Longbottoms in Diagon Alley.

"And a handbag?" Lupin asked.

"A big red one!" Replied Neville.

"Imagine those clothes in your mind's eye." This time Lupin leaned over and whispered something in Neville's ear that Ursa couldn't hear and her friend smiled and nodded pointing his hand to the wardrobe and the Professor spoke to the class again, "Now if Neville is successful, the boggart will then turn it's attention to the rest if us. I want to imagine your worst fear and then imagine it being turned into something quite comical." Lupin stood next to the shaking Wardrobe for a moment, he was looking at the class, some nervous as they all began to think.

Ursa wondered about her worse fear. What would the Boggart become if it looked at her? She was intimidated by her Father but didn't fear him..Only what he could do. Not that, that wasn't her worst fear. She absolutely hated being alone but she also found solidarity in it because she'd spent so many years basically ignored. She looked at the wardrobe, her eyes wide. She realized she'd never come face to face with her worst fear...and hope she never would. She gasped as she realized her fear. Lupin had told the class to step back and make a line behind Neville. Ursa watched as she stepped behind Harry Potter.

"Okay, Neville, I'm going to count to three before I open to door. Remember what I told you.." Lupin said as Neville nodded. He seemed quite determined.

"One, two...three" and Professor Snape stepped out of the old dusky wardrobe. Neville stepped back a little, he looked a little nervous, still holding out his wand her said the charm, "Ri-Riddikulus!"

The biggest faltered a bit as the entire room began to howl in laughter as Professor Snape's robes transformed into an Elder Witches' Clothes that Neville had described as his Gran's.

"Parvati! Next'"

As Parvati Patil stepped up, the Snape-like boggart looked at her and transformed into a disgusting bloodstained mummy crawling across the floor. Parvati squealed for a moment before she used her wand and yelled the charm as the boggart turned into a pile of bandages.

Each student laughed as a they successful turned their worst fear into something ridiculous.

Right after Ron's giant spider became a spider on skates Harry stepped up but Lupin stopped him, stepped into front of him when the boggart became a massive Dementor sending chills down Ursa's spin. She watched as the boggart-Dementor then turned into a Moon...a moon? What was Lupin scared of the moon for? The dark, maybe?..as he called out Riddikulus the moon became a big red balloon that flew back into the wardrobe.

Lupin then awarded points to each of the students and gave them homework to summarize the chapter in their DADA books on boggarts.

Ursa wondered what was worse Harry's fear or hers'. She wouldn't have been successful in changing the boggart once it turned into Lord Voldemort.


	21. Ruined

Everyone seemed to love Defense Against the Dark Arts, it had been years since they'd had an interesting and capable teacher, the pass two years were pitiful, and for years a teacher hadn't lasted more than a year before something strange had happened.

The story of the Boggart was around and everyone praised Neville except the Slytherins. Draco was heard on more than one occasion complaining about Professor Lupin, but usually he was ignored.

Ursa walked into her first lesson for Study of Ancient Runes, she hadn't been looking forward to this class at all. She wasn't worried it would be difficult but that it would be full of Slytherins, Draco's group of friends. They now made her nervous. She wished she didn't have any problems with anyone in Slytherin, she knew not everyone of them were harsh minded but with her brother leading them, they were bullies. Ursa stood in the door scanning the other students, her brother sat between Crabbe and Goyle, she had no idea how they'd manage to pass the class at all, behind them sat Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini at a desk near there the back.

"Sit with us, Malfoy." Zabini winked at Ursa as he patted the space between the boys, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

On the other side of the room sat Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott and some Ravenclaw boy that Ursa thought might be named Terry or Terence. She chose to sit in the back of the left side, as she took her seat the Professor stood, "Welcome to the Study of Anicent Runes, my name is Bathseda Babbling, this class will not be a simple elective. It will require effort in order to pass your O.W.L.s in Fifth year and N.E.W.T.s in Seventh if your successful with your O.W.L.s. I believe each of you chose this class because you dream yourselves capable of many powerful things. Runes used properly are indeed powerful magic. Ancient Runes are used in creating many spells we use daily, they're used in the charms to hide and protect our school. The Founders used many Ancient Runes still unknown by even the Ministry of Magic when building this castle to be the incredible structure it is. They're also used in some potions. You'll find them necessary if you want to work in various parts of the Ministry or in healing. I will not make this class easy for you with any excuse. You're expected to attend lessons and I do not tolerate tardiness or laziness in my class." Professor Babbling's eyes crossed over Crabbe and Goyle making Ursa snort in amusement, "Today's lesson will possibly be the most simple. You'll inscribe and define Numerological Runes for me. I hope some of you have already read over your books for this class. Can anyone tell me what Demiguise is?" Ursa raised her hand, watching as Hermione nearly fell of out her chair hoping in effort to be noticed.

"You, blonde boy in the front? And your name please."

"Draco Malfoy, Madam. Demiguise is used as zero, which isn't considered an actual number because it's meant as nothing, emptiness. Zero. It's the Creature's invisibility abilities that represent it." Draco stood up, straight while holding his bandaged arm against his chest.

"Prefect. Ten Points to Slytherin. Next question." The Professor scanned the class, her eyes stopping at Ursa, "You. Gryffindor in the back. What is Salamander?" Hermione moaned in disappointment.

Ursa stood as her twin sat reciting the answer, "Ursa Malfoy, the Salamander represents the magical creature's maximum amount of hours it can survive outside if fire and the amount of legs it has, that would be the number six."

"Ah. Of course, the Malfoy twins. Odd one of you is a Gryffindor, quite intriguing. You've both received many lessons before even arriving at Hogwarts, I'm sure. You'll find nothing difficult in my class until at least O.W.L.s, I hope to see both of you for N.E.W.T.s. Yes, ten points of Gryffindor. You may sit." Professor Babbling smiled for the first time.

"Thank you, Professor." Ursa sat, not without noticing the Slytherin group glaring at her.

The rest of class the Runes Professor used her wand to write notes on the board and asked them to focus on learning numbers 1 through 20.

At the end of class Ursa headed to Charms but felt a hand grab her into an empty classroom.

"It's so embarrassing you're a Gryffindor. Those points you always receive, the praise from teachers. Should be points for Slytherin. It's disgusting. Even many teachers talk about their surprise you're not where you should be. Malfoy's are always in Slytherin. Black's too. Except Sirius Black, even he was a disappointment. I would know, Mother told me. " Draco Malfoy snapped at her as Crabbe and Goyle blocked the door.

"Will you ever just grow up and get over it? Not everything is about you." Ursa rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop being disgraceful to our family? Father will never find you a proper wizard." Draco pushed Ursa against the wall.

Ursa gasped, "A wizard? I'm twelve! That's ridiculous. And I see your arm is fine. I know few who would find that interesting knowledge. Stop being a bully, Draco Malfoy."

"You shouldn't even have the Malfoy name." He spat at her.

"I'm fine with that. Next time I'll just answer to Black." She yelled at Draco.

"You're not noble enough for it either. You're as disgraceful as Sirius Black!" Draco reached for his wand, pointing at his sister before she attempted to respond, "Petrifius Totalus!"

Ursa entire body stiffened after being hit with the Full Body Bind Curse, her eyes watching as the three boys laughed and Draco stormed from the room, leaving her in an abandoned classroom.

Ursa laid in the floor trying to figure out how'd she free herself. She wasn't able to the counterspell non-verbally yet. She was now determined to learn. She couldn't call for help as she couldn't speak. She heard the door creak open, "Dear, Dear Scarlett." She heard Fred Weasley say as he walked in the room.

"Finite." Fred said softly as he pointed his wand at her frozen body. Ursa sat up, coughing slightly.

"Thank you, Fred..." She said taking his outstretched hand, sighing, "I missed Charms..Professor Flitwick will probably give me Detention."

"What happened? You're not usually one to find in such a state. You can hold your own, Scarlett." He asked.

Ursa eyes went wide as she realized the two were still holding hands, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she jerked it away, "I...I..Draco corned me. He cursed me..I'd never use a spell on him. I..I can't...he's.." for the first time in her life she stumbled over her words.

"Princess, it's okay. I understand. He's your brother even though he's an imbecile." Fred placed his hand on her shoulder, Ursa felt comfort from the Weasley twin and leaned into his chest.

"Thank you, Fred. You're a great friend. I'm glad you happened by," she closed her eyes for a moment, she wasn't used to being embraced at all. It was new and the calm she felt was odd but welcomed.

"Of course, Scarlett. We'll find a way to get him back. I'm quite good at Pranks, you know. We'll enlist my less handsome twin." Fred smiled placing his chin on her head.

"Alright. I believe it's time for dinner. We should go." Ursa whispered, pulling from his warm arms as her heart fluttered.

The two headed to the Great Hall, Ursa saw Draco laughing as she walked to Gryffindor table, she just kept her head down as her cheeks burned. Her head spinning for a moment, she looked over a Fred who was speaking to George and Lee Jordan.

"Why weren't you in Charms?" Neville Longbottom inquired as he sat down across Ursa, she shrugged as she told him about her new class and the incident, she mentioned Fred helped her but left out the embrace as her stomach fluttered again thinking about it.

* * *

The next day Ursa made her way from the Common Room down to Severus Snape's office. She was at the top of the stair heading down to the first floor when she heard a squeaky voice, "Missus Malfoy. Can I speak with you for a moment please?" Ursa turned looked down to see the part-Goblin Charms Professor Filius Flitwick.

"Yes, Sir. I have a meeting with Professor Snape, I was going to find you after. I'm very sorry I missed class yesterday. I lost track of time..." Ursa kept eye contact with the short man-goblin.

"I'd like to see you in the Detention for skipping class. Tomorrow Morning, Miss Malfoy." Flitwick said.

"Of course, Sir." Ursa bowed before heading the rest of the way to the cold dark Dungeons. She starts to knock on Snape's office door as it opens on it own and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stands inside it, his eye twinkling as he smiles at Ursa.

"Ah. Miss Malfoy, Severus says he's expecting you. Good Luck." He tilts his head, his blue pointed hat shifts as he heads out of the dungeons.

Ursa steps inside finding Snape standing by one of his shelves of various jars.

"Hello, Professor. I hope I'm not too late..it's a long way down the castle from the Tower to here..." Ursa babbled a bit, nervous.

"You're fine. I decided not to mention to anyone I'll be helping you with Occlumency. I have save few things to go over with you. What do you already know?" Snape asked his mentor.

"I know that a skilled in Legilimens is able to read someone's mind. I believe my mother can do this. I know it's usually taught with the Black Family because I read about it in a few family books at Grimmuald Place, and you'd mentioned you've taught a bit to Draco. I read that Sirius Black didn't receive a trial because the Wizengamot believed he'd use Occlumens to ward off Veritaserum. I'd like to be able to block anyone from reading my thoughts so I approached you." She said quietly, holding her hands together.

"Cissa is not overly skilled in Legilimency, not non-verbally but she's quite good at Occlumemcy. There are a few powerful Legilimens aside from myself and the Black sisters, it is said Salazar Slytherin was a powerful Legilimens. You'll find it interesting to know our Headmaster quite enjoys reading the minds of his students. And it was the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade minds," Ursa nodded as suspected as she listened to Professor Snape explain, "I'll be teaching you to magically defend your mind from unwelcome penetration. Eventually you'll be able to suppress thoughts, emotions and even memories. I'll be penetrating your mind today and you need to try and keep me out, clear and control your mind. Do you have any questions?" Snape stilled his voice, watching Ursa, keeping close eye contact.

"No...Sir." Ursa stood straight and waited trying to clear her thoughts until she heard Severus Snape hiss, "Legilimen."

She barely felt it, but she saw it as he slipped into her mind, he worked his way through a few memories, she for a moment she saw her meeting with Augusta Longbottom, then she saw her surprise as she was sorted, she tried to stop Snape, but he seemed to effortlessly push through her mind. She heard his voice again, "Focus, Ursa." She was trying. She couldn't seem to block off her emotions, Severus stopped at memory she wished to forget.

 _Ten year old Ursa bit her lips as her Great Grandfather Pollux said, "You will learn how to treat elves and other vile creatures like Mudbloods!"_

 _Pollux Black was teaching her to use Unforgivable Curses and he was using a female House Elf to demonstrate, at this moment he was using Crucio on the elf, it was screaming as Ursa trembled against the wall. "Stop...Grandfather..please..Flimsey is my friend. She doesn't deserve this...please" Ursa begged him stop torturing the poor elf._

 _Pollux Black yelled at her, "They are servants, our slaves, not our friends. They are worthless and replaceable. You will learn, girl. I will teach you." he kept his wand on the house elf, flicking it, "Avada Kedarva!" The jerking elf now stopped lifeless on the floor._

 _"Worthless, you see." Pollux stated as Severus pulled from Ursa Malfoy's mind._

He was horrified that she was forced to watch such cruelty by the hands of family. He understood now why she'd want to protect herself. He'd had no she was treated in such a way, he knew her brother most definitely was not.

Ursa let a single tear fall. "This might be more difficult than I thought, how do I keep you out? I felt you enter my mind...barely" she tried to ignore what her Potions Professor had just witness. Inwardly grateful her Great Grandfather had died shortly after that incident, she had feared he'd force her torture one of the House Elves next and she could never do that and could possibly be torture as a result.

"You need to clear your mind and emotions. I'll give you a moment before we try again." Severus offered his student a glass of water.


	22. Hogsmeade Halloween

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my creation, obviously, I just play there. All Hail the Queen!

* * *

Ursa stepped through the Portrait Hole after having detention with Flitwick. She saw and heard an angry Ron complaining about Hermione's 'monstrous cat'. Crookshanks had obviously been chasing his lazy sickly rat again. Those two had the strangest pets. Ursa was glad her cat just explored the school grounds and cuddled with her at night.

Ursa lifted a brow at a crying Lavender Brown being consoled by her best friend Parvati Patil as she repeatedly said, "Binky.."

"What's happened?" Ursa said Neville. Neville started to answer as Professor McGonagall stepped into the Common Room.

"One moment please, all the Third Years in my House should hand in your permission forms for Hogsmeade. The first trip will be this weekend on Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget." A few students headed up The stairs to quickly get their slips, Ursa searches through her bag, she found it in her Runes Dictionary, she handed it in as Neville said putting his hand up with a very worried look on his face, "Please, Professor, I-I think I've lost.."

"Your grandmother sent me yours directly Mr. Longbottom. She seemed to think it was safer." She said to him before turning to the students and saying, "that's all for now. Have a good night." McGonagall turned to leave, Ursa noticed Ron nudge Harry and he spoke up,

"Professor...my aunt and uncle...they're muggles and don't understand Hogwarts...The forms and stuff...they forgot to sign my form. Do you think it'll be alright for me to go to Hogsmeade?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. You heard what I said. No form, no visiting." McGonagall replied.

Ursa felt sorry for Harry. She'd heard the muggles he lived with weren't very nice. She understood what it was like to live with mean relatives. She could sympathize. Maybe she'd pick up something for him from one of the shops or something, she didn't think Ron would have the extra money to do it. The Weasley's were very poor, after all.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked past her, Ursa heard Ron say, "You could use the invisibility cloak."

Hermione Granger responded quickly, "Absolutely not. It's against the rules. Don't forget the Dementors are at the entrance and would they could still feel him."

Wondering how Harry Potter had managed to get an invisibility cloak, Ursa made her way to the Girls' Third Year Dorm and changed into her black silk pajamas and climb in bed, closing the curtains around her bed as Prox hopped up next to her, he rested himself on her pillow purring as she her head next to him.

On Halloween the school is buzzing with excitement as the older students prepared for their first trip to Hogsmeade Village for the year. Younger students asking their friends and siblings to bring them items and sweets.

Ursa had pulled her long white blonde hair in a simple sleek ponytail and dressed in a casual dark blue bell-sleeve shift dress, with simple black pumps. Hermione Granger couldn't seem to conceal her excitement rambling facts about the village, saying something about the Goblin Rebellion in the 1800s when Ursa excused herself and slipped from dorm to meet Neville and try to catch a carriage headed to Hogsmeade.

Ursa smiled as at picturesque little cottages and shops as they entered the village. The shops were decorated for the holiday, various displays in each shop windowsill with candles, magicked dancing pumpkins and Jack-O-Lanterns, some doors were highlighted with leafy red, orange, and brown wreaths. The street was filled with excited third to seventh year students entering and exiting various places, and a few Professors in different places, Ursa saw her Muggle Studies Professor walk into a hair salon across from Honeydukes.

"Where to first?" Neville asked, "I want to go to Honeydukes and Zonko's"

"Me too, but I need some new ink, would you like to come with me to get first or I can meet you in Zonko's." Ursa replied.

"I should probably get some quills. I'm always losing mine." He said as they stepped inside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Ursa took a deep breath and smile, she loved the smell of the fresh parchment and ink, she picked up a few bottles of basic black ink and decided to splurge purchasing the rainbow ink too. The Shopkeeper had talked both the Gryffindors in a Ever-Ink-No-Bleed Quill, you only had to dip into ink once and it continued to write until the bottle was empty.

Zonko's Joke Shop was full of teens circling various products. They giggled at the group sampling Hiccough Sweets and Belching Powder. Neville spotted the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan next to the shelve of Dungbombs.

"What's up guys?" Ursa asked.

"Trying to decide the best way to sneak Dungbombs past Filch." The twin said in complete unison.

"Mrs. Norris always seems to smell them before we even get inside the castle." Lee related.

"Hmm. You could send them to yourselves through the Hogsmeade Post Office. Sign them as from your Mother so it's not suspicious." Ursa decided.

"Brilliant, Scarlett." Fred grinned. Ursa eyes lit up with an idea, turning to Neville, she asked, "Can I meet you in Honeydukes? I need to do something quickly."

"Yea. I'm gonna get a Butterbeer, first. Want one?" He said.

"No, thanks." She said as she carefully picked up a single Stink Pellet.

At the counter to purchase it Mr. Zonko lifted a brow, "Only one? I should advise you these are very volatile and the stench is not easy to remove, also they're not allowed on Hogwarts Grounds."

"I know. It's for a small prank before returning to school. Harmless, I promise. That's why I only need one." Ursa gave her best innocent face.

After purchasing she searched the group of busy students in the street for another white blonde, "Ha." She said aloud noticing him headed with his Slytherin goons the Shrieking Shack. Ursa kept her distance, when the three reached the gate she heard Draco say, "Bet you won't go up there, Crabbe."

"I heard it's haunted." Ursa said as she hit her brother in the back of his head the pellet and it spattered, "Don't want to scare away your only friends, Malfoy." Ursa's face marked with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"What did you-" he rubbed his hand over the back of his head as the skunk-like smell began to linger around the three boys, "Ugh. I'm telling Father about this!"

"You will not. If you do, I'll tell everyone about your arm, reminding them you ignored Hagrid and I will tell Professor Flitwick the real reason I missed Charms." She responded before turning around and strutted away quite proud of herself. Revenge was sweet.

Ursa walked into Honeyduke's Sweet Shop right behind Neville, "Boo." She said and he jumped in surprise and they both laughed. The colorful shop had an aroma mixed of melted caramels and pumpkin spice, there were shelves upon shelves of the most interesting and succulent sweets and no one to stop her from buy whatever she wanted. Neville pointed at the Hufflepuff taking a scoop of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from a large barrel. "Those scare me," she grinned, "look at the No-Melt Ice cream selection, I wish it was warmer weather I bet those taste incredible." Neville grabbed some Pumpkin Pasties as they slipped into the aisle dedicated solely to chocolate with so many things to choose from. Ursa made a face at the Fudge Flies as she reached a few Chocolate Frogs for Harry Potter and selected her favorite White Chocolate Chocoballs. She giggled at Neville who had his hands full as if he'd never be allowed candy again.

"Would you like to have of Pink Coconut Ice? It's become quite popular." The plump witch Ambrosius Flume asked as she placed Ursa's items in a bag.

"Oh, yes, Please, Madam, thank you." Ursa waited for Neville who also added some to his purchase.

On their way back to Hogwarts they passed the entrance guarded by a couple Dementors. Ursa shivered as she felt dark inside with loneliness moving down her spine. They found themselves behind Ron and Hermione. Ron had a small bag from the sweet shop and Hermione seemed to have her hands full of new books, the group walked in silence as they headed all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room to drop off their things, Ursa popped a Chocoball in her mouth and started to feel a bit better.

Harry was sitting near the fire when they popped inside. Ursa took her things upstairs and quickly returned, standing behind Harry.

"Lupin drank it? Is he mad?" Ron exclaimed for whatever conversation they were having.

"Hey, Harry?" Ursa said simply. He turned around, "got you some chocolate frogs since you had to stay here all day."

"Wow. Thanks." He started to open one but was interrupted by Hermione who'd checked her watch. "We'd better go. The feast begins in five minutes."

In the Great Hall was buzzing with chatter already, Ursa looked over at Slytherin table and laughed to herself that Draco was no where in sight. The Beautiful Room was decorated much like Hogsmeade in honor of the Halloween celebration, with hundreds of candle filled pumpkins floating around the ceiling, there were also shimmering orange and black steamers hanging with a cloud of live bats flying around. The feast was as impressive as always with many selections included but not limited to roasted chicken and Turkey, baked ham, lamb chops, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, potato salad, peas and carrots, a couple types of corn, as well as garden salad. The delightfully sinful desserts never seemed to end with many options as well, chocolate cake, carrot cake, pumpkin pie, treacle tart, Ursa found herself most pleased with the cherry cheesecake.

The Hogwarts Ghost was the center of entertainment with Nearly Head Nick reenactment of his botched beheading and Peeves even got laughs as he tricked various students and staff.

Apparently Draco Malfoy had made his way into the hall, though only Crabbe and Goyle sat anywhere near him with a few Slytherin's even holding their noses, because he stood and yelled loudly as the feast ended, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!" Prompting Fred Weasley to ask Ursa when they'd be getting revenge on the "twerp" as they follow behind their fellow housemates. Ursa recounted what she'd done to her twin and told how they'd sparked her idea with the Dungbombs. She told him she wished the pellet lasted longer so he'd smell for ages.

The two ran into a crowd outside Gryffindor Tower, Ursa was too short to see over everyone and Fred wasn't really able to figure it out either what the hold up was until they heard Percy Weasley the Head Boy yell from just behind them, "Let me through, please, what's the hold up?" He grumbled, "You can't have all forgotten the password. I'm Head B-" Percy had stopped talking and silence fell through the entire seventh floor corridor as Percy demanded, "Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Ursa turned on her heel and made it half way down the first flight of stair before meeting the Headmaster heading up, "Sir."

"Thank you, Miss Malfoy." His eye always seemed to twinkle when he spoke.

The crowd effortlessly spread apart for Dumbledore. Ursa could now see, the Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, it was slashed and tattered with pieces of the canvas lying on the floor..

Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin joined the crowd, Albus Dumbledore turned to them and said to McGonagall, "We need to find her, Please go find Flich at once and tell him to search every portrait for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky." Was heard from a cackling voice down the corridor, every single person now turned to see Peeves floating delightfully above the steps.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Peeves did not dare taunt the Headmaster, replying gently, surprising Ursa, she didn't think it was possible for the Poltergeist to be cordial.

"Ashamed, your Headship. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a dreadful mess, saw her on the fourth floor running through a landscape dodging behind trees. Crying hysterically. Poor thing..." the ghost tried to be convincingly worried.

"Did she say who did this?" came from Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes." Peeves held out his arms like he was dropping a bomb, "he got angry she wouldn't let him in." a wicked grin spread across his transparent pudgy face, "Nasty temper, Sirius Black, has."

Ursa gasped, she glanced between a confused Remus Lupin and livid Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore sends every one back to the Hall, soon the Gryffindors are joined by the other Houses as well. Dumbledore vanishes the tables and with a wave of his wand purple sleeping bags for each student appears, with his only explanation being, "For your own safety you'll sleep here tonight. I want perfects guarding each entrance. I'm leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge."

As soon as the faculty left, the Hall filled with Gryffindors telling their friends what had transpired.

Draco Malfoy sneers, "Ursa! Over here. Now."

She rolled her eyes as she covered her nose, "What now?"

"It is not appropriate for you to sleep in a room full of wizards and filthy Mudbloods. You'll sleep next to me or I will owl Mother." He glared at her.

Ursa groaned, she'd lose her Hogsmeade privileges so all she said was, "You smell..." holding her nose, she looked around noticing all students kept a bit of distance from the two Malfoy's, she slightly began to regret hitting him with the Stink Pellet that day, "Do you think Sirius Black is actually in the castle?"

"Not if he knows what is good for him. I hope he is. Maybe he'll succeed in murdering Potter. Then he will get the Dementor's Kiss. Good Riddance." Draco said as he straighten his sleeping bag.

The room was still filled with chatter until Percy yelled, "Lights are going out! I want everyone in sleeping bags. No more talking!"

Ursa slid in her own, burying her face in her arms to be able to block the stench wafting off her brother. She had to pick today to get him back. She still thought it was worth it. She fell asleep and dreamed of her Gryffindor cousin.


	23. Tis the Season

A/N: Much of this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except Ursa's reflection, experience, and thoughts.

And I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't always see all of them...

* * *

Ursa patted Neville's back, he looked visibly upset now that they'd walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts only to find their Potions Professor at Remus Lupin's desk. The other students were just as confused but not a soul spoke waiting for Professor Snape to say something, he didn't until Harry Potter bolted through the door,

"Sorry, I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" stopping dead in his tracks as he realized he'd been mistaken and it wasn't Lipid teaching the day's lesson.

"This class began ten minutes ago, Mister Potter." Snape spouted off in his usual stern, grumbly voice, "so I think we'll take ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

No one mentioned to Snape that he hadn't even started the lesson but had waited as if he knew he'd get the opportunity to take points from the Gryffindor House.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry had asked.

"He says he's too ill to teach today. I believe I told you to sit down." It was odd to see Snape with even a twisted smile on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked another question with sitting down.

Snape's eyes also seemed to sparkle as he said, "Nothing life threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor. If you do not sit down it will be fifty."

The-Boy-Who-Lived finally sat down and Snape continued, "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you've covered so far-" Ursa tilted her head because Snape hadn't said a word until after Harry had shown up from class but she raised her hand to tell Snape what there lessons were but then she heard the familiar voice of one Hermione Granger pipe up,

"Please, Sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas and grindylows. We're just about to start-"

Snape in turn interrupted her, "Be quiet. I did not ask for information. I was simply commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

Dean Thomas boldly spoke up this time, "He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had."

Ursa watched as anger seemed to grow inside their Potions/Substitute DADA Professor with murmur of agreement across the classroom, Snape all but growled "You're easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly over taxing you. I'd have expected first years to be able to deal with grindylows and Red Caps. Today we'll discuss Werewolves."

Ursa buried her face in her hands as Hermione spoke again trying to argue that they were supposed to learning hinkypunks next. Ursa knew at this rate Gryffindor wouldn't have any house points left to take if the class continued on as it was going.

Snape respond was deadly calm, "Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was the one teaching this lesson! And I'm telling you to turn to page 394. All of you. Now!" sullen muttering filled the room once again as pages turned.

"Which of you can tell me how to tell the difference between werewolf and a true wolf?" said Snape.

Only Hermione raised her hand, Ursa knew the answer but even she found herself intimidated by Snape at the moment. "Anyone?" As usual he ignored Miss. Granger, "Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

Prarvati Patil spoke up suddenly,"We told you. We haven't gotten as far as werewolves yet-"

"Silence! Well..well..well, I've never thought a third year class wouldn't even be able to recognize a werewolf if it was growling in their face. I shall make a point to speak with Professor Dumbledore how behind you all are..." Snape snarled.

"Please, Sir." Hermione spoke with her hand still in air, "the werewolf differs from a true wolf in several ways. The snout of a werewolf-"

"That is the second time you too have spoke out of turn, Miss Granger." Snake said a bit coolly, "Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Ursa might have laughed had it been any other moment, everyone at considered Hermione insufferable at some point but today even she felt distaste for their Potions Master, usually she didn't have too much of an issue with me. The entire class was virtually sending daggers at him as they stared while Hermione turned a bright shade of red while tears filled her eyes, Ron Weasley, oddly enough he called her a know-at-all at least twice a week, spoke up this time his Weasley temper shining through quite loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told!?"

Ursa wanted to hide under the table and was pretty sure she wasn't the only one when Snape advanced on Ron, everyone seemed to be holding their breathe all at once, "Detention, Weasley." Snape's face was centimeters from Ron's, "and if you every criticize how I teach a class again, you'll regret it, yes indeed."

No one else uttered a word for the entirety of the rest of the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all took notes from the text book as Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks until the bell rang and he broke the silence,

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment and I want them by Monday morning. Weasley, we need to arrange your detention."

The next morning the air was chilled as cold rain fell from the sky. The school buzzed with excitement over the day's upcoming quidditch match, Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff, Fred Weasley had asked Ursa if she would be watching the game, she'd politely declined telling him she had no interest in catching a cold from the icy rain, she hated Pepper-Up Potion and she had two rolls of parchment to work on for DADA plus other homework.

So Ursa worked in the silent library on her essay about werewolves, she was looking over a chart on Full Moons when Neville came bursting through, dripping wet. "Ursa! The dementors attacked Harry during the match! He fainted again, fell probably hundreds of feet up."

"Herp-hmm. Out! Out of the library! Both of you." The librarian Madam Pince shooed the two Third Years away, "I'll not have you dripping filthy rain water all over my books. Out. You're disturbing the peace."

Neville tried apologizing as Ursa gathered her things. Once outside the library, they started up the stairs as Neville continued to tell Ursa what happened, "Harry was going awfully fast on that Nimbus of his. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker stood no chance of keeping up, not really. The rain was pelting down, it was hard to see. And all the sudden the air became even colder and dark. Dementors descending on all of us, Harry fainted...just started falling from the sky."

"Did he hit the ground?" Ursa asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes but Dumbledore had said some spell to slow him down. He's alive, I think. I've never seen Dumbledore so angry. I've only seen Gran that angry." Neville continued, "why do you think the dementors showed up? They aren't allowed on school grounds. Why do they make everything so...dark and...I felt so empty.."

"Codswallop! Duel me, he harty lass!" The Knight Sir Cadogen called out, he now stood guard over Gryffindor's entrance as the Fat Lady refused to return to her post with Sirius Black still on the loose.

"Flibbertigibbet." Ursa responded.

"Right ye are, me Lady." The Knight stepped aside and the two crawled into the Common Room.

"Yea, they're pretty horrible. I read alittle about them once. Dark Creatures created with the darkest magic, they were created by a sorcerer known as Ekrizdis. He was the one who'd made the fortress we now call Azabkan prison. They are foul, feeding on despair, they drain every bit of happiness or hope we have. I think muggles can feel them, they just can't see them. They'll feed on you until your reduced to nothing, soulless. Can you imagine how crazy Sirius Black must be after years of that type of torture?" Ursa said quietly, holding her books close to her chest.

"Some people deserve to be in Azakban." Neville whispered, his eyes glazed over.

"Oh..Neville, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Ursa could have kicked herself. She wasn't thinking, "Want to play a game of some kind? I could use a study break. Afterwards I'll help you with your homework too."

"Yea, alright." The two joined a group of other Gryffindors playing Godstones and Exploding Snaps.

* * *

 _Ursa Malfoy,_

 _You are expected to be at the Manor this year for the Christmas Holidays. We will be holding our Annual Ball, this year we are having a black and white party. You shall pick out a proper dress this year, if you are unable to acquire something from Hogsmeade, we'll send you to Diagon Alley from Kings Cross._

 _You're thirteen now, we will be picking an escort of proper standing for you to attend the party. Dear Draco has already owled me with his choice of date but you can't be trusted to make your own choice._

 _Do not embarrass us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black_

 _~Seal of Houses Malfoy Black~_

"Ugghhh" Ursa dropped the letter on her plate after reading it.

"You've had a disgusted look on your face since you opened the fancy envelope." Fred Weasley remarked, he was sitting across from Ursa eating porridge, "everything alright?"

"Want to be me for a day?" Ursa made another face.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'd like being blonde. I like being my sexy self" Fred teased.

"My lovely mother has summoned me to the Manor for Christmas. We have a Ball each year. This year I'm required an escort of my parents choosing." She wrinkled her nose.

"That's not very lady-like. Your face will be stuck like that." Fred laughed.

"Prefect. Then my family would hide me away again. Right now I wish they still did." Ursa eyes wide as realized she'd said more than she meant to, but Fred was easy to talk to.

"What do you mean, Scarlett?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I...well...my parents didn't want me...I'm not supposed to exist. Technically I'm the oldest but the moment I was born Lucius Malfoy became rather angry. I should have been a boy. There's not been a girl Malfoy born in centuries and especially not first. I was immediately passed off to a house elf. Narcissa started labor again and Draco was born. The Heir. Their pride and joy. I was unwanted and unnecessary. My parents never held me. I was raised by servants, elves. One elf particularly, Dobby. He's free now, thanks to Harry." Ursa was somber explaining apart of her life to Fred, smiling when she mentioned Dobby's freedom.

"Hey, at least you aren't a prat like Malfoy." Fred tried lightening the mood a bit.

"At least. Too bad you're a blood traitor, I'd have you been my escort." Ursa grinned.

"I'm not sure I've been more proud to be a Weasley than this moment." Fred jested, "Want to join George, Lee, and I in Hogsmeade?"

"I would but I've a bit of shopping to do. You'd probably be bored and I can't get your Christmas gift if you're with me," she pointed out.

Fred winked, "I'd never be bored with you," before he headed off to meet up with his favorite fellow pranksters.

Ursa walked down to Hogsmeade Village alone, smiling as she thought about her conversation with Fred, he always managed to make her smile and feel better about any situation.

She decided to head for Honeyduke's Sweet Shop first while browsing for gift ideas. She didn't want to spend too much time inside, as the longer you did the more students showed up and made it more difficult to purchase things, she'd picked out some Chocolate Frogs for Neville because she knew he collected, also choosing gag gifts for Fred, some Cockroach Clusters, Exploding BonBons and Jelly Slugs.

While Ursa purchased a Fanged Flyer and Frog Spawn Soap, she was also sure she'd seen Harry Potter inside Zonko's but decided to ignore that possibility.

Inside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, she found a planner for Neville, it was charmed so that only he'd be able to open it and he's also always be able to find it and knowing her closest friend, she knew he could definitely use something exactly like it. She decided to get Draco one of the Ever-Ink-No-Bleed Quills because she definitely enjoyed her's and a log journal with a silver clasp for Snape to thank him for helping her with Occulmency.

Ursa needed a dress for the Ball and didn't really want to go to Diagon Alley, she also knew it would absolutely drive her parents wild if she managed to find a dress inside Gladrag's Wizardwear. The shop was empty except for two Hufflepuff girls discussing the hat display in the front of the shop. Ursa smiled as picked up a small red Gryffindor jumper, if she shrank it herself a bit more it would fit Dobby. "Missus, may I help you?" a sales wizard asked as he passed her.

"Do you have any formal dresses for a black and white party?" Ursa asked simply.

"We don't get requests for such things often here at Gladrags, but I do believe we have a white vintage dress from the 30s, would you like to see it? We can alter it with spells to fit, of course." The wizard assured her, Ursa nodded. He took her to very back of the shop. They did have a few dresses on a rack but the wizard obviously had a specific dress in mind, pulling a out a white cream dress. Ursa immediately loved it and put it on. She stood before the mirror as the wizard spelled the dress. It was beautiful with a white velvet fabric that clung nicely to Ursa's soft skin, it had an overlay of lace with a delicate mesh high neckline, the mesh continuing down for long elegant sleeves, the back was open with a sweetheart bodice. It made her look more mature and a few years older, Ursa no longer cared if the Malfoy's hated it, the only thing that bugged her at all was that it would worn for something she didn't even want to attend.

She asked the shopkeeper to send it to Malfoy Manor, Christmas Morning.

Before going into an very busy Three BroomSticks, she'd stopped by the Hogsmeade Post Office to have gifts sent to her friends on Christmas.

Ursa made her way into the Three Broomsticks, she glanced around the pub, noticing Ron and Hermione in the back she headed in that direction and stopped mid-step as she noticed the Minister of Magic sitting at a table near the two with a group of Professors, she slipped next to the wall, eavesdropping on the adults.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" The bartender, Madam Rosmerta asked.

Ursa noticed him look around for people who might be listening and slid over into a dark spot that she couldn't be seen in.

"Sirius Black, m'dear." responded Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

Ursa couldn't hear what the group said next until Madam Rosemerta spoke again, asking, "Do you think Black is still in the area?"

"We're sure of it." The Minister said.

Rosmerta responded, "You know that the dementors have searched the village twice. They're scaring away my customers."

"Rosmerta, my dear, it's a necessary precaution. Black must be found. I've just met with the them myself. They're in a fury that Dumbledore won't let them on school grounds" the Minister sounded quite uncomfortable.

"I should think not. How are we to teach with those horrors floating around?" McGonagall spoke sharply.

"Hear, hear." Professor Flitwick agreed.

"All the same...we know what Black is capable of..." Fudge spoke.

"Do you know I have trouble believing it?" Madam Rosemerta added, "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd said you were a bit off."

"You don't know the half of it. The worst he did isn't widely known..."Fudge mumbled, forcing Ursa to lean forward, she glance back at Hermione and Ron, they both seemed a bit pale. What was worse than murdering a group of muggles and your friend in public?

Rosmerta said aloud what Ursa had been thinking, "Worse than killing all those poor people?"

"I most certainly do." said Fudge.

McGonagall spoke up again, "You say your remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta. Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally. The two were never apart. They used to make me laugh. Quite the act, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Ursa covered her mouth as she gasped, she glanced over at Ron again as he seemed to kick something after a loud clank.

"Precisely." Said Professor McGonagall, "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, clever, in fact I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

Hagrid's words made Ursa grin for a moment, "I dunno," the large man chucked, "Fred and George Weasley could give em a run fee their money."

"You'd have thought they were brothers. Inseparable." chimed Professor Flitwick.

"Of course they were. Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they finished school. Black was the Best Man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather of Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. Can you imagine how it would torment the boy?" Fudge said.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse than even that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice to a low rumble, "Not any people are aware that the Potter's knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, he already the Potter's at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore had told them their best chance was a Fidelius Charm. An immensely complex spell, involving magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper and henceforth impossible to find-unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the entire village of Godric's Hallow for years and never find them. Not even if he pressed his nose against their window!"

"So..Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall, "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would rather die than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be Secret-Keeper himself."

Ursa hadn't known much about her cousin but she was definitely learning a bit now. It was odd. She knew a bit about Death Eaters that served the Dark Lord but none had mentioned Black...

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure someone was keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," add McGonagall darkly, "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor."

"But did James Potter insist on using Black?"

"He did." said Fudge heavily, "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?" Breathed Rosmerta.

"Indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support for You-Know-Who openly. He seemed to had planned for this moment of the Potter's death. But we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position. His master had fallen at the very moment he'd shown his true colors as traitor and he had no choice but to run for it-"

Ursa jumped as Hagrid yelled, quieting the rest of the bar, "Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!"

"Shhhhh." McGonagall said.

"I met him!" Hagrid growled. "I musta bin the blast ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me that rescued Harry from Lily an' James house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great gash on his forehead, an' his parents dead...An' Sirius Black turns up, on a flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred to me what he was doing there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James' Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd just heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin' he was. An' the know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERING TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. Ursa thought she'd be noticed for sure with everyone now staring at the group at the table.

"Hagrid, please." McGonagall prompted, "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset about Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give 'Arry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather. I'll look after him' HA! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I said so, Dumbledore was ter go to his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. Said he wouldn' be needin' it no more. I shoulda know sumthin' was up right then an' there. He loved that motorbike. What was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn't he be needin' it no more? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potter's Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

What if I'd given Harry ter him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friend's son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothing's and no one that matters to em no more..."

No one said a word after Hagrid's part of the story, Ursa felt her eyes tearing up. Sirius had been a Gryffindor. Gryffindor's don't go Dark. It made her wonder if there was any chance at all for her not end up crazy or in Azakban, Madam Rosmerta spoke again interrupted Ursa's thoughts, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught him the very next day." Rosmerta said with some satisfaction.

"Alas, if only we had. " said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew, another of Potter's friends. Maddened with grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potter's Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was tagging along after them at Hogwarts?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter." McGonagall said, "never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather harp with him. You can imagine how I regret that now.." the Transfiguration Professor sounded quite saddened now.

"There, now, Minerva," added Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses-Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later-told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" And then he went off for his wand. Well, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said, "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands-I'd've ripped 'im limb from limb." Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what your talking about, Hagrid." said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minster in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time and I was one of the first one the scene after Black murdered all those people. I-I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing with what was of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained robes and a few...a few fragments..." Fudge just stopped speaking and the entire group of adults blew their noses.

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh, "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say he was," Fudge replied, "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man-cruel...pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners sit in there muttering to themselves; there's no sense to them... but I was shocked to see how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored. Asked if I'd finished my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little the dementors seemed to effect him and he's in one the most heavily guarded cells in the place. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" asked Rosmerta, "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who is he?"

"I daresay that is his...eventual plan." Fudge said excessively, "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Whi alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..." a somber silence fell upon the group again. Ursa eyes wide, she also positive she'd stopped breathing when Professor McGonagall said, "You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head up to the castle."

Ursa slipped around the wall as the group stood up and headed for the door, the pub keeper Madam Rosmerta walked passed without taking notice of her. Ursa peered around the corner at Ron and Hermione when she noticed a very shocked Harry Potter pop up from under the table. Ursa didn't say a word, there was no way she'd mentioned to anyone she saw Harry at Hogsmeade, nor what she'd overheard.

She headed up to the castle herself, skipped dinner, she packed her things to go back to Malfoy Manor for Christmas contemplating all she'd learned about her cousin Sirius Black. The only thing she'd ever known was he was a disappointment to his mother, a Gryffindor and a murderer, Kreacher had mentioned he'd betrayed his best friend too. Ursa known really wondered how he managed to still disappoint Aunt Walburga, she hated muggles and he'd blasted a lot of them, apparently he was a Death Eater too, it just didn't make any sense to Ursa at all, something seemed off and she was sure she'd never know.

* * *

Ursa found herself in her room at the Manor, she'd pinned her silvery-blonde hair up in a simple twist, using a bit of Magic to keep it in place and have a couple ringlets fall effortlessly. She fell into life as Malfoy just as effortlessly, she'd been trained since she was toddling on what was expected of her. She looked down from the mirror at her golden chain bracelet with a little charm of a lion that she'd received from Neville for Christmas. Her other gift lay across her bed, Neville had sent her parchment as well; a Slytherin scarf she'd received from Draco, there was a small candy wrapped in plastic that the Weasley twins had sent her requesting she try it on Draco and promised it should be gift-like enjoyment of sorts which she found hilarious but questionable because she didn't really want to possibly kill her brother; a book _Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency_ _by Franciscus Fieldwake_ that Snape had sent and a set of socks she absolutely adored from Dobby, one was red with a lion wrapped around it and the other black with little books on it.

She straightened her dress as the clock mounted by her door spoke the time and she headed for the stairs to find a Slytherin classmate standing by the banister waiting for her, she instinctively bowed in a curtsie, "Zabini, you're my escort?"

"I am, m'lady. My mother sent the request to your's and here we are." Blaise winked at her as he offered his arm.

"I see." Ursa smiled politely, inwardly thankful it was Zabini and not a number of impossible Slytherin's.

The two made their way through the crowd saying their hello's and keeping small talk to a minimum. She nodded her head at her Father and Mother when she saw them but carefully kept her distance. She danced three times with Blaise as was expected of your escort. She was headed into a corner to keep to herself when Draco made his way to her.

"Did you hear about the trial yet?" He grinned.

"Trial?" she eyed his arm, it wasn't wrapped in bandage now but she'd bet it would be when they were back at school.

"For that oaf's monster pet. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Few creatures when brought to them are ever found not guilty. Isn't it funny?" Draco laughed.

"Are you off in the head? A sociopath, maybe? Probably." She glared in response.

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked away bored of the conversation.

She watched him dance with Pansy Parkinson and couldn't help but make a face at the group a teen witches a few feet from her giggling and watching the group.

Ursa hoped to make her way out the ballroom when she was stopped by her mother. "Ursa, your Father and I have received a few request for your hand already. We haven't decided yet if we'll let you choose or if we'll do it for you. You're of the best breeding but we aren't incredibly picky."

"You can not be serious. I'm only thirteen." Ursa couldn't hide her disgust.

"None-the-less, I was your age when I knew I wanted to marry your father." Narcissa glanced over at Lucius Malfoy who was speaking with Marcus Flint's father.

"Mother, I'd like to choose my own spouse when I decide I'd like to marry." Ursa said sternly making Narcissa laugh.

"You can dream but it isn't your place. You know how it works in our PureBlood society, especially as the Sacred Twenty-Eight. If you decide on a wizard you can ask permission but your father can and probably will decline your request."

"I'm thirteen!" Ursa said sharply.

"After Hogwarts." Narcissa responded shortly.

"I am only a Third Year." Ursa said as she walk out of the room and up to her own. How'd she get so lucky to be in a family full of loonies.


	24. Forgetful Neville

Ursa was more than happy to be back at Hogwarts and rather enjoyed Muggle Studies. Professor Burbage didn't think any question was too stupid. She always rewarded House points to anyone who gave an answer or asked questions pertaining to Muggles, even patient when Hermione answered another student's question for her.

Ursa noticed that Granger never missed a single class, not in any lesson they had together and she was in every class with Hermione, apparently the two intellectual Gryffindor's had chosen the same extracurriculars and Ursa still couldn't quite understand why Hermione Granger the Muggleborn would take Muggle Studies except maybe an easy O.

"You'll find that Muggles take much longer to make meals than we do. They don't have any help from house elves or magic. We have spells to quicken cooking to prefection, we can also multiply the food we have. Muggles must do everything by hand and it's very time consuming. They use ovens like we do but ours are specially equipped with different types of spells. Muggles use timers." Professor Burbage explained their lesson. "Please read the chapter on _A Muggle's Homely Life_. Feel free to ask questions. You'll not have any homework this week except to just finish the chapter before our lesson if you don't manage to before today's class ends. You have twenty mintues."

"Will this be on our exams?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent question. Two points to Gryffindor." Burbage smiled kindly, "Yes, you'll find a section on your exams about how Muggle prep meals."

After classes that evening Ursa knocked on Severus Snape's office, the pale skinned Professor opened the door and ushered her inside.

"What can I do for you, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked emotionless.

"Professor, I wanted to thank you for the book you sent me at Christmas. It's very helpful." Ursa responded quietly.

"You're welcome. I actually meant to add a note entailing that more lessons will have to wait until your fourth year. You can practice clearing your mind on your own and the book will indeed continue to help in that aspect." Snape seemed stare deep in her eyes, she knew trying to test her ability to block him.

"Sir, I also have the parchment on Werewolves you assigned in Defense the day you were teaching..." Her voice trailed ask she reached into her bag.

"No need. Professor Lupin won't be asking for it yet. You should keep it if he ever decides to teach your class about werewolves." Snape waved his hand away.

"Oh. Alright. Um...Professor...I have one more question..." Ursa Malfoy wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous about her next question.

"Hmm?" Snape didn't open his mouth and waited.

Ursa spoke quickly, "I overheard a conversation about Sirius Black being a servant of the Dark Lord. This surprised me as I'd never heard it before, only that he was in Azkaban for murder of Peter Pettigrew and a group of Muggles. I know my family has a dark side and I know who within my parents circle did serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I also know you..." Ursa stopped herself for a moment rethinking her next words, "You are around the same age as Sirius. You might have known him...he was Gryffindor, like me and apparently close friends with James Potter..I just...he and were basically raised with the same family values...and I don't want to be dark too...I just.." she was fidgeting as she stood now, her eyes darting nervous.

"Black did not serve the Dark Lord." Snape said sharply.

"You're sure?" Ursa's eyes glanced up at the Potions Master.

"I am." Snape simply nodded.

"Oh. Alright. Thank you." Ursa breathed more calmly now as she turned to leave Snape's office.

Upon opening the door Severus Snape said, "You'll do well not to eavesdrop on conversations you ought not stick your nose in. You could find yourself in a bit of trouble."

"Yes, Sir." She answered as she closed the door.

Ursa maked her way up to Gryffindor Tower, she notices Hermione in the corner of Common Room as she always seems to be every night. At that particular moment she was taking up two tables, Ursa stepped over curiously, Hermione had several books spread out. There were charts for Aritmancy, the Rune Dictionary, diagrams for Muggles Studies, parchment filled with various notes and quills scattered as she scribbled away while nodding, talking to herself with her bushy hair bouncing.

"Hermione, how is it even possible to have that much homework in so many lessons? You can not possibl-" Ursa started to ask questions.

Hermione put her hand and responded grumbly, "I am studying for exams and finishing class assignments. You should leave me be."

Ursa lifted an eyebrow, "Have you even eaten? Or Slept?"

"Mind your own business, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

Ursa was shocked, Hermione never acted in such a way to anyone.

Ursa decided to get an early night and head up to bed when Neville stopped her at the steps, "Ursa, I've lost my paper with the passwords on it. I'll never be able to remember any of them with that Knight trying to attack me..."

"Oh, Nev, use the Christmas gift I sent you. It's spell so you can find it by thinking about it, just don't forget-" Ursa was interrupted as excitement filled the room when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley step inside with a new broom. Every one begins asking how he'd gotten it and asking if they can borrow it, Harry asks Ron to take it to their dorm and sets over to speak to Hermione. Ursa's showing Neville how to use the new planner when Ron jolts past them, still at the foot of the stairs, yelling "LOOK!" as he took long strides over to Hermione as well.

"LOOK!" He bellowed again, he held what seemed to be a bedsheets wrapped in his arm.

"Ron, what -?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" He'd cut her off as his voice cracked as he yelled about his rat.

Ursa leaned closer and noticed something red on the sheet when Ron began yelling again.

"BLOOD! HE'S GONE AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N..no" Hermione's voice trembled.

Ron then threw something into the table, the entire room leaned forward to see several ginger cat hairs.

Hermione began to cry. Ursa and Neville tried consoling her as Harry went after Ron.

Not long after the incident with Ron Weasley's rat every one had gone up to their own dorms and into bed. Ursa had listened to Hermione cry herself to sleep while she cuddled with her own cat, Prox. No one said anything about Hermione crying, the girls in the Third Year Dorm were used it. Hermione cried a lot in their First Year, things had gotten better last year, but when she was teased or she and her friends had a problem she spent some time crying before sleeping.

"HE WAS HERE!"

Ursa shot up out of bed after hearing someone scream, all the other girls woke up too and immediately you could hear footsteps down the stair case, the girls all made their way out to the Common Room with the rest of the House to see what was going on.

Entering the Common Room they noticed the Third Year boys in pajamas standing together in the middle of the deserted room.

"You're all supposed to be in bed." Called Head Boy Percy Weasley as he too joined the growing group of yawning students.

"Excellent, party time!" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Apparently Percy was pinning on his Head Boy badge as he spoke.

"Perce-Sirius Black!" said Ron Weasley uneasily, "in our dormitory! With a Knife! Woke me up!"

Everyone gasped, the students who'd began heading back up the dorms froze.

"Nonsense! You had too much to going on today and had a nightmare!" Percy responded a bit startled.

"I'm telling you-"

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall slammed the portrait behind her as she now entered the common room.

"I expected better of my Gryffindors, Percy!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor." Percy looked more distressed now that he could possibly be blamed for insubordination, "I was just telling them all to get back to bed. My little brother Ron, here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE" Ron started shouting again, his Weasley temper flaring "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Ursa watched as McGonagall just stared at the youngest Weasley boy, Ursa hadn't ever seen her quite so speechless. After a moment she said, "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask Sir Cadogan!" Ron pointed a shaking finger at the portrait hole.

Glaring at Ron, McGonagall pushed the Hole back open and went outside. Everyone in the common room stayed silent as they listened, "Sir Cadogan, did you let a man enter Gryffindor Tower before I?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

"...y...you did?" responded Professor McGonagall, "but...the passwords."

"He had 'em!" the Knight answered proudly, "had a whole week's worth, m'lady! Read em right off a piece of paper!"

Ursa Malfoy stared at a stark white Neville Longbottom as Professor McGonagall burst back through into the Room to face the stunned group of students.

"Which person," she said with her voice shaking,"which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's password and left them lying around?"

In the utter silence of usually rambunctious group of children, a terrified squeak slipped through Neville's lips as he raised his hand very slowly.

Not a soul in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. Everyone knew the castle was being searched again and now the whole House waited with quieted murmurs in the Common Room to hear if Black had been caught or managed to escape again. Eventually learning he did escape.

The next day was filled with much tighter security that was easily noticeable, Professor Flitwick was teaching the front doors to recognize a large photo of Black, Flich and Mrs Norris were bustling up and down corridors, Snape look even more mincing glaring at all students who dares cross his path even Slytherins.

When coming through the Portrait Hole Ursa noticed Sir Cadogan had been fired and removed from his post with the Fat Lady fully restored and back, but even she'd only agreed to return with guards of her own. Two burly security trolls now paced the Seventh Corridor outside Gryffindor Tower, making grunts and comparing the sizes of their clubs.

Ursa was about the enter the Great Hall for lunch when Neville run through holding out a red envelope, the doors hadn't completely closed when the Howler began screaming in an high pitched voice of elderly Augusta Longbottom.

 _ **NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM,**_

 _ **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? of course you weren't YOU NEVER DO! DUE TO YOUR LAPSE IN JUDGMENT SIRIUS BLACK ENTERED YOUR OWN DORMITORY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MURDERED! ALL OF YOU! YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REMEMBERALL I GOT YOU, NEVILLE? you probably lost it and never admitted it.**_

 _ **BOY! I BEST NOT HEAR FROM ANY OF YOUR TEACHERS YOU'VE CAUSED ANYMORE MISHAPS AT YOUR SCHOOL THIS YEAR. I WILL NOT ALLOW TO ATTEND SCHOOL NEXT YEAR!**_

 _ **See you at break.**_

 _ **With love, your grandmother**_

 _ **Augusta Longbottom**_

Neville turned to Ursa an almost translucent shade of white, "My Gran will kill me this summer. I won't even need to worry about exams, I won't be making it to Fourth Year alive."

"She's just upset, Nev. She's worried she could have lost you. You're all she has." Ursa whispered kindly.

"McGonagall took away Hogsmeade visits and I'm not allowed to know any of the passwords, I have to wait outside til someone opens the portrait for me...with those tr...trolls." Neville was still visibly shaking with his lips trembling.

"Why didn't you just use the planner I have?" Ursa sighed, she felt pity for her best friend.

"I forgot." He said and Ursa just nodded in response.


	25. Malfoy's Mouth

**A/N: Thank you so much for following, reviewing and reading my story. I'm so glad you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next Hogsmeade Weekend Ursa had decided to stay with Neville, the two Gryffindors walked along the edge of the Black Lake. Neville impressively pointed out all the various plants within sight.

"Hey, Ursa! Neville!" Ginny Weasley was waving at them sitting under a tree a few feet away with a blonde Ravenclaw.

"Hi, Ginny, How's it going?" Neville said.

"Pretty good. This is my friend Luna Lovegood. We're in the same year. We were talking about Sirius Black. Can you believe he was really in our Common Room?" Ginny responded.

Neville turned a bright shade of red. It was technically his fault and everything.

"Yeah..it's strange. It's nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Ursa Malfoy." Ursa said with a small smile.

"I know who you are." Luna said simply, "Most people do. I was just telling Ginny about Wrackspurts. Have you seen one?"

"Um..." Ursa blinks rapidly racking her brain trying to remember if she'd ever heard such a thing.

"Isn't Black your cousin?" Ginny asked quickly, "I think my Dad said he was related to the Malfoy's"

Ursa opened her mouth to reply but she noticed her twin running rather quickly up to the entrance of the castle.

"Mhm. Um..I need to see what my brother is up too. Talk soon." She said as she walked away, following Draco as he headed through the Entrance Hall into the Dungeons.

Draco stopped when he met Professor Snape leaving his office, "Professor. I just saw Harry Potter in Hogsmeade."

Ursa groaned inwardly.

"Care to explain what you think you saw, Malfoy." Professor Snape said.

"I was looking up Shrieking Shack and noticed Weasley alone, I went to go speak with him and warn him he was Out-of-Bounds. Didn't want him to get hurt or anything, Professor. While we were speaking, I swear I saw Potter's head floating. I came to you right away, Sir." Draco boasted on, Ursa rolled her eyes listening to him suck up to Snape.

"Thank you for informing me, Draco, I'll investigate further." Snape responded.

"Yes, Sir, you're welcome." Draco smirked.

Snape stalked past Ursa who was several feet behind them without even looking at her.

"Draco." She called after her brother.

"Ursa." Draco turned, eyeing her.

"You can't be serious. A floating Potter head? Have you gone mad?" Ursa lifted her eye brow.

"He was there. I think he had an invisibility cloak." Draco responded.

"Right. I'm sure he could easily come by an invisibility with no one in school knowing about it." Ursa said simply.

"I know what I saw," Draco glared, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Some low life Gryffindors to follow around?"

Ursa stepped up, Draco stepped back against the wall as she snapped, "Watch your tongue, Draco. I see your still milking your fake injury. I think I'll mention around you definitely weren't wearing that 'cast' during the holidays."

Draco pushed Ursa to the floor, glowering over her, "You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for you, Ursa! I'll be speaking to Father about this."

Ursa rolled her eyes as she stood, "Seriously, Draco, what, are you five? Running to Daddy when things don't go your way." Ursa spouted off before turning on her heel and leaving the Dungeons.

On her way through she past Professor Snape walking with Harry Potter.

Sighing, she headed back outside to find him, she followed the path to Hogsmeade.

She noticed a quick red head speeding through the crowds.

"Ron!" she said as he passed her. "Ron Weasley!"

Ron stopped running. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he replied.

"Harry's in Snape's office. Draco says he saw you guys in the village." She said quietly as small groups passed them.

"That prat." Ron and Ursa headed back to the castle once again.

"Was he in Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"Um...of course not...he isn't allowed. Listen, thanks for telling me about Snape. I'll go explain." Ron started running again and Ursa wondered if maybe Draco was telling the truth.

 _Ursa,_

 _Your brother has informed me that you bully him constantly. Your claims of his 'faked injuries' are not appropriate. I have sent word with McGonagall revoking your Hogsmeade privileges until Fourth Year. I do hope this is last I hear of your threats._

 _The trial is now over and anything you say will in no way have an effect in the outcome. That Monstrous Creature has been sentenced to death, so I don't want to hear another word about you._

 _Also, I am aware of rumors of Sirius Black philandering around the castle, even in Gryffindor Tower. Do try to stay alive. The Prophet would have a field day. You are a Malfoy, although if I didn't see your birth I'd question it, now act like it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Ursa happened to follow behind Draco and his friends outside on their way back to the castle after Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was rather upset during their lesson, Ursa noticed she wasn't the only one glaring at her brother throughout class. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger seemed to equally have a distaste for Draco. Hagrid himself was very emotional throughout their entire lesson, adding fuel to the fire for Draco.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? He's supposed to be our teacher!" Draco spoke from the stairs just outside the castle doors as Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in ear shot.

Ursa moved aside as Hermione pushed pass the group and slapped Draco hard across his face.

Ursa, herself stared in complete shocked, even as many times as she wanted, no one had ever laid a hand on the Malfoy Heir. Everyone just was frozen as they all watched the altercation, flabbergasted.

"Don't you DARE call Hagrid pathetic. You foul-you evil-"

Hermione had her hand in the air as if to smack him again when Ron had grabbed it.

"Get off, Ron!" she jerked her hand away and pulled out her wand.

Crabbe and Goyle watched Draco for instructions when Draco just led them back into the Dungeons.

Ursa slowly followed behind the Gryffindor group as they headed up to Charms.

Professor Flitwick scolded them for being late.

Hermione seemed to disappear and not attend class at all. It was odd as she never missed class and they were told in the last lesson the Cheering Charms would be on their final tests at the end of the year.


	26. Fiercely Competitive

Ursa sat in a love seat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Neville Longbottom as they practice Cheering Charms on one another.

"Even after she attacked Draco, I'm surprised Hermione missed Charms. It doesn't seem like her. Even in Muggle Studdies she was off. Didn't spring from her chair every time Burbage asked a question." Ursa said as Neville grinned from the charm she'd cast on him.

"She wasn't happy in Divination either, today. She stormed out of class after arguing with Professor Trelawney." Neville added.

"Divination? That's impossible as I've said before. Divination is the exact same time as Muggle Studies and she was in class with me." Ursa lifted a brow.

"She's always in Divination. I think Charms was her first missed class ever." Neville thought for a moment, "I'm going to bed, thanks for helping me, Ursa. Are you coming to the Quidditch Match tomorrow?

"I am. Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Of course."

* * *

Ursa sat in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch surrounded by many Gryffindors. She sat between Neville, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione sat with them as well.

She couldn't decide this morning if she should support Gryffindor or Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. A number of her friends played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But her brother, Draco Malfoy was Slytherin's Seeker, even though he was a prat for the most part she should probably be more supportive. But the majority of the student body, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seem to be sporting scarlet amongst the crowd as chants began "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR".

"Here are the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan was commentator. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years!"

Boos were heard from the Slytherins as Gryffindor Seeker (the youngest in a century) Third Year Harry Potter flew into the stadium, followed by his teammates, Chasers Fifth Years Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as well as Fourth Year Katie Bell, Beaters and Fifth Years Fred and George Weasley, and their Keeper and Caption Seventh Year Oliver Wood.

"Oh," Lee Jordan called out once again, "and here are the Slytherin, led by their Captain Flint. He's made some change in the line up this year and seems to be going for size not skill."

Marcus Flint was the Slytherin Captain and one of their Chasers. Ursa felt it was questionable that Flint be allowed on the team this year, it was his Seventh Year at Hogwarts for the second time after failing all of his N.E.W.T.S last year, he was followed by his fellow Chasers Fourth Year Graham Montague and Fifth Year Cassius Warrington, the Slytherin Beaters were both Seventh Years Peregine Derrick and Lucian Bole, their Keeper Miles Bletchley was in her Fourth Year, and of course their smallest team member, even next to the girls was Draco Malfoy, Seeker. He looked tiny lined with his team but seekers tended to be of a small stature.

Ursa knew he'd bought his way on the team. She remembered summer after their first year when Draco had begged their father to get him on the Slytherin Quidditch Team because Harry Potter wasn't any better then him and Lucius had indeed purchased Nimbus 2001 for the entire team.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no-Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington tearing UP the field" Ursa's eyes follow the Quaffle as Warrington is hit by a Bludger sent by Beater George Weasley causing him to drop the Quaffle, with Angelina grabbing it heading straight back to goals, she manages to duck a Bludger and scores ten points for Gryffindor causing the crowd to ignite in cheers.

Angelina was circling back into the field when Flint flew right into her himself nearly knowing her off her broom. Ursa gasped as Fred Weasley used his club and hit a Bludger that smashed into the back of Flint's head, his face smacked the handle of his broom and began to bleed causing a penalty to both teams.

"Come on, Alicia!" Lee yelled from his position, "YES! SHE'S BEATEN BLETCHLEY! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Marcus Flint's nose was pouring blood as he headed toward the goal posts to take his penalty but was intercepted by Oliver Wood leaving Slytherin still at Zero.

Ursa eyed Harry for a moment, while he seemed to be gliding higher to see to Golden Snitch, while Draco was on the other side of the field watching Harry instead of looking for the Snitch.

Lee continued his play by play, "Gryffindor is possession, no, Slytherin in possession, no! Gryffindor is back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Lee screamed, fuming.

Montague had swerved in front of Katie, instead of grabbing for the Quaffle he'd grabbed her head causing Katie to cartwheel in the air, somehow she managed to stay on her broom up lost the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded as as she called a penalty against the Slytherin team. Katie scored and Jordan yelled,

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY CHEATING-"

Jordan stopped speaking as McGonagall could be seen scolding him and his response was heard through his microphone, "I'm telling it like it is, Professor."

Harry suddenly starting speeding on his new broom heading toward the Slytherin Goal Posts, Ursa watched as her twin soon followed him. The Firebolt seemed to have a bit of speed on the Nimbus 2001. Ursa, Hermione and Ginny all gasped as Bludger when flying right past the right side of Potter's head, narrowly dodging it, only to have a second Bludger fly past his left elbow. Ursa gripped on to the bend desperately trying not to close her eyes as the Slytherin Beaters rounded on Harry Potter, Harry turned at the last second causing the Slytherins to collide into each other. Chuckles filled the air.

Angelina Johnson headed with the Quaffle to score but was intercepted by Flint who scored Slytherin's first ten points. Lee Jordan was silenced by McGonagall, but not after he spewed a series of curses.

The game continue on quite rough, Ursa wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch simple for this reason. Blood wasn't one her favorite things and the Slytherins were being rather nasty but so was the Gryffindor team. It was a battle for the Quidditch Cup and the game was fierce.

Ursa decided she needed to take a moment to breathe and head down the the stadium closer to the ground.

She stood under the pitch, looking up, it was harder to see from the distance but Lee Jordan was still commentating colorfully.

"Surprised to find you down here."

Ursa turned to see that Blaise Zabini had decided to join her.

"The game is getting a bit overwhelming. I'd rather not be up there and see my brother or friends fall from their brooms. If I'm here, I can get to them faster and try and help." She explained.

He nodded, "What have you been up to as of late?"

Ursa never really had a problem with Zabini, she knew he was apart of her brother's little gang of Fourth Year Slytherins but she didn't mind him. She didn't particularly like Crabbe of Goyle. Pansy Parkinson wasn't her favorite person either, that girl was snarky. Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott weren't so bad, along with Blaise. She could probably study with Nott if she ever decided to.

The pair hadn't really been paying attention to the game until Madam Hooch, who was a standing a few feet from them started yelling,

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA. GRYFFINDOR PENALTY"

Oliver Wood could be seen clutching his stomach.

"I'm gonna head back up, things are getting interesting again. See ya around, Ursa." Blaise said before walking away.

Ursa felt something cold press against her leg causing her to jump. A black shaggy dog was sitting behind her with his tongue hanging out.

"Oh! Well, hello. Odd to find a dog at Hogwarts." Ursa said to him, smiling as she scratched the top of his head. The dog immediately turned over and Ursa rubbed his belly.

"You're going to make me want a dog. I wish I could keep you. But I have a cat, Prox. You'd probably hate him." Ursa grinned as the black dog wagged his tail.

He hopped back up on his legs, sitting, Ursa could swear he was watching the Quidditch Game and following it perfectly but that was impossible he was a dog not a human.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch yelled as she mounted her broom and flew up to Draco.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee howled, making the shaggy dog bark, keeping his megaphone from Professor McGonagall's reach, "YOU FILTHY CHEATING BASTARD."

Apparently Draco had grabbed Harry's broom in pursuit of the Snitch.

Slytherin had the Quaffle now, it was Seventy-Twenty with Gryffindor in the lead.

Harry and Draco were basically stuck together, hitting each other as they watched for the Snitch. Suddenly Harry shot through the group of Slytherins after Angelina Johnson, as they scattered so not to be slammed into she scored once again.

Ursa still had her eye on her brother because he was diving at full speed with a Malfoy smirk on his face. Ursa patted the top of the dogs head as he started growling. Harry was quickly gaining on Draco with his superior broom. Harry smacked Draco's hand out the way and crowd went wild. Harry Potter had caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

The dog barked merrily for a moment, licked Ursa's hand and ran off across the grounds into the Forbidden Forest.

The team of Gryffindors carried Harry on their shoulders cheering.

Fred Weasley winked at Ursa when he passed making her laugh. She followed her Housemates to have a celebration party.

* * *

Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy:

Third Year Gryffindor

Exam Schedule

Monday:

9:30a Transfiguration

1:25p Charms

2:00p Ancient Runes

Tuesday:

10:00a Muggle Studies

Wed:

1p Potions

10p Astronomy

Thursday:

11a Herbology

3p Defense Against the Dark Arts

Friday:

9a Care of Magical Creatures

1p History of Magic

Ursa thought most of her exams were easy until she found herself face to face with her boggart. She stood in silence shaking, unable to remember the proper spell as Lord Voldemort descended upon her, color drained from her already pale Malfoy skin, her hands shaking as she coward to her feet.

If Voldemort ever returned she knew her family would be torn apart. Life as she knew it would change. She didn't have the greatest life but the Dark Lord would call upon his servants once again. She seen her Father's Dark Mark but hadn't known what it was until she read a book about Voldemort's demise.

She also learned who had served him that she knew personally. The Malfoy's had their secrets.

Professor Lupin opened the closet and found Ursa on her knees crying with boggart Voldemort saying, "Disloyal. Fools. I'll kill you all."

When the boggart noticed Lupin it turned into a full moon. He took Ursa from the closet, his face distressed.

"I'm taking you to see Pomfery for a Calming Draught, Miss. Malfoy."

As the Defense Professor escorted her she began to have more anxiety that she'd failed the exam. Lupin assured her she'd done well on the rest of the test and he was sure her score would be just fine.

* * *

Meanwhile Trelawney gave a prophecy to her students Harry Potter that she had no recollection of;

 _"The Dark Lord Lies Alone and Friendless, Abandoned by His Followers._

 _His Servant Has Been Chained These Twelve Years._

 _Tonight Before Midnight...The Servant will Break Free and Set Out to Rejoin His Master._

 _The Dark Lord Will Rise Again With His Servants Aid, Greater, and More Terrible Than He Ever Was._

 _Tonight...Before...Midnight...The..Servant...Will Set Out...to Rejoin His Master.."_


	27. Choosing Light

Ursa Malfoy was sitting by herself in a windowsill just staring off into the grounds as she relaxed after her last exam for the year. She had been a little anxious this year and worried her test results would be effected. If she failed any classes she wasn't entirely sure how her parents would react. They definitely wouldn't be pleased. She probably did okay except in Muggle Studies, if the class taught her anything, it was that she really didn't know anything about muggles at all and what she did know wasn't really true. When she'd asked about Muggleborns stealing magic her classmates cringed and Professor Burbage told her "that propaganda was simply an untrue ideal spread by Blood Purity Fascists." Ursa was distracted from her thoughts when she notice few wizards heading to Hargrid's Hut. She gasped when she realized the men were Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Ministry Executioner and friend of her father's Walden Macnair, and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Frowning she watched as Hagrid invited them inside and she looked for Buckbeak the hippogriff but couldn't see him as he was blocked by the angle of Hagrid's Hut she could see. She didn't take her eyes away as she waited for the men to come outside. She watched as they circled the pumpkin patch, she moved windows to try and see but Hagrid was blocking her view. Walden Macnair said something angrily and lifted his axe, swinging it once. The Minister and Macnair headed back to castle while Hagrid and Dumbledore went inside his hut.

Ursa walked away and up the corridors with her head bent in silence. She wondered how her family could be so cruel and work so hard to murder an innocent magnificent creature.

If she had stayed in the window she'd had seen Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger appear from under an invisibility cloak with Hermione's cat and the enormous black shaggy dog she'd met at the final Quidditch match lunge at Ron and Harry.

* * *

"You are definitely in deep thought," Fred Weasley said as she stepped inside the portrait hole, looking up she tried to smile and simply nodded, "Hmm, what's going on, Scarlett?" He asked using her nickname he gave her three years ago and always used.

"Do you think I'll be evil like Sirius Black, Freddie?" She spit out.

"Nope. I don't think you'd ever turn dark." He answered with a considered look forming across his freckled face. George started to walk over and join his twin but Fred shook his head slightly, placing his arm over Ursa's shoulder and guided her me pillows in the corner of the room to sit at.

"Maybe, I shouldn't be a Gryffindor. I'm not brave. I'm definitely not loyal. I'm more of a Hufflepuff." Ursa said staring past Fred speaking her mind.

"Nothing wrong with being a Puff. They're caring, kind-hearted and generous. They just get a bad reputation to for being 'extras without any other House to fit in'. You have those qualities. You're incredibly smart like a Ravenclaw. You'd probably of fit just fine in Slytherin too. But the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor." He tilted Ursa's head to look her in the eyes, "You're one of the most bravest of Gryffindors and you're only fourteen. Not everyone would stick by their friend when he's extremely forgetful and accidentally caused a murderer to enter our dorms, and most also wouldn't stand up to their family. I know I'd struggle to stand up against my family if we had an issue. But you've battled with your own twin whose been cruel to you because your were placed in a different house." Ursa blinked backed the tears that had started to form in her eyes and he continued, "Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, sure. But Slytherin isn't the only house with Dark Wizards and Witches. We all have our fare share, they just had a bad reputation. The sorting hat considered putting my brother and I in Slytherin, because we're rather cunning and sneaky with our pranks. I like to think he placed me in Gryffindor instead because I'm so handsome." Fred grinned as Ursa cracked a smile, she reached her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Freddie. I needed to hear those words for someone even more than you know," she said pulling back from the hug as she noticed a few others watching the pair, her cheeks turned crimson and she changed the subject to something less emotional, "How do you think you did on your O.W.L.S?"

"Ah. I don't really care." Fred Weasley shrugged. Ursa just gaped at him in disbelief completely speechless and he added, "George and I have known what we wanted to do since the first time we walked into Zonko's as little kids. We wanted to start our own."

"You'd both be incredible at it." She smiled.

"CURFEW! Ten minutes to curfew. Time for everyone to go to bed." Percy Weasley announced as he did every night. He glared with disapproval Fred and Ursa. He couldn't imagine his brother with a Malfoy, even if she was a Gryffindor. Ursa stuck out her tongue at the Head Boy before she headed upstairs, everyone still in the common room who saw the exchange laughed. Once she stood by her bed she changed into her black skill pajamas, must like her Mother's, she'd worn for as long as she could remember, she placed her wand under her pillow and just as she tried to sleep she heard a cry from outside that sounded very much like a werewolf. She dared not move, she'd rather not know if they truly lurked in the Black Forest like people said.

* * *

"Ursa Malfoy."

Ursa heard her name just as she stepped off the Grand Staircase onto the Entrance Hall floor the next morning. She knew that voice. She'd been very familiar with his voice, they did grow in the womb together after all.

"Yes, Drakey? How can I help his Highness on this grand morning?" She mocked him, he made a face at her. He'd always hated being called Drakey and she'd always enjoyed saying it but she never had in public before.

"Haven't you heard?" He spouted off, "that tattered thing they called a professor is a werewolf." He spit out the words 'professor' and 'werewolf' with his usual malice for those he felt beneath him.

"What?" She asked thoroughly surprised at what he'd just said. She could have expected Draco to say a thousand things. Cheer that the hippogriff had been murder much to his delight, brag he'd gotten a better grade on something, point out their parents loved him and no her but not that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, "our teacher? The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor? Lupin?"

"The one and same. That lunatic of a Headmaster had a monster in the school all year." Draco enlightened her.

"I mean. I'm not entirely surprised..." she admitted.

"You're not." Draco lifted his brow.

"No, he was out of classes sick once a month every single month. And his boggart is a moon. I found that a bit odd, but not anymore. He must absolutely hate being a werewolf, unlike Father's 'friend' Greyback." Ursa used quotation marks with her fingers, "but how did you find out?"

"Snape told us Slytherins a few things this morning, guess McGonagall didn't make any sort of announcement?"

Ursa just shook her head, "things?"

"Severus captured Sirius last night. He had him, he was awaiting a dementors' kiss when he somewho managed to escape again. And that blasted creature that tried to kill me this year because the oaf half-giant disappeared as well." Draco's eyes crossed as he'd finished his sentence.

Ursa eyes widened she couldn't complete sentences amongst her confusion, "But...I saw the executioner swing his axe...wait Black escaped? How...I don't...it's impossible. I know what I saw...the hippogriff murdered...so strange. Dark Magic..."

"Are you alright?" Draco put his hand on Ursa shoulder, "Ursa?" He shook his sister for a moment.

"I..what?...oh yea. I just wasn't expecting to find out any of this. Sirius Black must be extremely dark to continue to escape like that. Right under the ministry nose too..you should speak with Father." Ursa explained before she walked away from Draco, she walked directly into the Great Hall that was buzzing with the news she just learned as it was breakfast, she didn't stop when she heard Neville call her name, she walked up to the staff table and said to Dumbledore, "I was watching from the castle. I saw the executioner kill Buckbeak. I know that he was innocent but I also know what I saw."

"'E chop'd one of me punkins" Hagrid said.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as they always seemed to, "Yes. Extraordinary. The hippogriff seemed to have freed himself just in time."

"I see. How does a infamous estranged wizard escape your grasp? He's been running freely around the Castle all year and suddenly he's captured and manages to escape. How is this possible? This school is rumored to be one of the safest places in the world. I find that quite questionable at this point. Three headed dogs, giant snakes, murderous wizard running amuck, I think I'd like to transfer to Beauxbaton's or Ilvermony, I'm not really interested in Drumstung, Father wanted to send us there but Mother wouldn't hea hear of her precious son being so far away and I've no interest in another school rumored to teach Dark Arts." Ursa was panting a little after she finished speaking, she lifted a brow as she saw the Headmaster smile.

"Miss Malfoy, why don't we have a chat in my office?" He said politely as he stood.

"Alright..."she replied and followed Dumbledore back out the Great Hall.

When the two reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Albus didn't say a password, the guard simple began to move revealing the stairs, Ursa stepped on one and it began to move slowing until she reached the top of the Headmaster's Tower into his office, the second door opened and she stepped inside.

She took a moment to marvel at the magic that was displayed in the room, realizing last year when she'd been here she hadn't actually taken a single moment to look around. The room was exquisitely beautiful, it was circular with many many shelves of a literature, a large number of various magic object Ursa hadn't even seen before we're displayed throughout as well, next to the enormous claw-foot desk was perched a beautiful red Phoenix sleeping with the tattered Sorting Hat in a display case just behind him.

She'd walked over to one of the only portrait in the room she recognized as a previous Headmaster as Dumbledore too enter the room.

"Hello, Great Great Great Grandfather." She spoke as she looked up at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Hmph? Hmm." The old man in the portrait grumbled, tsking his tongue, "a Gryffindor? My descendant. I think not." His beard tossing back and forth as he shook his head, glaring his Black eyes down at Ursa.

"Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, Phineas." Dumbledore spoke with a chuckle.

Ursa gave a slight nod of agreement.

"I have you know the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black removes such insolence from our house. Pure we are and our ancestry must be kept cleanse. Who are you, girl?" Phineas grumbled.

"You haven't seen me since I was about 5, if I had to guess. You never came to Grimmuald Place after Aunt Walburga's accident. I'm Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy, daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, twin to Draco Malfoy...he's a Slytherin by the way." She mentioned.

"Of course he is. Good breeding that boy. Malfoy, ah, yes. That explains the golden white hair then. I'm disappointed to see such good breeding go to Gryffindor, Albus." Phineas mentioned to Dumbledore.

He just shook his head, "Still prejudice after all you've seen throughout your years in this office, Phineas. Maybe one day you'll learn that Blood Purity isn't the answer to the Our World's problems."

Ursa walked away from the portrait and over to Dumbledore.

"Sit, My Dear." He waved his hand to a chair across his desk as he sat, she did the same, "you're an impressive witch, Miss Malfoy. Never in all my years have I seen a witch raised such as yourself be so outspoken, especially with views differing her heritage. I was impressed with you last year when you'd asked about Tom Riddle. Few know his lineage at all. I'd assume you've told no one then?"

"No one would believe me, Headmaster." Ursa pointed out.

"You're probably right. Usually when a student requests a transfer to another school it's from their parents. But, I don't think you should transfer at all. I think you've done quite well here at Hogwarts and would continue to excel here best. You've made friends here, Miss Malfoy. A family you've chosen all your own. I've heard of the things you've done to help Mr. Longbottom and it's no small task. His Grandmother speaks highly of you. All your Professors do as well." Dumbledore watched Ursa closely, keeping eye contact. She felt a little tingle in her mind for a moment and shook her head, pushing it away.

"You're trying to use legilimency on me!" Her eyes wide as she blocked him out, it wasn't an easy task either, Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard.

"Impressive. Whose taught you Occlumens?" He asked.

"Professor Snape, my godfather. I asked him to help me when I realized I needed to be able to keep anyone trying to find out some of my secrets...particularly my mother." She answered.

"Like Muggle Studies?"

"Exactly, Sir."

"Well, in light of this I see no reason not shed some light on a few things you'd mentioned."

Ursa just nodded and waited.

"Sirius Black is not a mass murderer. He was falsely accused of killing Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Gryffindor and friend, as well as twelve muggles the night after Lord Voldemort's disappearance. Even I myself thought he was guilty. But Pettigrew is an illegal Animagus and has been living as rat know as Scrabbers for the past-"

"Ron's rat is Peter Pettigrew?" Ursa cut him off.

"Indeed."

"Unbelievable."

"I speak only the truth, Missus Malfoy. Three students and one teacher discovered this last night in a series of unfortunate events. Those students learned of Black's innocence and two helped him escape with Buckbeak." Dumbledore's eyes gave a twinkle again.

"How is that even possible? I know what I saw. This year is been so much more strange. With Hermione Granger being in two places at once on a regular basis. Sirius Black on the loose. Family Drama...Black's new found innocence. Lupin's a werewolf. I failed at facing my own Boggart!" Ursa hadn't realized she raised her voice until she threw her hands in the air.

"Miss Granger was one of the students who'd helped Mr. Black and Buckbeak escape. With one of these." Dumbledore head out a gold necklace with a ball at the end.

"A Time Turner? I didn't think the Ministry...wow. It all makes sense now...everything. How I'd be in Muggle Studies with her but she was also in Divination with Neville. She seemed to take every elective." Ursa explained to herself out loud for a moment and then said, "I did see the hippogriff die? Didn't I? I'm not crazy. You let a couple of third year students meddle with time and change events...and that's exactly what they did. They'd use Buckbeak to free Sirius because Peter Pettigrew is alive and he's spent over a decade in prison for a crime he didn't commit. You know as well as I do, the attack on Draco was an accident and you used the opportunity to free two innocent people." Her mind was rolling with thoughts, "where is Sirius now?"

"That I don't know. In hiding I hope. Only a few individuals know he's innocent. You and I. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, I'd expect they told Ronald Weasley and Remus Lupin." Dumbledore mentioned.

"Will Lupin be here next year?" She asked

"I'm afraid he resigned. He fears what parents will say when they find out." He answered.

"It's a shame, he was an amazing professor." Ursa said simply. "I have another question."

"Ask anything you like." Dumbledore smiled again.

Ursa whispered thinking of her DADA exam, "Do you think the Dark Lord will return?"

"I do." Dumbledore's face changed to be more serious. "Many believe he did. I do not. I believe he lost most of his powers and he's regaining them day by day."

"...I see...Professor Dumbledore...I can't...I can't stand with my parents...my family. If he ever returns. Muggleborns aren't as they say, they don't steal magic. Muggles are not the root of our problems. Prejudice is. When he returns... _if he returns_..I'll need some sort of perfection. I don't want to be a Death Eater or a Death Eater's wife." Ursa said as fear filled her eyes.

"If you choose the Light and remain to it. You will always be protected, Ursa." He said offering reassurances, "now, I know you missed Breakfast this morning. Why don't I have an elf bring you some food here? I must attend to a few things but eat all you like, here in my office. I expect you'll enjoying seeing an old friend. Don't share too much with Fawkes." He added as he petted the Phoenix before stepping outside the office.

Fawkes flew over and nuzzled against Ursa, she smiled, she never seen a real phoenix in person, she started to pet him as the elf appeared next to her holding a plate of biscuits, jam and some Pumpkin Juice.

"Thank you..what's your na-" she looked up and squealed, "DOBBY?"

Dobby wiggled his ears happily, he sat the plate on a side table, Ursa slipped to her knees and hugged her oldest friend.

"Missus Ursa, Dobby has missed you. Dobby is sorry that Dobby hasn't visited. Dobby was looking for work. No one wanted to hire a free elf. But, Mister Dumbledore said Dobby could work here and he pays Dobby a wage and Dobby gets one day a month off." the elf explain as he smiled whilst they hugged a bit longer.

"Oh, Dobs. I'm so glad. You'll be here and safe and happy. I'd take care you myself if I could but I can't until I'm of age. Hogwarts is prefect for you and I can see you often." Ursa kissed Dobby on the cheek.

"Missus Ursa, I've missed you. But, you must be going you'll miss you train. Have a good summer, Missus Ursa. I'll get your bags to the train. I think there are still carriages waiting. When you find eating the plate with appear back in the kitchens where ever you are" Dobby wrapped the plate for her and gave her the cup of juice and ushered her out the door.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Where were you?" Neville asked as she found his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was sharing with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

"I had to speak with the Headmaster."

She offered the group food and as they are they talked about their plans for the summer. Ursa found Lovegood a bit odd but she thought made her even more interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it might be one of my favorites so far. I just wanted to apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm a bit off my game and miss plenty. On Christmas I found out I have Pneumonia in my left lung and the meds have me a little more off.**

 **Please continue to read and review. Or follow. You're all amazing.**

 **A special thank you to Lchocoteddy and Raven that flies at night for always sharing your thoughts with me. :)**


	28. A Malfoy Summer

**_"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azakban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him" ~Bellatrix Lestrange at her trail after Halloween in 1981 for torturing Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom with Barty Crouch Jr, husband Rodolophus and brother in law Rabastan Lestrange_**

* * *

Many Slytherin Familys were gathered in the Ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy didn't need an excuse to get all the pureblood families together as much as possible. She had many Committees and Charities she attended to and could use any she wanted but this time she hated that Draco was always in school on their birthday and she hadn't been able to properly spoil him since the twins' eleventh birthday, so she'd decided to get all the families with students currently in Hogwarts for a semi-casual gathering before the Quidditch World Cup.

Draco and his friends laughed and carried on with each other while Ursa watched from the sidelines. She never felt accepted by the group before. She'd always been 'Draco's twin' or 'the Malfoy girl', now she was the 'Gryffindor'. The older witches always whispered as she passed by, mentioning how odd it was that Lucius and Narcissa had a daughter, and that she was a Gryffindor. It was so improbable. How would she take care of proper Slytherin children once she was of-age. She hated Slytherin parties. They were always uptight and regal even when "semi-casual" she had to dress in formal robes, she was expected to attend and stand around so witches and wizards could decide if they'd like to inquire about her. She answered all their questions with perfection as her mother glared at her across the Ballroom. "Yes, I'm in the top of my class." "I really enjoy Transfiguration and Potions" "Yes, I'll be starting fourth year."

Ursa had spent the pass hour trying to cross the room over to her father who seemed to be huddled in corner with a number of men whispering. She recognized Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and Avery's fathers but they seemed to have silenced the area around them and it was impossible for Ursa to hear a word over the rest of the room without breaking the spell and obviously getting caught.

Groaning Ursa gave up.

"Eavesdropping isn't very Gryffindor, you know." Pansy Parkinson mentioned as she, Daphne Greengrass, and Milicent Bulstrode walked up to Ursa.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. That's not very ladylike. I would never do something...so beneath a Malfoy." Ursa glared at Pansy, turning to Milicent, "Millie, did you enjoy your year?"

"...no one has called me Millie since we were ten. Mother insists I use my given name now." Milicent commented.

"Oh. Right." Ursa rolled her eyes. Bulstrode wasn't capable of doing anything without her parents approval. She was probably only in Slytherin because of her ancestry.

Ursa opened her mouth to speak as her mother spoke up to the room announcing the night was drawing to a close and many had started leaving, as she gave a goodnight speech Ursa used to opportunity to disappear to her room.

On her desk she found three letters, one included a small package with various candies:

 _Scarlett,_

 _George and I have been working on starting our business that I'd mentioned to you, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I've included a few samples of products we've been working on. I figured you'd have a few ideas who to test some on. The one is gold wrapper is a Ten-Tongue Toffee, we're going with Dad to get Harry Potter to come with us for the World Cup. We're planning on testing that one his muggle cousin. From what we've heard he's a beefy bully and Harry could use a good laugh. The yellow one is a pastry called Canary Cream, it'll turn the person into a canary, please let me know how long it lasts. The green one may or may not make a few body parts disappear, they reappear eventually. We had explain to Mum what had happened to George's eyebrow._

 _I've included an order form for you, Scarlett. We're making new one products according to what our customers seem to prefer._

 _Hope to see you to the World Cup and that you're having a fair summer even though you're surrounded by snakes._

 _Sincerely your friend and confidante,_

 _Fred Weasley_

*~*Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes*~*

Creepy Crawlies 6Galleons

~a handful of insects that can come in handy in many situations

Headless Hats 3G

~your head and hat will disappear

Trick Wands 8 knuts to 5 G

~depending the wand, with a single wave it'll turn unexpected things

Fred-N-George's Pryotechtrix Compendium 4G 16 Sickles 24 Knuts

~various explosives created by yours' truly

Canary Creams 17 S

~consumer turns into a canary temporarily

Ten Tongue Toffee 1G each

~Enlarge the Victims Tongue

Want an excuse out of class?

Fever Fudge 1G each

~consumer gets a high fever within seconds

-side effect pus filled boils but are easily cured with Murtlap Essence

Puking Pastille 2G each

~double-ended, color coded, eat the orange half and you throw up, eat the purple half and return to full health

Ursa took a moment to examine the pieces they'd sent her. She grinned as she heard her brother heading to his room with a couple friends who'd plan to stay over. Crabbe always woke up in the middle of the night and all she had to do was wait. He probably make a very ugly canary, which was a shame as they're quite adorable birds.

She opened her second letter from Ginny Weasley.

 _Ursa,_

 _I don't have many friends I send letters to over the summer but I visit Luna sometimes, she just lives over the hill. Fred said he'd be sending you a letter and that could include one if I wanted. Fred and George seem to be sending out a lot of packages lately, they're over working our poor owl Errol because I know Percy refuses to let them borrow his. Maybe they use Ron's new owl. He's tiny and adorable. I'm not really sure where he got him, Ron says he was gift. I named the over excited bird Pigwidgeon, Ron tried to change it but the little guy answers to nothing else except Pig. I've also heard a few explosions from the Twin's room, at least once a day. It drives Mum crazy, she's always upset with them. I think she's unhappy they didn't get many O.W.L.s, she wants them to work at the Ministry of to have a "respectable" job like Percy._

 _Percy is extremely annoying now. Always talking about work. He got a job in the Department of Magical Cooperation. Fred and George sent him Dragon Dung he claims was a gift of fertilizer from Norway. It's really amusing._

 _My other brothers are visiting this summer. It is really nice to see Bill and Charlie again. We haven't seen them since we visited Egypt just before I started school. Mum complains about how skinny they are and their hair. I think it's fine. They're here for World Cup. Everyone is very excited._

 _Do you think we'll get to meet any of the players? I hope Ireland wins but I'd love to meet Viktor Krum. So many girls at Hogwarts would be so jealous._

 _See you soon._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Ginny Weasley_

And the third letter made her wish her parents would let her spend time with "non-Slytherin" friends. She is a Gryffindor. But Gryffindor is full of "blood-traitors".

 _Ursa,_

 _Hope your holiday is better than mine. Gran isn't interested in buying tickets for the World Cup. Gran doesn't usually go to such crowded events, anyway. She asked me to owl you and thank you for helping with my exams, she says she doesn't think I'd survive Hogwarts without you. I think she's trying to distract me to keep me from begging more about the Cup._

 _I hope you have fun, I'm sure the Malfoy's are going. Think we can hang out at all this summer?_

 _We're going to see Mum and Dad today. I think it always makes Gran a little more moody than usual when we go._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _P.S. How do I get my journal to appear again? Oh._

She let out a long sigh. Neville was one of her closest friends, she'd met him the day she started Hogwarts. He was scared of her at first, because of who her family is but now they were friends. They were housemates. Dumbledore had said your Housemates are like your family and Ursa truly believed that. Each year she seemed to make a new friend or two. In Third Year she tried harder to be nice to Slytherins, well Blaise, anyway. She'd even met that Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood, who seemed interesting if nothing else.

How did she end up with different ideals than her family? Ursa wasn't really sure and she asked herself the same question almost daily.

* * *

Early Morning on August 18, 1994, Ursa stared in the mirror at her muggle clothing. She didn't usually wear Muggle clothes but she always like to, they were so much more comfortable than dress robes. She was wearing simple dark purple sleek trousers with black pumps and a dark grey cashmere fitted jumper. She wasn't usually allowed to wear sure clothing but the Malfoy's wore such thing when the ministry required it and they did this year for the Bulgaria Vs Ireland 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Ursa had also pulled her white blonde hair back in a simple ponytail.

She realized she'd changed a bit, almost overnight. She had curves now. Puberty had set and she had boobs now. She was growing up and boys would probably start to notice. She had always been pretty, nothing remarkable, but she was attractive as the Malfoy's and Black's tended to be attractive. She resembled a feminine version of her twin but also had a few differences, her hair was the exact same colour as her Father and Brother's, her eyes matched Draco's almost, his were a cold grey and Ursa's were a mix of grey and light blue, her skin was pale and she had high cheek bones just like Narcissa, her mother was beautiful after all except it was hidden by her usual smug experience. Ursa didn't carry herself with the "better-than-tho" attitude the other three Malfoy's did but because of this she usually went unnoticed, normally with her hair down she'd hide her face or wear understated robes but today, her beauty was sheltered.

"Missus, it is time to go. Piper will be taking you straight to your room in the Ministers' tent." A tiny House Elf had popped next to Ursa taking her hand. Ursa took her and hand and for a moment felt her body press tight together before appearing inside the Minister's Guest tent for the evening.

The Minister had invited them to accompany him to the Cup, her father would have purchased tickets anyway but he always seem to persuade others to take of such things. His parents would have taken Draco themselves, while they sent an elf to take care of Ursa.

Ursa didn't mind. She never had. She was quite use to it. She liked House Elves, they were simple creatures and she was more comfortable with them than with her own family.

Ursa smiled looking around the tent, it wasn't simple, the mahogany four poster bed, book shelf, bed side table with candles for lighting made Ursa wonder of muggles tents were like this. She made a mental note to ask in Muggle Studies.

The Malfoy's didn't send nights in tents, her mother had been appalled at the idea and said they'd simply go the morning of the event.

"Ursa, where are you? Are you here?" Draco called from the opening to the room she was in, "there you are. Your going to make us-what are you wearing?"

Draco was wearing causal black wizard robes.

"The Prophet said we needed to dress like Muggles." She responded.

"Well, you look ridiculous, but not as bad as some of others I've seen. We're going to the Top Box and it's time, come on." Draco took her hand and dragged her out of the tent where her parents stood speaking to the Minister.

"Ah, Cornelius. This is my son Draco, he's top of class at Hogwarts." Ursa rolled her eyes, it wasn't true. Draco was third. He was simply top of the class in Slytherin. She was ahead of him, right after Hermione Granger. "And his twin Ursa."

"Nice to meet you both. I think we should be on our way. Don't want the everyone to start without us." Fudge said as he escorted the group.

Ursa followed a few feet behind the Malfoy's and Minister. No one ever seem to notice and if they did they said nothing. She looked around the stadium as they climbed the purple stairs to their Top Box, she was grateful so all the exercise she received at Hogwarts running to classes at that particular moment, it seemed they were following behind a massive group but everyone stepped out the way after nodding their head or saying hello to Fudge or Lucius. A man who the Minister introduced as the Bulgarian Minister had joined them, with Fudge speaking to him quite loudly and slow was now on their way up to the Top Box as well.

Lucius waved the Ministers on as he stopped to speak to some man Ursa didn't recognize at all, "Igor, this is my son, Draco. Draco, this is Igor Karkaroff. He's the headmaster of Drumstrang. I wished for him to attend, as you know, Igor but Cissa wouldn't have it."

"Mmph." Narcissa scoffed. It was common knowledge that Narcissa Malfoy didn't want her son as far away as all the other Wizarding Schools and it was only proper he attended Hogwarts and joined Slytherin like every other respectable Pureblood and Black.

"It's nice to meet you, young Mr. Malfoy." Karkaroff nodded his head, "I expect I'll see you again very soon."

Ursa tilted her head, curiously.

"I must be off, my prize student is Seeker after all." Karkaroff said.

Lucius nodded and ushered the Malfoy's the rest of the way up to the Top Box.

Ursa followed slowly behind them. She'd reached the top just as she heard the Minister telling someone her father had contributed plenty of gold to St. Mungo's.

She glanced at what her Father seemed to be staring with distaste at and noticed Hermione Granger holding his gaze equally until he looked away and found his seat. Ursa smiled as Fred and George Weasley waved at her.

"Do sit down." Narcissa said shortly.

Ursa sat but not before noticing a small House Elf sitting on its own with an empty seat next to it. It was odd to see an elf on public like this, especially alone and the poor thing looked terrified.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." the Ministry announced using the Sonorus Charm catching Ursa's full attention, "Welcome! Welcome to the final of the Four Hundred and Twenty-Second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone in the stands screamed and cheered, thousands of red and green flags waved expressing which team each supported. Red for Bulgaria and Green for Ireland.

Witches and Wizards cheered as the Mascots for each team preformed, the crowd roared as Viktor Krum flew into the stadium and the game began.


	29. Obligations

Disclaimer: We know I only own the characters I create and the plot I change or add to the Queen's. But I want to remind everyone that most of not all Daily Prophet articles and other articles belong to J.K. Rowling. Author of our beloved playground.

* * *

 _ **SCENCES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Ministry blunders..._

 _Culprits not apprehended..._

 _Lax security..._

 _Dark wizard's running unchecked..._

 _If the terrified witches and wizards who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A ministry official emerged sometime after the Dark Mark, alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods hours later, remains to be seen._

Ursa stepped into the apparition point at Diagon Alley when she'd finished shopping for her new Fourth Year school books, quills, ink, parchment, as well as the oddly required formal dress and new robes, that year she seemed to have grown just a bit taller and it hadn't gone unnoticed to her that she was obviously going through puberty with a bit more of a womanly figure as she started to grow boobs making her robes slightly tighter and too short.

It was slightly embarrassing to speak with the sales lady that had sold her proper undergarments, she was relieved the shop had been mostly empty.

She thought for a moment deciding which Malfoy House Elf to call and smiled as she made the decision to call her favorite Free Elf she hadn't seen all summer.

"Dobby. Can you come to me please?" She said aloud, grinning wider as she heard the familiar pop.

"Missus Ursa! Dobby is very happy Missus Ursa called Dobby." The elf bolstered in excitement. "Dobby has missed Ursa. Dobby is excited to see Ursa at Hogwarts. What can Dobby do for Young Lady Ursa?"

Ursa Malfoy bent to her knees in the most un-Malfoy-like manor and hugged the elf.

"I've missed you too, Dobby. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're very busy but I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me get to the gates of the Manor, only if you'd like. I am not of age and don't have my licence to travel without assistance." Ursa requested.

"Yes, Lady Ursa." Dobby takes her hand, feeling a momentarily tight squeeze in her abdomen and lungs before appearing in front of the massive gate of the prestigious Malfoy Manor. "Come and visit Dobby in the kitchens at Hogwarts, Dobby knows how. Just tickling the pear in the portrait by the Slytherin Common Room Entrance or calls Dobby, Dobby will always answer Missus Ursa"

She smiled. "I promise, I will, Dobby." They hugged one more time before the elf who raised her popped away.

Ursa stood before the Massive Goblin-Made Wrought Iron Gates, with a flick of her wand the wards around the property reconquized her as a descendant of Armand Malfoy.

Armand had been given the land in Wiltshire, England by the Muggle King William the First, many centuries ago after he'd fought at the side of William the Conqueror, using magic to invade the Norman Army.

Over the last hundreds of years, Malfoy's had continued to gain more property by undermining and under paying Muggles that had surrounded the area and with the favour and connections with Muggle Royalty through easy manipulation and bit of Dark Magic they'd easily built the obscenely large castle-like Manor.

The Malfoy's in the most recent generations denied any affiliation with muggles, of course, because the most respected PureBlood Families would never taint themselves with such "filth".

Ursa knew the truth, she'd spent countless reading many of the journals of Patriarch Malfoy's and their wives as she hid in quiet empty rooms from her twin or parents.

She smiled as she passed the albino peacocks in the gardens as she walked up to the Manor House. The manor was hidden behind the gates and massive gardens, large diamond-paned windows glittered in the sunlight, as Ursa walked passed flowing fountain, she noticed and giggled at the garden gnomes being chased by house elves as they tried banishing them from the property. Her mother would have a fit if she saw the gnomes on the grounds.

Once she'd stepped up to the doors they immediately swung open for her and she made her way through the large, barely lit hallway, ignoring the whispers of the portraits that lined the walls, making her way to the staircase, leading to her room.

Where have you been?" Draco said as he stood in her doorway.

She glanced over to her twin as she placed her Gryffindor scarf into her truck, "Diagon Alley."

"You don't send the elves?" He asked. Their parents always took Draco to get his supplies right after the twins received their equipment letter, he also got new robes every year, but Usra didn't see the point and her parents were open about the fact they didn't actually want Ursa to join their outing.

"I like shopping for myself." She responded, Ursa didn't mention that she enjoyed also slipping into Muggle London and shopping for clothes, like the outfit she wore for the World Cup and the dress she needed from their list this year. Muggle clothes were much more comfortable than wearing Wizarding robes every day.

"Hmm. Did you see the Prophet? Do you think the rumors are true? Father didn't say. I saw your blood traitor friends, Potter and Weasel running like babies." Draco spat out the last sentence as if he had a horrid taste in his mouth. Ursa remembered that night. Draco had been terrified too. Narcissa had gotten them and rushed into the forest. Ursa knew the y had assumed Lucius was one of the masked Death Eaters torturing the muggles. Ursa thought they were out of line until she'd realized that her father was no where to be found that night and when the Dark Mark arose into the sky, she wondered too and found herself cold with fear.

She knew what the Dark Mark was and could mean.

Either the Dark Lord was back or his followers were gaining strength again.

The thought sent a shiver down Ursa's spine, "What do you really want? Are just trying to harass me?" stalking over, she grabbed her door to shut it his face but Draco stuck his foot in the way, only to find himself yelping in pain.

Glaring, he retorted, "I'm telling Father about this."

"Oh come on, Draco. You're 14 not 4. A bit old to run to Daddy by now, don't you think. When are you going to grow up?" Ursa couldn't stop herself as she continued but in a much lower tone, "I thought Slytherins where supposed to be ambitious, and not follow in line behind others, but then again that's exactly what your Snake friends do, follow you around like your Slytherin's gift to Pureblood Society. Our parents aren't always right. If you'd used the brain floating in your head you'd know that. I'm starting to think you're as dense as Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco Malfoy's pale face turned red for the first time in his life as he shoved his wand against his sister's neck, "You should watch yourself this year, Gryffindor brat. I won't let your blood traitor tendencies go unpunished any longer." He actually spat in her face as he spoke.

She bit her tongue to keep from pointing out which of them was a brat as he slammed the door while exiting her room.

She took a moment to let the negative energy dissipate from the room and went back to finish packing before bed. She would be at Hogwarts the next day.

The next morning, still in her room after deciding to avoid the rest of the Malfoy's by skipping breakfast, Ursa decided to put on her Gryffindor robes instead of choosing something that would require changing on the train. She also liked idea of annoying her parents at least a little before heading off to school. Taking her trunk she made her way down the stairs to the Drawing Room.

Narcissa Malfoy was speaking to a House Elf to go and retrieve her.

"Mother, I'm already here." Ursa spoke.

"Hm. I thought you were being lazy and having a lie in, I need to speak with you before we go to the platform." Narcissa said as she glided across the room with grace, her eyes seem to bore into Ursa's, she felt her mother try to slip into her mind.

Narcissa Malfoy was not very skilled at Legiliums but she was adequate. Ursa found herself grateful for her Occulems lessons and immediately pushed her mother from prying into her thoughts, causing Narcissa to glare at her daughter.

"Can I assume you have acquired the appropriate formal attire required this year?"

Ursa simply nodded in response.

Narcissa continued, "This year with a Major event at Hogwarts there will-"

Ursa interrupted her, "What event? I've never heard of formal dress being required at Hogwarts."

"A lady, especially a Malfoy does not interrupted someone when she's being spoken to." Narcissa said with a huff, "Now. There will be a Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year. You are our daughter and as you know very well, you have certain responsibilities and obligations to uphold the Malfoy name. For the ball I expect you to have a proper escort, a suitable PureBlood escort, preferably Slytherin.. but it's possible a witch like you could struggle to find a Slytherin, luckily you won't be set to find your own husband. You will not disappoint us and you will not bring shame to your family. Understood?"

Ursa stomach squeezed itself as she nodded. She knew she was expected to fall in line with all other daughters of the Sacred 28 and be the prefect PureBlood wife and have prefect PureBlood children with a respectable wizard, and her parents would pick whom she married. Something Ursa didn't look forward to. She knew one day she wanted to marry for love, regardless of blood status.

Nodding, she forced herself to smile, "Of course, Mother."

Ursa gripped her trunk as she mother took her arm, and for the second time that morning felt her stomach squeeze as they appeared next to the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa didn't say another word, leaving Ursa on her own as she walked over to Draco and Lucius.

Ursa made her way onto the train. She found many of the compartments full, even Neville was with a large group of Gryffindors. She smiled when she found Fred and George Weasley in a compartment with Lee Jordan.

"May I join you?" She grinned.

"Of course, Scarlett." Fred said.

"Try this." George handed her a piece of candy. Being brave, she popped it in her mouth and the twins and Lee burst into laughter. She was where she belonged.


	30. Constant Vigilance

**Disclaimer** : I didn't create Harry Potter. His world is simply my playground. You know which creation is mine and which are borrowed.

 **A/N** : I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update.

* * *

Ursa pulled up her white blonde hair as she rushed to the Great Hall for dinner after Muggle Studies, she was extra careful when leaving the class not be seen by any Slytherin students, after finding herself in the clear she rushed to the Grand Staircase where she ended up just behind her twin and his friends as she heard Draco yell, "Weasley! Hey Weasley!" Ursa heart pounded hoping maybe the youngest Weasley son didn't hear but of course, she was wrong."What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat with Harry and Hermione standing by him."Did you see, Weasel? Your dad is in the paper!" Draco responded speaking loud enough for the large crowd to hear as he began reading:

 _FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_ _It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office._ _Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policeman") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the ages ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell a difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there is a picture, Weasley!" Draco waved the paper around for the crowd to see as he finished reading the article. "It's your parents outside their house...if you call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight."Crabbe and Goyle laughed but Ursa said sternly, "Draco." She eyed Ron as his face turned the same shade as his hair,"Get stuffed, Malfoy." Harry said as he pulled Ron further down the stairs, "Come on, Ron."Draco used Harry's attempt to diffuse the situation to fire at him too."Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? So tell me is his mother really that porky."Ursa wanted to smack her own twin. If she hadn't been standing behind him, she almost wouldn't believe he could be so crude but she was more surprised and insulted by Harry's response,"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry and Hermione were holding Ron back now as Harry added, "that expression she got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"Ursa gasped, opening her mouth to say something while Draco turned pink as the trio turned away and he lifted his wand, she reached for her twin's arm to stop him only to find it no longer there and a roar echoing through the entrance hall."OH NO YOU DONT, LADDIE!"Ursa paled as she stared at the floor and the trio turned around her eyes focused on the shivering white ferret that was now exactly where her brother had been one moved a muscle or made a sound as Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody turned to look at Harry Potter, or his normal eye looked at him. "Did he get you?" asked the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts in a gravelly voice."No, Sir." said Harry."LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted making Ursa freeze in the spot where she'd just been able to pick up the limped over to her and the ferret, which made a terrified noise and bolted towards the dungeons. "I don't think so!" Moody roared again, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be looking her now for a bit of direction but she was still frozen and speechless as she watched Moody point his wand at her ferret/brother again, this time he flew ten feet in air and smacked onto the floor and was bounced back up again."I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned." the Professor growled as he continued bouncing his wand up and down, "Stinking, cowardly, shimmy thing to do..." he flew the white ferret higher and higher with his legs flailing helpless.."never-do-that-again!""Professor Moody!" Ursa heard a shocked feminine voice but she didn't take her eyes from the ferret."Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody responded calmly as he continued bouncing the rodent higher."What-What are you doing?" asked McGonagall."Teaching." said Moody."Teach-" her eyes followed upward to see the bouncing ferret, "Moody, is that a student?" She shrieked."Yep." said Moody."NO!" McGonagall cried, running fine the staircase and pulling out her wand, with a loud snapping noise, Ursa started breathing again when Draco appeared, though lying in a heap on the with his blonde hair all over his pink face, wincing as he stood."Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a Punishment! Surely, Professor Dumbledore told you that?" McGonagall said weakly."He might have mentioned it, yea, but I thought a good sharp shock-""We give detentions! Or speak to their head of house.""I'll do that then."Ursa looked into Draco's pale eyes as he whispered, "I'm going to tell our father-""Oh, yeah?" Moody quietly limped forward, "Well, I know your father of old, boy...You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?."Yes." said Malfoy respectfully."Another old friend." Moody growled, "I've been looking forward that a chat with old Snape..." he took Draco's upper arm and marched him toward the forced herself to move and followed about six feet behind him, she tried to listen but couldn't hear whatever the Professor was saying to her two walked into the Potions Classroom and knocked on the door that lead to Snape's office, Ursa slipped into the classroom to a dark shadow, quite sure she'd gone unnoticed, Snape open the door and gave Moody a disapproving look, "Can I help you?""The Malfoy Boy, attempted to attack Mr. Potter when his back was turned. Sneaky behavior like most..." Moody growled but Snape interrupted."I'm sure Mr. Malfoy was provoked by Mr. Potter. That boy let's popularity go to his head." Snape spat in obvious distaste of the ex-Auror."What are you doing hiding, girl? Don't you know it's rude to listen in on private conversations " Moody turned to stare exactly into the spot Ursa was hidden, making her jump and gasped. She step outside the shadow, her voice shaking,"After what you did to my brother you couldn't be trusted. I had to be sure you weren't going to do something worse.""I could, I assure you and it would be well deserved. Who are you?" Moody stared at her with his normal eye as the other glanced up and down making Ursa feel awkward like he was boring into her soul."Mad-Eye, what did you do?" Snape spoke."He tortured Draco." Ursa responded, standing next to her brother."You didn't answer my question." Moody growled."Ursa Malfoy. Fourth Year Gryffindor.""Another of Lucius' spawn, I take it. A girl. Never knew he had it in him. Odd you're a Gryf-""Draco, what does Ursa mean by tortured?" Snape stared at him, still quite shaking and mute in the presence of the new professor."He..He." Draco stumbled for a second before gaining composure, "He used Human Transfiguration, Sir. I'd rather not give details. McGonagall interrupted him. The entire school saw what he did. I would like the speak with my father."For once Ursa agreed, their Father should be consulted."Bah. Malfoy's. Sneaky lot. Traders, like you." Mad-Eye pointed at Snape as he took a swallow from his flask. "I must be going." The DADA Professor hurriedly limp from the office."Professor Snape, Can you floo our father?" Ursa asked."I will request a meeting and speak to him myself. You two can stay here and I will have a elf bring you both dinner, as I'm sure you don't want to go in the Great Hall. Before I contact Lucius I'm going to speak with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore on the matter. Moody shall be dealt with." Snape told the twins and left the two two sat at a table in silence for a few minutes when an elf popped in with Shepard's Pie, Spotted Dick, and Pumpkin Juice. Both of the spoke in unison, "Dobby!"The House Elf jumped as the set the tray down between them."Young Master and Missus Malfoy. So good to see you. Dobby hopes yous is well." Dobby's voice was a little shakey. It was clear he hadn't expected to see Draco."What are you doing here?" Draco inquiried."When young Master's father freed Dobby, Dobby needed work. Only Mister Dumbledore would take in Dobby, so Dobby is here at Hogwarts.""Hmph." Draco grumbled as he began smiled at Dobby and nodded, careful not to let on that she'd seen him since he'd been freed as Dobby left the room in a solid pop. She made her own plate and the two sat in silence with nothing to speak almost familiar feeling filled them both, a connection neither twin had felt in years. When they were younger, before they were four, they were close, nearly inseparable except when Narcissa doted on Draco and took him with her, leaving Ursa with Dobby. Now at fourteen, with their different lives, even during the summer the two barely felt like more than acquaintances who lived right now, Draco appreciated that his sister had come to his aid and Ursa felt protective of her brother and a distrust for their new teacher. The two sat comfortably in silence finished their dinner, very aware that tomorrow they'd basically be enemies again.

* * *

"You only got three O.W.L.s? Fred, I know you're smarter than that." Ursa expressed with her hands on her hips looking up at the tall red head branding a crooked shuttered, "Scarlett, you resemble my mums when you do that. Stop it." He smiled lifting a brow, nodding, "Fine. Which O.W.L.s did you get?"Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.""I know you could have at least gotten Potions.""Snape is a bat.""Excuses." Ursa laughed, "I guess to start your joke shop you don't really need good marks.""Exactly, Scarlett." Fred grinned, his hand pushing strands of Ursa's hair behind her ear making her blush slightly."I have to go." Ursa whispered, from the quiet corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I have Defense...with Moody." She added with a groan."Moody is awesome. He's experienced. He knows things." Fred said."I don't like the way he treated my brother, Fred.""You're brother is a git.""I know that. He still didn't deserve what Professor Moody did to him."Fred simply nodded and the two friends hugged before Ursa left, slipping through the portrait her way down, she met a distracted friend."Neville!" She called after him, "watch the step!"Neville Longbottom froze and said, "Thanks."Ursa smiled at one of her closest friends and the two walked side by side to their class catching up.

Once inside the classroom, most tables were full, Neville started to slip into the front table and Ursa ushered him to the table behind it, she wasn't keen on being front and center for Mad-Eye had started to realize her prejudice towards the ex-Auror was partially from things her father had said about the wizard, Ursa wasn't usually as susceptible to Lucius Malfoy's point of view on things as Draco but she felt in the circumstance her father wasn't completely wrong, this wizard was a bit off his rocker.

Ursa was thumbing through her DADA book _, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ when Professor Moody hobbled into the classroom and stated, "You can put those away. Those books, you won't need them."The Professor began a roll call, his magical eye stopping on each student as they answered, some of them he seemed to take a few extra moments before moving on to the next name, but this wasn't unusual as a lot of other teachers tended to pause over students with familiar listened as Professor Moody mentioned what Professor Lupin mentioned they'd learned in Third year, "But, you're behind-very behind-on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to par on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-""What, aren't you staying?" Ron spouted off from the table in front of Ursa and 's magical eye seem to roll around and glance throughout the entire room before it stopped on Ron Weasley and just seem to fixate on him for a moment, Ursa could've sworn she saw a slight smile across the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's face, it made him look even more scarred and contorted, admittedly Ursa was surprised that he could smile at all."You'll be Arthur Weasley son, eh?" Moody replied, "your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... yeah I'll be staying for just one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. Then I'll go back to my quiet retirement." The Ex-Auror gave a harsh laugh before he continued, "Straight to it. Curses. There are things that the Ministry believes you're too young to know and I'm only supposed to teach you countercurses but it is in my opinion and Dumbledore agrees that you are ready to see how some of these curses work in the real world...How are you supposed to defend yourself from something you haven't seen? A wizard who has intended to use dark magic on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to use; you need to be prepared, to be ever aware of your surroundings. Miss Brown, put that away while I'm talking."Ursa turned to see Lavender Brown shuffling to put something away that she'd been hiding under the table, apparently Moody's eye could see through wood..."So... do you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"Several hands timidly rose into the air, Moody pointed at Ron,"Er," Ron said tentatively, "my dad told me about one... is it called the Imperius Curse or something?""Yes, your father would know about that one, gave the Ministry a lot of trouble back in the day."Moody took a jar out from within his desk, three large spiders were inside, Ursa noticed Ron move around uncomfortably. Moody reached into the jar, taking out one of the spiders, and held it in his hand for the entire class to see, then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the spider, "Imperio"The spider left for Moody's hand and begin to swing backwards and forwards, Ursa was reminded of the Professor's actions toward her brother as the entire class watched Mad-Eye Moody force the spider around the room making it do tricks against its will, causing some of the girls to squeal and some of the boys start laughing."Think it's funny, do you?" He growled, "you'd like it, wouldn't you, if I did it to you?"The Professor made the spider bounce up-and-down as he continued, "I can make it jump out the window, drowned itself, throw itself down one of your throats... years back, there was a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse, quite the hassle for the Ministry trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting on their own free will." Ursa did her best to remain expressionless as Moody magical eye seemed to land and stare at her for a moment, she knew he was thinking about her Father's own claim that he'd be under this particular curse himself and forced to do things for the Dark Lord."This curse can be fought and I will be teaching you how, but it takes real strength and character, and no not everyone's got it. It's best to void being hit by it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked causing everyone to sent the somersaulting spider back in to the jar."Anyone know another illegal curse?"Ursa decided it was best she keep silent but rolled her eyes as Hermione Granger hand flew up in air, but to her surprise so did Neville's."Yes?" Just as Moody's magical are rolling right over to fix onto Neville."There's...the...um...Cruciatus Cruse," answered her best friend in a low voice. Ursa felt her stomach a lurch, she knew all too well what her friend was thinking, and she had her own memories of this particular grotesque curse. She'd seen it's effects first hand a few more times then she like to remember."Your name's Longbottom?"Neville nodded nervously and Ursa placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort."The Cruciatus Curse. Engorgio!" He pointed his wand at the next spider he'd just taken from the jar making it a bit bigger in size, and easier for the class to see. Raising his wand again, he muttered, "Cruico!"The spiders legs split upon its body; it rolled over and they can twitching horribly rocking from side to side, Ursa could feel Neville trembling, but she could no longer see what was going on she closed her eyes trying to shut out what is currently happening."Stop it!" Hermione yelled, causing Ursa to open her eyes, she looked over to Neville whose hands were clenched with a horrified look on his face, Ursa was sure he'd soon lose his breakfast, and a chill moved through her as guilt filled her thoughts.

She was related to two of the people who'd tortured his parents, the third by marriage, she didn't know much about Barty Crouch Jr. but in that moment she was grateful that she never had and hopefully never would meet her Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ursa had been in her own trance, lost in thought and didn't hear another word until Moody roared, "Avada Kedavra"

 _The Killing Curse_.

A green light hit the third spider, it instantaneously rolled onto his back, unmistakably dead. Several murmurs quieted asoody swept the dead spider to the floor.

"Nasty curse, that one. There's no counter curse, there's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it, and he sitting right in front of me" Moody paused as everyone turned their eyes to Harry Potter. "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it~ You each could pull out your wand right now, point at me and say the words right now and I'd probably wouldnt get as much as a nosebleed. But it doesn't matter, I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no counter curse, then why am I showing you? Because you need to know. I don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. That's what you're up against"Ursa wanted nothing more than to leave the room but somehow felt frozen on the bench, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled again, causing Ursa to let out a quiet yelp. "Get out your quills and copy this down.."They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable's. Not a soul class was dismissed and everyone was outside the classroom, a torrent of talk fell through the fourth years discussing the hour of class they'd just had.

Ursa slipped into a quiet abandoned classroom, for a moment her hand touch the wall, she just stood there till she couldn't stand anymore, and she let herself fall the floor with memories of her Great Grandfather, the things she'd seen her Father do, entries she'd read from various accounts in Black Malfoy family journals, slowly tears began to fall, alone she let emotion flow out with no one to watch and she stayed there in the dark until they were all gone.


	31. New Year, New Events

Another Author's Note: I haven't updated because I was meditating the past 30 chapters first. Correcting mistakes because I'm not prefect and make them. Now that I'm finished with that I plan to update this part of Ursa's story and finish it. It's drawing to a close for this segment of her life but their will be a sequel, I've already started it. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Much Love Always, Jae

P.S. I'm sorry if the name change through you off but I'm not Ursa...She's just my muse.

* * *

Ursa sat on a comfy sofa in a corner across from the dwindling fire place, that always seem to be burning even in mid-summer, in the Gryffindor common room, various other students were spread throughout the warm room as they completed their homework, studied for exams, wrote letters to their parents, or socialized with their friends. Ursa was engrossed in her Ancient Runes homework. She didn't even notice Hermione Granger making her way around the room speaking to other housemates.

"Excuse me." A familiar slightly shrill voice, interrupted her stuff from her train of thought, "I'm sorry to bother you because I know what you're doing is probably important but this is as well."

Ursa smiled at her bushy haired housemate, "How can I help you, Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she began to speak, "I've created an organization called the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. House elves are abused and forced to work without wages or holiday. They are enslaved, unable to even have clothes." Hermione expressed quickly with a very serious look across her face, "Elves are not even represented by the ministry in any capacity by the Department for Regulations in Control of Magical Creatures and this needs to change. So I've started my campaign and I would like you to be a member, it only cost two sickles which covers your badge and the proceeds will to go to fund our leaflet that we'll be making soon.."

"Hermione," Ursa replied, "I'd free all the House Elves in the world if I could. It's true, a lot of elves are mistreated...but not all of them, I'm pretty sure the ones here at Hogwarts are not. The majority of House Elves like work and don't want to be freed."

Hermione made a face of disgust, "They don't really know anything else! I'm positive if given the opportunity they'd want wages to say the least. They are forced to work at all hours of the day, constantly cooking or cleaning, doing personal errands-"

"Raising Children."

"What?"

"Nothing, not important. How do you plan to further your effort? You're fourteen, still in school, you don't really have any connections outside of Hogwarts, you don't personally know anyone and they don't know you since you're Muggleborn." Ursa replied quietly.

"Who my parents are has nothing to do with this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not saying it does but you don't really seem to understand that most elves don't wish to be freed. I've tried freeing some my-" Ursa said quickly, she started putting her things into her bag.

"You own elves." Hermione looked disgusted.

"I do not. My Father does, as has been pointed out to me many times. It doesn't matter." Ursa look Hermione in the eye, "I will join your Cause because in parts I agree with you but I believe you're going about it the wrong way. Will you accept a Galleon? I don't have any Sickles." Ursa held up a gold coin.

Hermione shuffled through the tin can she had been holding, "I don't have change right now but here's your badge."

"No worries. Keep it. Considering it a donation." Ursa looked at the badge she'd been given as she walked away and up to the Fourth Year Girls dorm room, it read "S.P.E.W."

She smiled as she thought about how Dobby would enjoy hearing about it and reminded herself she needed to find out where the Kitchens were. She put the badge on the outside of her bag before slipping into her dark green sleeping robes her mother sent her.

* * *

 _ **TRIWARD TOURNAMENT** _

_The Delegations From Beauxbatons And Durmstrang Will Be Arriving At 6 O'clock On Friday The 30th of October. Lessons Will End Half An Hour Early._

 _Students Will Return Their Bags And Books To Their Dormitories And Assemble In Front Of The Castle To Greet Our Guests Before The Welcoming Feasts._

* * *

Ursa and Neville stepped out into Hogwarts grounds on a Tuesday evening, Ursa had just finish a Double Lesson for Study of Ancient Runes was rather happy that Professor Babbling had decided not to give them homework that week because of the pending arrival of the schools entering in the Triwizard Tournament.

"How was Divinations, Neville?" Ursa asked as the headed down to Hagrid's Hut.

"Professor Trelawney is so odd. She keeps telling Harry he's going to die soon, but she said that last year when she said there was a Grim in his tea leaves." He mentioned as he tried to keep up, "Can you slow down? You walk too fast."

She hadn't realized she was walking quickly but Neville seemed to always become winded easily, "A Grim? That's ridiculous. Harry wouldn't be alive if he'd seen a Grim. I'm glad I chose not to talk that class."

"I still can't believe you're in three electives. Who does that?" He said.

"Ravenclaws." She laughed and Neville smiled, "You know, Care of Magical Creatures is becoming dangers...the Hippogriff incident last year was one but I'm surprised no one has lost any body parts to these skrewts?"

Neville nodded as they stopped by Hagrid's Pumpkin Patch. "How do you think Hagrid cross-bred fire crabs with manticore?" Ursa mentioned as the approached the creatures Hagrid had assign the entire class to come study as Homework.

"I haven't any idea." Neville responded, jumping as one of the armored creatures blew sparks at another, the Blast Ended Skrewts were found to be vicious creatures and killed each other often, "I think the only thing they eat is each other."

Ursa nodded, "I agree." She waved at Hagrid as he fed his dog, Fang.

"How long do you think we have to stay now that he's seen us?"

"I'd give it a few more minutes in case he checks the window."

* * *

On October 30th Ursa was walking along the first floor as she approached near the top of the Grand Staircase she was distracted by a tall Slytherin girl standing and looking up to a portrait Ursa recognized, the same hung in Malfoy Manor and Grimmauld Place and various other places around Hogwarts. She'd always found Elizabeth Burke intriguing because her picture showed her hair red instead of the infamous black hair of the House of Black, tho she mostly ignored Elizabeth often as she spouted things like "Pureblood is the Only way" and "Slytherin shall remain Superior". She'd hear the woman ask, "Who did my nephew marry?" The girl answered, "My father married Charlotte Borgin, my father and uncle now run the shop." Elizabeth seem to show approval giving a slight nod, tho it vanished immediately seeing Ursa. "Bah! A Gryffindor! Flithy or Blood Traitors." the Slytherin girl gasped and darted her eyes to the floor as Elizabeth asked thick with distain, "Who are you?"

"Malfoy. Ursa Malfoy." Ursa gave a cheeky grin.

"It can't be! A Malfoy in Gryffindor...never... never has such a thing happened, and a girl as well." The woman is the portait looked rather displeased as she shook her head in disbelief.

Ursa laughed, "I wouldn't say never, cousin. Ursa Gemini Black Malfoy. Your mother is my Great Great Great Aunt Belvina Burke nee' Black. I'm as much a Black as I am Malfoy but I'm no less of one just because I'm a Gryffindor. I enjoy being a Gryffindor, proves I'm a bit different, besides I'm not the only Black or Malfoy not be in Slytherin. It isn't impossible, just extremely rare." Ursa then turned to the girl, "I'm not sure I reconguize you. I apologize for interrupting your conversation."

"Oh, it's alright," she answered quietly as her cheeks redden, "I'm Carlotta Burke, Seventh Year. I profusely apologize she called you a blood traitor.." as the girls headed down the stairs, Ursa shook her head,

"Draco thinks it too. I simply don't let this blood purity nonsense cloud my judgement. Good witches and wizards can be muggle born just as well as bad things ones, it's not their blood that shows who they are. Look at Granger for example, she's muggleborn and top of our class...while my friend Neville, as Pureblood as I, struggles a bit in nearly every class..I adore him, he's a great friend to have but it's true. I guess we're distant cousins. It's nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again during this Tournament."

"You too. Maybe you know my brother, Cecil? He's a Sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect." Ursa shook her head and the two girls depart out the castle doors to greet the newcomers and parted ways.


End file.
